This is destiny
by Queen of Silence
Summary: They live in different worlds, but can love conquer all or someone is going to die? A story about the true meaning of love. AU!Quinntana- Nerd, werewolf!Quinn and cheerleader!Santana. My first fic so give it a chance. Rated M for a very good reason.
1. First day

Hi you!

So this is the first time I try to write a fiction story so I hope you would like it.

I have great ideas for this story and I hope you'll enjoy reading all of them!

English isn't my first language so forgive me for all the mistakes, I hope it won't be so bad.

**Summary**: Quinn is a teenage werewolf that deals with being in love with the most popular girl in school and controlling her wolf.

Would she survive turning 18?

Would all the prophecies be true?

Do you believe in love?

**Chapter rating: T**

**Disclaimer:**don't own Glee.

* * *

**Chapter one:**

It's a beautiful sunny day in Lima, Ohio and I can only hope that this year would be different.

I just arrive to may locker and opened it so I could get all the things I need for my first class.

My schedule is full of AP classes and Glee, yeah I'm smart.

I can already know Rachel is behind me but I let her try to surprise me anyway, she does it every year. and fail.

"BO!" she yells and I'm just looking at her with a rise eyebrow "I really thought I had you this time" she said half-disappointed and half-joking.

"Keep trying Rach" I joked "let me see your schedule" I saw that all our class are together. big surprise, we both working hard in school and have no social life.

Then I smelled her intoxicating scent, pure vanilla, and my heart start racing. I know she was far but I could hear her every move.

"Quinn Lucy Fabray!" Rachel yelled at me, I hate it so much when she use my full name.

"what?!"

"Did you even hear a word I was saying?"

"Something about the glee club and solos?" save subject.

"She's here, right?" she knows me too well.

"Yeah, just entered the school" I said with sadness.

"You have to find a way to talk to her, you know"

"Right, like the perfect head-cheerleader is going to talk with the biggest nerd in school" I start moving toward our class.

"You don't have another choice, and beside I'm the biggest nerd in here" she tried to lift my spirit.

Luckily the bell ring and I had some time to think about that, If it was a normal circumstances I would give up a long time ago but she needs to be with me. I need here.

My heart aches just by thinking about her. all summer I've looked at her from a distance and admiring her beauty.

I wish I could tell here how amazing she is and that if she only give me a chance I'll love and take care of her forever.

When the bell ring and we walked to the hallway I saw her for the first time this year, her hair was in a high ponytail and she was wearing the cheerio uniform. I wanted to take her right there.

Some guy tried to hit on here and I could feel my blood boiling 'how dare he even speak to her?!'.

"Calm down puppy, she's not even interested" my guy best friend Sam told me "just breath and calm down before you jump on the poor guy"

"Sam's right Q, control it" Rachel caress my back.

'I hate it! I hate that no-one knows she's mine and that I can't protect her from this idiots' I start to feel it coming out but I needed to control myself before thing gets out of hand.

It took me couple of minutes but I succeed.

"And that's why you need to move your butt and talk to her, at least..." I growl at Rachel even though I knew she was right.

"You think I don't know that? Just leave it guys, let's go to history"

Rachel and Sam are my best friends and the only one who knows about me and my family.

We are werewolves, my pack came from Sweden but we couldn't stay there so we end up here.

It's hard to hide who you really are but we're doing alright.

We know each other since they where kids and i was.. well, a cub.  
The fact that I'm a wolf never was an issue, the other way around, we had so much fun growing up.

I've always been very protective of them, that's why we are the only gleeks that don't get slushies or bullied.  
My big problem in life is her.  
Since the first day in first grade my eyes landed on her and I fell in love. It felt like I'm burning from the inside and all I wanted to do is to hug her and never let go.  
My parents were worried because I found my mate so early and they thought I wasn't ready, but my grandma said this is destiny and to let things happened... but nothing happened! I was in love with her but she never knew I existed.  
I watched her dating other people and all I could do is breath so I want kill them.  
My inner wolf screams at me to go over there and make her mine but this is not the way it suppose to be.

I can feel my necklace burning on my neck. it strong red color became bright but it's still hurts.

I'm afraid.

* * *

Well tha's the first chapter and I know it's short but I want to know if anyone liked it.

I promise long chapters in the future and regular updates.

**Next chapter:**meeting Quinn family, more about being a wolf and maby some interaction between the girls.

you want to know how I see the wolf? next time!

**Next update:**today or tomorrow if you want to keep reading the story.

Please write a comment and send me your ideas and what you think about the story.


	2. History and mystery

Hello again!

here is chapter 2, what can I say? I had inspiration :)

I hope you'd like it and keep reading.

**comments:**** _rainbowglitterfair_y-** thank you so much! don't worry, I love when she gets jealous so you'll see a lot of that.

**Chapter rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **don't own Glee.

* * *

The first week back to school wasn't that bad, I manage to have fun even though the pain inside my heart was killing me.

"Quinn, honey, dinner is ready" I heard my mum calling from downstairs.

When I set down to eat I sense them looking at me and I know why, I had a small burn on my chest from the necklace and the color was getting brighter.

We had a couple of fights and talks over the summer break about it, but I made myself clear that I'm not going to push her and accept whatever is in the future.

"So how was the first day as seniors and juniors?" my dad tried to start a conversation.

I have a sister, Frannie, she's a year older than me. we get along quite alright, when she's not a pain in my butt.

She's more out going and have a lot of friends, and how can I forget? she has a boyfriend name Dylan who recently turned.

They been together for 3 years now and at first Dylan was terrified of us and becoming a wolf, but he's her mate and he really loves her.

He's a great guy, I guess I'm just hurt that they found each other and that he accepts all of this and I don't have that.

"It's been awesome!" Frannie smile "I can't believe that this is my last year in high school"

"You both grown up so fast, Russell we're so old!"

My mum and dad have the perfect marriage, they were best friends since birth, inseparable. they used to spend all their time in the forest, looking at all the animals, read and talk.

My dad aways loved her but my mum developed feelings when she got her necklace on her 12 birthday. she knew his the one and they've been together ever since.

They got married when they both turn 18, my mum is a professor for english literature at the local college and my dad is a pediatrician.

My mum is next in line to become the Alpha of our pack, after gramma, she is the strongest wolf and knows how to control herself and teach and lead others.

"I'm not old Judy, do you see a wrinkle?"

"No darling, not even one" my mum knows better than to argue with my dad about getting old.

We had a nice dinner and when we start to put the dishes away I felt something wierd, like my body is trying to tell me something.

I needed a second to concentrate 'what's going on?"

'Danger'

'Where?'

'our mate, danger, go!'

I didn't think twice and start running, but my mum stopped me at the door "she's in trouble" I beg and she nodded.

I ran as fast as I could, sniffing her scent, and then I saw her.

She clearly drunk, she tried to get to her car but I couldn't let her drive like that. and then I saw the other danger, some hocky player was following her, thinking he's going to get lucky. no sir, not on my watch!

I came closer to him "go away"

He laught at me "go home, nerd!" he pass me and hit my shoulder.

"One more step and you're done!" I couldnt think about what he was planing to do to her.

"You have no idea how you messing with" he turn around and try to hit me.

"Big man, trying to hit and rape girls" I punch him in the face and he went down. asshole. like I would let him near her.

Now I need to get her home safely.

"You can't drive like that, let me help you" I tried to sounded calm.

"And you are?" I think I got a little tipsy just from the smell of the alcohol.

"Someone who don't want to see you get hurt"

"You just want in my pants, leave me alone!" she yelled at me while trying to find her car keys.

I want so much more than your body, I wish you would know that.

"I'm not, please let me help you" I grab her purse and looked in her eyes.

"Give it back!" she tried to take it from me but almost fall, but I caught her.

She looked at me and sigh "I don't know where my keys are"

"I can take you to my place, we have an extra room"

"Your place?"

"Dont worry, I just want to help" I need her to belive me.

"O.k"

She leaned on me and her skin felt so great. I could feel she scared but not from me, from being alone now and being so vulnerable.

She lost consciousness so I carried her home in my arms. it felt good.

I put her in the guest room bed and get downstairs,i felt that my mum wanted to talk to me.

"What's going on?" she ask calmly.

"I found her drunk, trying to find her car keys and some idiot...sorry mum, some guy..."

"I get it" she stopped me "take good care of her and if you need anything we're here"

"thank mom"

I took a glass of water and Advil and went to her room.

She's so beautiful when she sleeps, so calm.

'Mine' oh no, we can't.

'We can, she's ours' yeah but she doesn't know that.

'She will after we mark her' I know I'm strong but it's becoming harder.

'Go, make her. ours'

I took one step toward the bed.

'Yes, mine!' my wolf was growling so loud inside of me.

I can feel her takes control, I've been looking forward to this moment for so long.

One little step and...I felt my body smash against the wall and carried away.

'She's in danger' I tried to run to her but my mom stopped me.

"Breath! she's not in any danger, she's asleep"

I felt myself gaining control again and started crying.

"Baby why are you crying? everything is fine"

"I..I..I lost control over" I tried to explain between tears "almost hurt her"

"No, you both fine, you have nothing to worry about"

"I need to go, I don't trust myself around her"

Mom hold me tight "you are a very strong wolf, it was the first time your mate was so close to you and you felt the need to protect her. you did a good job"

"I'm scared"

"everything will be fine, now go to sleep and you can see her in the morning"

"What if I hurt her?"

"You wont baby girl, you love her too much. give yourself a break"

"Thanks mum"

I slept pretty good, just hearing her heart beat calm me down.

When I know she got up I walk to her room.

I knock the door "can I come in?"

"This is your house" she didn't look at me.

"Are you feeling ok?" I didn't move from the entrance.

"No, I have a shitty hangover and I have now idea how I got here" she was pretty mad. so sexy.

I shock my head and focus on her "drink the Advil and come to breakfast, I'll explain everything"

She wasnt sure if she can trust me, I just looked at here with an honest smile.

We got downstairs and start eating.

"You Quinn, right?" I almost chocks.

"How did you.."

"I know everyone. well, what happened last night?"

"You where so drunk and tried to drive home and some guy tried to hit on you...I just tought you can use a good night sleep and not get in to trouble"

"Why?" she was curious.

"I just tried to help" I wasnt looking at her.

"No, I'm glad you did" My checks was burning and so was my necklace.

"What's that?" she came close to my necklace "why is it shining that bright?"

She was so close to me that I felt like my heart is about to explode and I could feel my chest vibrate from the growls my wolf making.

"It's a special necklace, everyone in my family has it"

"Is it like a mood thing?"

"Yeah, kind of" I got up to clean. I needed to put some distance between us.

"So I guess I would be leaving now.." there was some uncertainty in her voice, does she want to stay?

"You can stay if you want" my eyes was on my feet, I was so nerves.

"My parents must be looking for me, rain check?" she was smiling and I got lost.

I really want her to stay, I want to hug and kiss her and be with her all day.

"Of course" I smiled back.

She gave me a hug and a small 'thank you' and left.

I stood there with my mouth wide open, not able to move a muscle.

"Go sis!" Frannie came from nowhere.

"What?"

"I saw the hug. close your mouth, you'll catch flies" she laugh.

"Don't laugh at your sister, Fran"

"Yes mom.." she giggle.

"So it was a good morning?"

"yeah mom"

"Look!" she pointed at my necklace "it's getting its color back"

My dad came ad hug me "that's great!"

I'm sure hope so, because if not I'm doomed.

* * *

How was it? you like it or you think it sucks?

I'm wating for you comments and ides.

******Next chapter:**how the girls going to interact in school? would Quinn lose control? + new characters.

**Next** **update: **I'm working on in right now but I need some comments to know what you want to see.

'till next time :)


	3. Big, strong wolf

So we meet again and so soon!

I have so much ideas for this story and I just want to let it out.

**Comments:** _strike-kaminara-sama:_ thank you! grammar was always my problem [I hate it so much!], I'm sorry for all the mistakes and I'll keep trying.

**Chapter rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **don't own Glee [too bad, right?].

* * *

When I woke up this morning I had a feeling something is going to happened today.

For some reason I was very excited so I decided it's better to take a run in the forest before school.

When I got there I could finally turn, it feels good and free, I let my wolf run and play.

I breathe the clean air of nature and feel the muddy ground with my palms.

Being here, be able to who I am with no worries and no need to hide or be afraid. here is my home.

I lay on the grass, enjoying the fresh air and clearing my mind.

After an hour and a half I turned back, got in to my car and drove to school.

I sniffed a little and walk toward Rachel's and Sam's smell.

"Here you are!" Rachel practically screams at me "I have the best idea for glee the week!"

"Don't tell me, Les Misérables"

"How did you knew?" she sounded disappointed.

"You're my best friend, I know you better than I know myself"

"And I know you, something is different about you today" Sam looked at me with a wired expression on hes face.

I knew I had to tell them sooner or later...I just hoped It would be later.

They're going to flip and I'm never going to hear the end of it, but that's what best friends do..I have no choice.

Here it goes "Santanaspendthenightinmyplac eyesterday"

"Say what?!" Rachel said in a high pitch.

""Santana spend the night in my place yesterday"

"What?! how?! when?!" they both screamed at me.

I was about to yell at them to shut up and let me explain but that smell..I couldn't concentrate.

I turned around and she was there, she gets more beautiful with every passing day.

I probably was in my own world because Sam gave me a push and I saw her looking at me. with a smile.

I got lost in her chocolate eyes. I wish I could know what she was thinking about.

Our little staring contest ended when Brittany came and start talking to her. I wanted to hate her so much! but she was a really nice girl, and if I say it you better believe that.

Brittany was also in the cheerleaders, but she wasnt mean like the others, she was good to everyone.

When she and Santana use to date It hurt even more because I couldn't wish her something bad.

"Earth to Quinn!" Sam shook me "I hate when you're going to your own world"

"sorry guys" I just love them! after I explain to them what happened there was silence.

"Can I speak honestly?" we sat in our place under some tree, I need to be close to nature.

"Always"

"I know you don't like talking about it and I'm not going to push, but I think you should try, give it all you get. what have you get to lose?"

"I know you right Sam, but I'm so scared! I only can think about bad stuff happening"

"Q" Rachel finally looked at me "you need to fight for her, and we'll be there for you every step of the way"

"Remember, you are a big wolf now!" we start to laugh.

They right. I've fought myself instead of fighting for her.

I have to at least try.

"Promise us that this necklace going to be deep red again" I hate to hear the worried voice of Rachel and see Sam's sad eyes.

"I'll try my best"

I felt my wolf getting stronger, I guess I needed this talk. they always know best.

Most of the day has past and just got to my locker to take a book, when I opened the door a paper fall.

_"Hi Quinn,_

_Can you meet me in the spanish class?_

_-S"_

I've never been so full of emotions. is that a joke? what does she want? I don't feel like she's hurt, that's a good sign.

I hurried to the spanish class while texting Sam to start eating without me and that I'll explain later.

I entered carefully to the room, hear scent was everywhere and I could hear her heart beat racing.

I was staring at her, again. how is it possible for one person to be so amazing?

"Hi" she said quietly. that doesn't like her to act like that.

"Hi" I gave her a little smile, trying to calm her down.

"I just wanted to say thank you for..you know" she was playing with her hands.

"No problem"

"It wasnt obvious and I would like to return the favor in some way" I need to clear my head from the dirty thoughts because she was so nerves.

"You don't need to, it's fine" is that disappointment in her eyes? "but what about the rain check?"

"Yeah!"

"Would you like to come over? we can watch a movie and order food"

She tought about it for a second and said yes.

She took my arm and wrote a number on it "text me when and I'll be there" and with that she was gone.

WHAT? am I dreaming?

I rushed to the lunch room to find Rachel and Sam.

"You would never believe what just happened to me!"

They both looked at me like an alien.

"Quinn there is no need to yell, we have perfect hearing"

"Wait until you hear what I have to say"

"Is it more important then my awesome idea for glee?"

"I don't know, me spending the evening with Santana is more important? I can wait"

Here it is again, the shocking expression "spill" the said together.

"...and then she told me to text her! when should I text her? what am I going to do? I'm no ready!"

Sam hold me tight and said "repeat after me: I am a big, strong wolf"

I looked at him with a 'are you joking me' expression.

"Say it!" he scream in to my face and I could see Rachel was trying to hold the laughter inside.

"I am a big, strong wolf"

"Now mean it!"

"I am a big, strong wolf!" I said with power and felt my wolf growl.

"Good! now, you're not going to screw anything up, it's going to be great!"

I smiled at him and give him a hug "thanks"

We start talking about it when I saw some skunk touching Santana's thigh and I wanted to rip her head off.

'Mine!' I held down to the table and tried not to let the wolf out.

'my mate! mine' I felt my eyes changing from hazel to yellow and that's not a good sign.

"Yes, she is yours but you can't kill anyone" Rachel tried to talk sense in to me.

'She belong to me' my teeth start showing and my necklace was burning.

"I know puppy, but think about later today when you'll be alone with her" she and Sam hold me in place. we all knew that if I really wanted to get up they won't be able to stop me but they done it anyway.

I took so deep breaths and my eyes changed back.

"Q your nose!"

"It's nothing, Sam"

"Nothing? you have a nose bleed..is it happening a lot?"

"Leave it" I really don't want to talk about it.

"Q is it have to do with.."

"I said leave it so leave it!" I cut Rachel off. I didn't want to hurt her but that's not something I want to talk about.

"who is that anyway?" and why is she thinking she can touch my Santana?

"Kelly something, nothing to worry about"

I nodded to Rachel and send Santana a text "_Hi, it's Quinn. is 17:30 ok with you? :)"_

I watched her checking my text, ignoring all the people around her.

_"sounds great, I'll c u :) " _she had a smile on her face.

I'll make sure she's going to have the best night of her life! and forget all about that skunk.

When I got home, after taking a long run in the forest, I took a long shower.

I got out from the beth and looked at the mirror, my necklace is weird again.

I'll wait and see what would happened after tonight.

suddenly the room was spinning and more blood came from my nose. It's happening a lot lately, probably preparing me.

But I'm not going to let it happened, things are going to change!

I wash my face and start getting dressed.

"mom!" I yelled for her when I was in the living room

"No need to yell dear, I'm right here"

"Dont get too exited, but Santana is coming over tonight and I was thinking..."

"Oh honey this is absolutely amazing! you'll have the place to yourself, but no funny business"

"Mom!" I blushed forcefully.

I was laying in my bed when I felt Frannie enter the room.

"I've heard you have a play date tonight"

"Came to make fun of me?" I didn't bother to open my eyes.

"Not now, I came to see if you need help or something" it sounded like she meant it.

I opened my eyes and looked at her, sitting next to me with a sad smile.

"Don't look at me like that"

"I'm sorry, I know this date is important and as your big and wonderful sister I'm going to help you!"

"Like I need your help"

"You have no game, you shack just by thinking of her and you don't have a taste in anything"

"Did someone ever told you how irritating you are?"

"Come on! let me help!"

"What you have in mind?"

"First of all be confidence and be yourself, because you're awesome" she smiled "ask her about her life, tell jokes and make her feel comfortable"

"Wow sis.."

"Dont get use to it" she smack my arm "you'll do great, it's in your blood"

"Thank you"

"You feeling good?"

"Yeah, just nerves"

"She's your mate, you don't need to worry just let yourself open up" she hugged me and left the room.

I have so much pressure on me to do everything right and fast, I don't have time to think about anything else.

I've waited years for this and it's going to be perfect.

I just hope my wolf would stay inside.

After I got dressed I saw 3 text messages.

_"Have fun tonight puppy and remember you're a big wolf. go get your girl!"_

_"Sis don't forget to breathe and be calm, we don't want you jump on her on the first date ;) luv ya"_

_"Hi Quinn, just checking if we still on for tonight"_

Santana was the only one I replay to, telling her of course.

I can't wait to see her and getting to know her.

This dam nose bleeds! I hope it wont ruin anything.

As I finish clean my self up I heard her heartbeats.

I rushed to the door and waited for her to knock.

I think I'm going to have a heart attack.

* * *

Another one is done!

Don't think for a moment that it's going to be easy for them to be together..Does Santana even have feelings for Q?

**Next chapter: **I'm sure about one thing- Quinntana alone time!

**next update:** tomorrow but I want to write a long chapter and gets some comments so If you like it.

Send me suggestions and thoughts.

You cant send it here or to my Tumblr- mypurplesnow

Thank you for reading my littel story and sorry for all the mistakes.

'till next time :)


	4. I want to get to know you

So I had the first half of the story ready and then the window closed and I lost everything! I cried a little and move on, I hope this version is better.

Ready for some Quinntana time?! hope you'll like it!

**Reviews:**_boringsoit- _thank you, again! I love when Q is on the edge so you'll see it a lot and the dirty side will appear more as we go.

_rainbowglitterfairy- _I like to thank anyone how takes time to write something on this story. I hope you keep reading it and have fun.

_QuinntanaEndgame- thank you very much :)_

_Shayrhin-_ Quinn has a lot of growing up to do and she needs to find herself. you can see that her wolf is dominant and have confidence and she's more awkward and shy. she has a long way to go.

_Quinntana2-_ I like Quinntana with a supernatural twist too ;) thank you so much!

_Guests-_ thank you! and yeah, like "cat's tail" this story about wolfs, but in a different way.

**Chapter rating: **s**T**ill

**Disclaimer: **don't own Glee.

* * *

I stood at the door and stared at her. I just stood there.

She wore a blue V neck shirt that hug her in all the right places, black skinny jeans and high-heels.

I scanned her from head to toe, stopping at her cleavage for a second and then on he plump red lips.

Then my hazel eyes found her brown ones, I could see a hint of shyness throw the confident façade.

My wolf was so excited, all she wanted to do is kiss her and let her know how much I love and need her.

"Hi" that's was the only word I could say at this moment.

"Hi" she smiled at me. I know all of her smiles, but this one is new and definitely my favorite.

We got to the living room and sat, quite far from each other, on the sofa.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"No, thank you"

The tension was big and all I wanted was for her to feel comfortable.

_"Ask her about her life"._

"How was your day?" I was nervous, I really want this to work, I want to get to know her.

"Not bad, coach let me run the practise so it was fun" Sue Sylvester, the Cheerios coach, this woman is the devil! since Mr. shue took over glee club and brought it back to life she is trying to destroy us in every way she can.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you ok? I just asked you how was your day and you didn't answer" she looked at me and raised her eyebrow.

I need to stop spacing out on people!

"I'm fine, sorry. I had a good day, Mr. shue told us to think about a theme fo our winter musical and Rachel is going crazy about it"

"I forget that you friend with the midget"

"Santana please don't call her that, she's my best friend"

"Sorry.."

I heard it right? Santana Lopez apologize?! I think I'm in the twilight zone.

"So what movie you want to watch?"

"Whatever you like"

I want her to pick the movie, I need to get to know her "come on Santana, just say a name, I have all the movies in the world"

"Ok, how about Ted?"

"Good choise!" comedy, nice "we better order the food now too"

"Yes.." she was about to something but she got a text, I watch her read it and answer "sorry, it just Britt"

My wolf wasnt happy to hear that, I could feel her getting upset.

'Calm down, she's her best friend and she's her with you. breathe!'

"What would you like to order?" I tried being casual.

"Chinese?"

"Great!" I called and order us food while watching her texting again.

'You need to show her who's the boss'

'I'm not getting in to it with you, just shut up'

'If you mark her now everyone will know how she belong to'

"No!" I accidentally shouted.

"You ok?"

"Yep" I walk back to the sofa with cola and 2 glasses 'be cool!' "so the food is on its way"

"Cool" her phone start ringing and instead of answering she turn it off "So what do you like do outside of school?"

I was wondering if it was Brittany that keep on calling her, but I was glad she turn it off "I..I do.." stuttering? really?! "I like to read and draw"

"Can I see some of your drawings?"

Considering most of my art was about her and life as a wolf I don't think it's a good idea. I played with my necklace while trying to find a way to say no without hurting her.

"You don't have to, art is a personal thing, I get it" she smiled at me this new smile and stroke my hand.

My whole body tens, this simple touch made me feel like I'm on fire! my necklace start shining bright, burning my skin and getting some of her color back, but I didn't mind, it's a good thing.

"What are you feeling now?"

I was taken aback with her question "what do you mean?"

"You said that the necklace is like a mood ring, and it shining now it means you feel something..what is it?" she look curious.

What am I going to tell her?! I ruined everything! she's going to run!

Then the door bell rang.

saved by the bell!

I ran to the door [in a normal-human pace] and got our food.

Thank god she didn't ask about it again and we just watched the movie. more like I watched her watch the movie.

This is the closest I've ever being to her. I could almost touch her olive skin, I'm sure it soft.

When she laugh she looked perfect, just like an angel. my angel.

In the first time in my life my wolf was completely calm, making small purr noises inside my chest.

I wanted to get closer to her, but I couldn't, I need to take it slow and we're just started to be friends. I think.

She caught me staring at her a few time and giggle, I guess she didnt mind. what's going on?

The movie ended and we, once again, looked at each other. I want to tell her so much but I can't.

"So.."

"So.."

"You first"

"You first"

We both laugh "great movie,ha?" she said.

"yes. you want ice cream?" I offered.

"Sure, you have strawberry flavor?" she was excited.

"yes, come on"

"Where is your parents?"

"They're gone to watch a movie and have dinner, it's their date night"

"Cool, do You have siblings?"

"Sister, Frannie. she's a senior" I gave her the ice cream and we sat on the table.

"I've heard about her, she's dating Dylan, right?"

"yes. what about you?"

"I'm an only child" I could feel her getting sad so I decided to leave it.

"What do you do when you're not trying to drive drunk?"

"Are you mocking me?" she pretended getting hurt.

"Never!" I was half-joking half-serious.

"I usually hanging out with Brittany and the Puck..and I like to sing"

"Really? can I hear you? you should join glee!" I bet her voice is spectacular. I need to tell Rachel.

"You sound just like manh.." I gave her a look "sorry, like Rachel. I sing only to myself"

Like my art..

"When and if you'll be ready I'd like to hear"

"Thank you"

There was a comfortable silence. I wish this moment last forever.

"You have some.." she pointed at my cheek and got closer.

My heart start beating like crazy, my hand start to sweat and my mouth felt dry.

She clean the ice cream off my face but didn't move.

I could feel her breathe on my lips. she looked at my eyes and then on my lips.

Do I kiss her? what if I wont be able to control myself and hurt her?

My wolf didn't help either 'go for it! her mate want this!".

I could feel my self control slip away so I hold on to the table as a last resort.

Our eyes flicker between our eyes and lips, still not sure if it's the right thing to do.

Fuck it! she's my mate, I suppose to kiss her!

She closed her eyes and I felt like I'm going to explode and my eyes turn yellow.

As I lean in to her I heard someone at the door and jump to the other side of the room.

I was terrified. what just happened? did she saw?

"Quinnie?" my mom called me.

"We're here" I said quite out of breath.

"Hello" my mom said towards Santana.

"Mom, dad this is Santana" I looked at her, trying to see if she's fine.

"Nice to meet you" my parents smiled at us "we'll be the living room if you need us"

"San.." I came close to her.

But she cut me "I need to go"

fuck, I ruined it. she's going to hate me.

I walk her to the door, not sure what is the right thing to say.

"Santana I'm sorry"

"Don't be, it's o.k"

"I don't want you to be mad or something"

"I'm not, I really need to go home or my mom would kill me" she looked honest "I had a great time today and thank you for everything"

"You welcome" she hugged me and I tried to get as much as I can from her touch and scent.

I closed the door behind me and one tear left my eye.

I walk past the living room and I could hear my parents debate, they weren't sure if the should talk to me.

"Not now" I said quietly and gone up to my room.

* * *

I was under my covers listening to sad music, trying my best to not make a sound but I couldn't stop crying.

My wolf was wailing inside of me and it was like someone punching me in the stomach.

I could sense their worries but I didn't want to speak to anyone.

My necklace was burning so strong and the color became brighter.

It's done. I'm done.

after a while I've heard a beep, so I search my phone and when I found it I saw 4 text's.

_"I hope you're having a good time! call me after! -Rach"_

_"Enjoy you're girl wolfy! talk to me!- Sam-the-man"_

_"You wont believe how many ideas I have for glee! call me when you're done charming her -Rach"_

_"Quinn I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry and that I had a really good time. hope we can do it again some time? :) -Santana"_

This girl never stop surprising me! I sat up, clean my face from all the tears and replay.

_"I enjoyed today too and I'll be happy to do it again"_

After a few second another beep _"cool, I'll talk to you tomorrow. good night -Santana"_

_"sweet dreams"_

wow.

I send Rachel and Sam a text saying I'm tired and I'll fill them in on everything tomorrow.

I have no idea what's going on in my life and with Santana but I can't give up,I just start getting to know her and she's perfect! I want to learn more about her and I hope she feels the same.

I'll prove her how much love I have to give her and that I'm right for her.

I drifted to sleep thinking about the most wonderful girl on earth and how she is mine.

* * *

**A\N:** I tought to add more but decided not end it her.

Will Quinn's insecurity would be an obstacle?

Does Santana have feelings for her?

The only thing I'm going to say is that it wont be easy.

**Question: **whatwould you prefer to see on the next chapter:

-jealous!Quin

-Quinn loses control

-Best friends time

-More of Puck and Britt

**Next update:** tomorrow or the next day.

Tell me what you think, it means a lot.

'till next time! =]


	5. My girl

I can't say how much it means to me to know you like the story! I appreciate the all reviews and promise to do my best to bring you the best!

I hope you ok with the slow pace, I want to get the time build Quinntana and Q herself..but we're getting there.

**Chapter rating: **s**T**ill

**Disclaimer: **don't own Glee.

* * *

It's a beautiful morning, the birds are singing, the sun is shining and the smell of bacon filling the house.

I entered the kitchen and my family was already in the middle of breakfast. they didn't know that things are fine now so they just looked at me.

I hate that look, like I'm a lost cause or something.. but I can't blame them, they were afraid.

"I talk to her yesterday, we're fine" they seem relived.

"Then tell us how it went before our parents ruin your moment"

"Frannie it's private, leave your sister and eat your food" my mom told her, but I know how bad they wanted to know.

"It's ok mom, I don't mind" but first some bacon!

"Stop eating for a second and tell us!" she's such a gossip! I growl at her and swallow the food that was in my mouth.

"Well, we watch a movie and ate.." they stare at me and didn't blink once "what did you expect is going to happen? we just got to know each other"

"You almost got to know each on the physical level" she start laughing and my eyes turned yellow and I growl at her.

"Stop it you two, Frannie don't tease your sister and Quinn don't ever do that to your sister"

"Yes mom" we both said and my father giggled.

I looked at my watch and got up fat "where are you going young lady? finish your food"

"Me, Rachel and Sam meeting early so we'll have time to talk"

"fine, but you need to go hunting late, you need to get stronger"

"Ok mom" I said and hurried to my car.

* * *

I got to school and went to the backyard, where our tree is.

We said our greetings and lied on the grass.

There was a silence for like 5 minutes because I needed to organized my thoughts and gain some confident.

"She came and we talked, when we watched the movie I couldn't remove my eyes from her and she caught me and laugh" I played with the grass "she told me a bit about herself and we even had a perfect cliché moment while we ate ice cream" I pause for a second, remember how close we were and what almost happened "we almost kissed but my parents came back and she needed to go"

"You almost kiss her?!" she's such a drama queen.

"Actually, she was the one that almost kiss me"

"What?!" they both turn to look at me.

"We had a moment that's all and she texted me that she would like to do it agin"

"Like a date"

"I don't know Sam, I think we're just friends for now"

"When we almost kiss I nearly lost control" I confessed.

"What happened?" he asked calmly.

"My eyes turned and I felt on the edge"

"You would never hurt her"

"I know Rach, but I wanted to ravish her so badly!"

"Shes your mate and you finally close to her, but you wouldn't do anything she's not ready for"

"You just love her too much"

"I do.."

"I have an idea, what do you say about we get together today and watch the "X-men" movies?"

"You two and your obsession with this movies!" Rachel, lets say, didn't like when we talk about it or watch it, but Sam and I was in love in them.

"You're saying you wont come?" Sam tease her.

"Of course I'll be there, but we're gonna watch only 2!"

"Fine" we all agreed

We were on our way to school when suddenly "oh Rach I forget to tell you"

"What is it?"

"She told me she like to sing" as I finish the sentence she stopped and held me.

"Quinn Lucy Fabray are you telling me your girlfriend sings?"

"Shes not my girlfriend" yet "and yes"

"You have to convince her to join glee club! you heard he sing? is she good? we need a strong voice in the club, I can't do all the work alone"

"Slow down! I don't know how she sound because she only does it when she's alone and I ask her to join, but that's not really her thing..and shes the captain of the cheerleaders so.."

"After you introduce us I'll convince her, you're useless!" she started to walk again and Sam and me just burst out laughing following her.

* * *

Shes here! I could smell her when we entered the school.

I walk faster along the trail of her vanilla perfume and saw I her.

She stood at her locker, wearing her tight uniform. a skirt that barely covers something and exposing her never-ending smooth legs and firm ass and don't let me start on the top that just emphasizes her big round boobs and her abs.

I felt myself getting hotter by every passing moment I spent leering at her.

And then I saw that bitch from yesterday all over her, trying to touch her and whispering in her ear. how dare she put her FILTHY hands MY girl?!

'Go over there and teach her and everyone else that Santana is our mate and no one can touch her!'

Santana didn't look like she enjoying it but did nothing to stop her.

'Afer we're done with that slut we're going to show Santana who she belong to"

I didn't argue with her this time.

I felt the transition starting, my eyes changed to yellow, my fangs star to come out and my necklace was burning. my wolf was going crazy inside of me, begging me to let her come out.

I saw Santana pass me, not even looking in my direction. what the fuck?!

I felt dizzy and saw some blood dripping before I pass-out.

everything went black.

When I woke up I was laying on a desk in an empty classroom with Rachel and Sam hovering beside me and a wolf I know too well.

I took a minute and got up slowly.

What just happened?

'Santana!'

Right, I need to go and rip someone's head of for messing with my girl.

I jumped of the desk but the wolf stood in front of me and growl, showing teeth.

"She needs me" I beg but the wolf just came closer to me, licking my hand.

I sat back down "what happened?"

"We were talking and suddenly we saw you in transition and didn't know what to do, we tried calling you and shake you but nothing helped, you were so emotional, so we tried to hide you. when Santana passed us you start bleeding and lost consciousness. when we got to the room she was already here"

he looked scared "I'm fine, I really am. can we go now?" I looked at the wolf.

She turned back and seemed worried "sis, what's up with you?"

"Nothing, it's just a nose bleed"

"It's not the first time" if I wasn't a werewolf I wouldn't hear him.

"Say it agin Sam"

"No.."

"It happened before"

Frannie starting to get angry, she pull my shirt and got me to stand. she push me against the wall and her eyes was yellow "now tell the truth"

"Mom told you not to do that to me" I tried to break free but couldn't.

"You think this if funny?! you loosing control and bleed, this seems fine? why didn't you tell us? whats wrong with you?"

"I don't know, ok? I was so strong and has so much control over my wolf and since the weekend all I want to do is be with her, I can't watch others touch her or even speak to her. and those dam nose bleeds driving me crazy!"

"Sis.." she loosed her hold on me and hug me, I felt safe in her arms.

"I'm scared"

"Don't worry, we tell mom, she..."

"No, you can't tell her! she'll freak and send me to gramma!" I start to shake in her arms.

"Ok, ok but you need to start talk to me about this things.."

"I know, but you all so scared and now that I finally starting to talk to her..I didn't want to let you down"

"Quinnie we're just want you to be with her. you know we have a reason to worry, we don't want to lose you"

"I know that, but I don't want to force her. I want her to be with me because she loves me"

"And she will" Rachel said softly.

"She's right, sis! don't give up, this nose bleeds are probably a symptom but you have time!"

"I guess.." I'm so weak.

Frannie touched my necklace and smile "I bet you didn't saw it got more color, don't you?"

Really? how could I miss it? "I remember times when I wasnt sure if Dylan loves me, I used to look at my necklace and see how red and bright she was" I could see tears in her eyes "don't hide things from me, I'm always her for you and I promise she'll see how amazing and beautiful you are, give her time but keep fighting, promise me you'll never stop fighting" two salty tears ran down her face. she needed me to be strong, they all do.

"I promise" I was convinced this time, I'm going to get my girl!

"Group hug!" agh Rachel and her ideas.

* * *

Sam and I were in english class, but I couldn't concentrate at all. why is she acting like that? I'm sure she had a good time yesterday..and my necklace!

What all of that means? I wish I could read her mind, just to know if she likes me a little.

I remember all the time I spent just looking at her from a far, see her laugh at someone's joke or gets upset when she didn't get what she wanted.

I know all her facial expressions, like when she wrinkle her nose when she's confuse and smirk when she have an evil or dirty tought.

Everyone sees her as the bitchy head cheerleader that doesn't care about anyone or anything, but I see more. I know there is so much more in her that she don't let people see. I have so much questions about her, about her parents, about her feelings. I want to get the time and reveal all there is inside of her. I want her to know how I'm hers and hers only. I want to be able to hug and kiss her as much as I want.

I just want her.

But I have my insecurities, what if I'm not enough for her, what if she would find someone before I could show her my love, what if I'll scar her.. who would want to be with me? I'm a nerd and wolf.

My wolf is another problem- we're so different. I'm trying to be more like her and believe in myself and not to fear, but it's hard.

But I'm going to figure all this things and be good to my wolf and be better for Santana.

Then is saw that I got a text, who send texts in class? weird.

_"Meet me at the bleachers at lunch -Santana" _my life getting weirder each day.

Not too long after I receive the text the bell ring.

"Lets go eat! I'm so hungry I can eat a whole cow" this guy eat like 4 people! he never full.

I laugh at how fat he was ready to go but I needed to get to her "Santana texted me to meet her, so go ahead and I'll catch you after we're done"

"Cool, go to your girl my big wolfy"

"Shut up Sam!" I pushed him and went to meet her.

It feels good to smell her and be close to her.

"Hi" we stand close to one another and it took all my power not to pull her to me and kiss her.

"Good morning"

"I was thinking maybe you want to hang out today?" she played with her finger ring.

'She want to spend time with us! I'm telling you, she likes us'

'Hush, she doesn't even know you"

'Yet! and she'll love me more than you!'

'You are.. never mind!'

Fuck "I kinda have plans with Rachel and Sam, but you're more than welcome to join" I really need time with the guys but I was hopping she'd say yes.

"No, I don't want to bother you.." I felt horrible for disappointing her.

"I wont, come on, it will be fun!" what am I doing? this could go wrong in so many ways..and Rachel's going to talk to her about joining glee.. but I have Sam, he's my hope.

"You really think me and the midget can spend time together?" I let the Rachel comment slid because I want to be with her today.

"Sam will be there and will watch movies and you'll get to see Rachel going crazy when Sam and I start play parts of the movie.." I was so excited trying to convince her.

"You do that?" she smiled and I felt my heart malting. I saw her looking at my necklace and I didn't need to look to know she was glowing like crazy.

"Ok"

"Ok?"

"Ok" oh my god! oh my god! oh m-y g-o-d!

"So what time?"

"18:30"

"Cool"

She was about to leave but I had to ask "Hi Santana?"

"Yeah?" she turn around.

"This morning..at the hallway..why didn't you talk to me then? why here?"

I can sense she was uncomfortable and she blushed "I..I.."

"You don't have to give me an answer" I dint wat to ruin everything by force her to talk about it.

"No, you don't deserve it" she took a big breath " it's just that you're so different from the people I hang out with and you know that I'm a bitch.."

"you're not!" I can't let her feel that way about herself.

"I am, to some people, but you still helped me and I'm very grateful for that" I smiled at her, she's so cute right now "but I can't let them see us together" fuck, that sting "and it's not only my reputation as head cheerleader..I want to get to know you without all the talking and gossip, it's always end bad and I think we can be friends"

She was so honest and scared but I need to let her know that it's fine "don't worry about it, I get it! I want to get to know you too so forget about them and come tonight"

"Am I still invited?" she was unsure. this girl is so different than the girl everyone knows..I like her that way.

"Sure!" I smiled at her and I got my special smile in return.

* * *

When I told the guys about Santana coming over tonight they almost fainted. we never hang out with some one else, specially a cheerleader.

I hope I made the right decision telling her to come, but the need to be with her is bigger than my fears.

Now I need to let my wolf run free for a while, let some energy out after this crazy morning and before tonight.

I ran as fast as I could in the woods, chasing rabbits and playing with butterfly's.

After an hour or so I took a break and just lay on the ground.

Something felt weird, I felt lost.

* * *

**A\N:** so what do you think? are you disappointed or happy? who, other than the girls, is your favorite character? the chapter was too short or o.k? tell me! :)

**Next:** as always, I'm working on it! my mind going crazy with this story.

**Your choice: **glee club scene or more about the necklace?

'till next time ^^


	6. Is it hot in here?

Well it's after 04:30 now and I just finished this chapter. I had a crazy day, it was elections day in my country so I voted [for the first time! :)] and my best friend needed my help so I had to stop in the middle and lets not forget that I lost part of the chapter, again, so I re-worte it [I need to remember to save more often!]

So it's a long chapter and there are some parts I love so much! I really wanted to keep writing but I'm exhausted.

**I'm sorry for the delay and I hope you'd like it at least as much as I do. and sorry for all the mistakes!**

**Reviews: **_boringsoit, rainbowglitterfairy, QuinntanaEndgame, Quinntana2-_ thank you all so very much!

_gen-gen37-_ thank you! I hope you'll keep reading and enjoing the story!

**Chapter rating: **s**T**ill

**Disclaimer: **don't own Glee.

* * *

The time was 19:15 and I was loosing hope. I knew it was too much from me to ask her to come here and why would she even want to? she have her friend's and she can have who ever she wants. she doesn't need to waste her time with the school losers. my hopes were way up too soon, I can't really expect her to fall for me and to feel what I've felt for years. I wish I could give her all the time in the world to start feeling something.. but I'll give her all my time.

My wolf is begging me to go find her and just be near her but my friends are here and even tough I want to cry I wont, they're my friend's and they're trying to help me and cheer me up. so I sucked it up, puts a smile on my face and did my beast to put Santana a side so I could focus on them. if there is a chance I'll have fun its with them. I love my best friends.

"Listen to me, the idea of Grease for the school musical is brilliant! I'll be the perfect Sandy and Sam you could be Kenickie and Q you can be...Frenchy!" Rachel was determinate to find the perfect theme for the musical and of course she'll be the one to play Sandy and Sam as kenickie is hilarious! but I don't want to be Frenchy..

"Rachel can you for once give the leading part to someone else?" I regretted this words as soon as I said them.

"And let it be a disaster? I'm not going to compromise for less the best and everyone knows I'm the best" yeah, well I can't say she's doesn't have a great voice but I couldn't not laugh at how serious she took it.

"Can we not talk about school right now, I want to watch the move..and eat, I'm starving"

"Fine, but we're not done talking about it" we settle on the couch and was about to watch the movie but then my heart start speeding and I could smell my favorite fragrance.

"Hi! why did you pause the movie? we just str.." I didn't let him finish and walk to the door. when I opened it I saw her wearing a grey tank top, Roll-Up Shorts and her hair was loose. pure beauty.

"I'm sorry I'm late it's just that.." I tought she's going to say she wasnt sure if she still want to hang out but I felt a vibe that told me otherwise so I didn't let her finish and told her we just started the movie "you're lucky, you missed Rachel talking about how amazing singer she is"

Rachel didn't let it pass "you know I am the perfect Sandy and we're not done discussing it" we all laugh "and hello Santana, you should know that it's not very polite to be late" I glare at her. what is she trying to do?

"And you should know it's not very polite to wear this hideous whatever it is you are wearing" yeah, that's my girl. Rachel was about to say something but I gave her a warning with my eyes, she should know better.

"Hi Samuel" wow, she's nice to him.. he said hi with a mouth full of food "so what are we watching?"

"X-men!" can he stop eating for a second?

"Sam please don't talk while eating" I punch his arm "is it ok? we can watch something else"

"What? I've tried for years to convince you to watch other movies but.." is she for real?! she looked at me and stopped talking, Sam and Santana just giggled.

"No, it's fine..whatever" something is off about her. I'll try to find out late.

Rachel sat on the single couch, me and Santana shared the large couch and Sam sat on the floor, close to the food.

Once again I couldn't tear my eyes off of her 'How we got so lucky?' I wish I knew 'she's sad' why 'how should I know? you need to talk to her' she apparently felt my stares because she looked at me at smiled the smile I like to call "my smile". the purrs in my chest was so loud that I was afraid she can her it, but its out of my hands..my wolf relax whan she's near me. I can only imagine what will happen whan we will be closer..or intimate. agh only thinking about touching her soft skin..to kiss her sensual lips..perhaps she would let me to feel her beautiful rounded twins, I unconsciously licked my lips. o.k, if I'll keep thinking about it I might just jump her. I need to clear my head, my control is a bit shaky lately so I better block this for now. but only until I'm alone.

"You actually like this shit? I don't get it" I jumped because she whispered it in my ear. I was deep in tought about her sexy body that I totally miss her getting closer.

"Ah yeah" what? I can't think straight with her being so close to me and my wolf trying to push me to get closer to her and my necklace burning my skin. I need air!

"Is everything ok with you? you seem a bit flushed" she was still close to me "is it because of me?" is she teasing me? wtf?

"What? no..no.." yeah, very believable 'you're pathetic' it's because you can't stop thinking about her body all the nasty things you want to do to her 'admit it; you want it to, chicken!' shut up!

"I know you're not telling me the truth Q, your necklace is on fire, it's almost like she really burning you" you have no idea! and did she just called me Q?! is she trying to get me to lose my sanity? cause she's doing a great job!

"It's fine, I get it' I'm hot" she winked at me and continued to watch the movie.

There are two possibilities to whats going on here; one is that all of this is an illusion and nothing of what just happened didn't happened or she's playing a some cruel game 'or she likes us! grow some balls!' don't think so 'we need to woo her and let her see what real love is' maybe you're right but I don't want to push her 'time is not on our side' I really don't want to think about it now so I just blankly watch the t.v.

When the movie ended there was a tension silence for some time "well, if you're going to just sit here and shut up I have something to say" please don't "Santana why don't you join glee club? I heard you sing" fuck me.

"First of all Barbra, get it in to your small mind that I will never be in this club, and you don't really want me to still all the solos, second Q not cool!" she wasnt angry, more like embarrassed.

"Can we not talk about singing for a change? we can talk about the tattoo I want to do" my savior!

"Trouty mouth it's very badass of you!" just wait until you hear what her want to get, it's going to be hilarious!

"tell her Sam, what you want to get?"

"Captain America, of course!" 2 second pass and she and I burst into laughter

"I don't get way you need to destroy your body"

"Leave him alone Rachel, he may be a geek but a badass one" 'was she defending him?' calm down, it's nothing. I was starting to lose it again 'we need to teach her how to beehive' I felt the anger build inside of me, lately it's been hard for me to be in control but I have to!

I took a deep breathe and just kick him, he didn't understand but it was better that way. my clueless boy!

* * *

It was 21:30 when Rachel and Sam said they needed to go home, we said goodbye and Sam couldnt restrain himself and told me "work your magic wolfy", lucky for him she didn't heared him.

So we left alone...setting on the swing in the porch..what now? I have no game and it's hard to concentrate when this goddess is in front of me. and then I remembered, "Santana are you all right?"

She seems surprised "why are you asking"

"I don't know, you seemed a bit off earlier" I hope I didn't cross the line.

"It's nothing, not a big deal" I didn't want to push her, all I can do is trying being there for her "I like it when your necklace shines when I'm with you" wow, certainly didn't expect that. but yet again, it's always going crazy around her. it's a good thing I heal fast or else I would be in a lot of pain.

She looked at me straight in the eyes and start playing with the necklace, I wonder why it's not hurting her like it does with other but I guess it's because she's my mate. "it feels hot" she was close to me and I didn't know what to say or do "you know what Quinn?" I just shook my head "I think its only happened when I'm close to you, am I right?" how can I answer that? 'tell her!' I'm not going to tell her, she'll run away faster than us! 'you need to tell her something, our mate is a smart girl..and hot..so hot! and so close to us right now' how can you think like that now? really, just shut up and let me think.

"I take your silence as a yes" she licked her lips and let go of the necklace "I should go home" she got up and waited for me to do the same.

I stood on shaky legs and hoped not to collapse "I had a nice time today, even tough Berry was there, thanks for the invite" my hear beat so fast.

"I'm glad you showed up"

"Good night Q"

"Sweet dreams Santana" I told her and she gave me a kiss on the cheek. I kept standing there with a burning cheek, how can I be this hot just by one kiss? and not even on the lips! my wolf was howling loud. I needed to take a run and fast!

* * *

I got back from my run, I was exhausted all I wanted was to take a shower and go to sleep. when I entered home and pass the living room my parents sat there, it was normal except my mom yelled at me to come sit on the couch.

"What's going on?" I doesn't look good.

"You tell me" she was red from anger.

"I don't know" big, big mistake!

"Quinn Lucy Fabray did I teach you to lie?" she stood in front of me and yelled.

"No ma'am" I was scared, my mom can get very angry and I know no good is going to come out of it.

"I'll ask you one more time, tell me the truth!" I glance at my dad, pleading for help "no young lady, no one can help you this time!"

"I..I.."

"Let me refresh your memory, you went hunting like I told you and on your way back you decided to go visite someone, am I right so far?" she stood with her hand fold.

"Yes ma'am" my wolf tried to hide as deep as posible.

"You, still in your wolf form, visited this young lady name Kelly" I nodded "and you growled at her, showing your teeth. scaring the girl to death"

"I just wanted.."

"Don't you dare end this sentence! what did you think going over there, showing yourself, puting us all in danger?"

"It's because.."

"No! you have no responsibility for your pack, no respect for me or your grandma and no self-control" she was furious, her eyes were yellow and I was afraid she's going to hit me.

"Please ma', let me explain!" I begged her with tears in my eyes.

"There is no excuse for acting so irresponsibly!"

I started to cry "I only done it because of Santana, please mom you have to forgive me! I'm so sorry" my crying got more loud and I was short of breath.

"Explain" she said harshly.

"This girl..she..was all over her and I couldn't take anymore!" I tried to stop crying but couldn't "my wolf was crazy and jealous and possasive..I didn't meant to hurt her" my dad came and hug me and I sobbed on he's shoulder.

My was quiet for couple of minutes and then sat beside me "I understand why you did it, but you put all of us un danger and you could seriously hurt that girl"

"I know ma'"

"Well, we have to figure out a way for you to control yourself better..." oh no! not that!

"Don't send me away, please!" when a wolf is out of hand he send away for re-education "I can't be far from her" my wolf was shaking of fear and was wailing.

"You and the little wolf of yours can relax, I'll talk to gramma" thank god! I love my mom so much! "but it's only because this is a crucial time" she glance at my necklace.

"I get it.." I was relived, but I knew things just got tougher. "is the girl all right?"

"Yes, she is. probably not going near anyone soon" 'good!' you seriously need to shut up now! look what you've done!

"Is there anything else we should know?" yes, but I'm not going to tell you cause you'll kill me. then Frannie came in to the room, oh lord!

"Is everything ok? did I misses something?" she looked at me curiously. my mom filled her in and I could see she's not sure if to tell about my nose bleeds or not. I begged her with my eyes, I can't deal with it now! I'm so dead!

"Don't worry mom, I'll watch over her" she smiled at me. yeah, best sister ever!

* * *

Frannie and I got upstairs and she pulled me to her room and sat me on her bed.

Her eyes turned yellow and she was angry, fun for me..I rolled my eyes "do it again and I swear to god I'll kick your sorry ass"

"What do you want from me?" I didn't have power for another lecture, I wanted to sleep so the next day will come and I'll see my girl.

"Didn't we had an agreement? you promise me you'll come to me with this shit!" I could see her fangs.

"I didn't plane on it! I just lost control.." 'why are we defending ourself? the bitch deserve it!'

"Your wolf deserve to be spank!" oh she wont like it. and now I had yellow eyes and I was ready for a fight "oh the little cub offended? are you going to hit me?"

'I will if you keep talking!' I growl loud and tried to jump on her but she was faster.

She chuckled at me "for real? I don't think so" she push me on the bed an held me down "I'm older so you listen to me before I'm going to mom and dad" I tried to fight her but she was bigger and stronger than me "can you calm down?! I've done some research and I think I know what's going on with you" I turned right back and waited for her to keep talking "well, I didn't find much because everyone think they're on the CIA for god sake! but I can say the bleeds are warning sign..you really upgrade your game sis"

I'm sick of it! it's hanging above my head and I can't run away from it "but I see your necklace looking much better, what happened?"

"I don't know Frann, she's weird, like getting closer but pulling away..I don't know what to think or if it's too fast and what does she wants?" I'm so confused and it's frustrating.

"Hi, calm down sis! perhaps she's afraid or don't know how to approach you, you're so different from each other, but keep being amazing as you are be there for her and you'll thing that thing will change" that actually helped! I felt more relaxed now. I was too tired to go to my room so I slept with Frannie. I was the small spoon, I felt safe with my sister and I'm glad we get along, even tough she's a pain in my ass some times.

* * *

**A\N: **I feel drunk with how much I'm tired! but I really want to know what do you think? too much too soon? was it intresting? favorite scene\character\moment\qoute? I love and need the feedbacks!

**Question: would you like to see more teasing from Santana's part or would you prefer she'll be distance**

**Next update: **I'll work on it when I wake up and after some reviews.

**so... review, review, review! :) :)**

**'till next time :**


	7. I'll protect you until I die

Hello!

Here is another chapter [and a late update] and I hope you'd be happy with the developments.

**I'm truly sorry for all the mistakes, my grammar's sucks and my mind think faster than I can write so I missing some words sometimes. I love this story and even if it's a little hard to write in a different language and I have blocks I'll keep writing it for you if you'll keep reading it.**

**Thank you all for the reviews, favorite and alerts! I can't do it without you so I send you my love :)**

**Chapter rating: **not taking any chances - **M**

**Disclaimer: **don't own Glee.

* * *

Sam and I were standing at my locker, we talked about the last episode of "the big bang theory". this guy is like my brother, we have a special connection; we can talk about anything and we like the same things, when we fight it's about stupid things and we make up a second later. he was the first person I told when I founded out that my mate is a girl, we were 8 and he told me "that is so awesome, we can talk about girls and football and all this stuff!" so instead of football we talk about science fiction and superheros but we also have our serious talks about life and the future. he's the only one I can speak to about the whole mating thing, he doesn't judge me or rushing me to do things I'm not ready for, he's just being supportive. when Santana and Brittany was a couple he kept telling me there's still hope and to keep fighting. I trust him with my life.

"Quinn!" Rachel storm the hallways, I wonder what happened this time.

"What's up Rach?" Sam asked her.

"She didn't tell you?" he shook his head "well, apparently before we came yesterday she went to the girl who tried to hit on Santana and terrorized her" so dramatic! it was a friendly warning

"Quinn! your mom knows? she'll kill you!"

"keep it quite, and she knows and she's trying to find a way to deal with my controlling problems without sending me away" I looked around to make sure no one heard anything.

"Your wolf was really mad, ha? I've heard that the girl doesn't go alone anywhere" she took her books out of locker.

"Q you know I really want to see you together but that is too much, wolfy needs to calm down a bit" _'ph not going to happened, I'll protect her forever'_

"I'll learn to control it and find the balance" _'it wont mean a thing if we won't have her'_ you think I don't know that?! _'so do something!'_.

"Hi it's ok, you'll get it and the girl!" Sam gave me a hug.

"She totally in to you"

"Stop it Rach"

"From what I've seen there is something there"

"Either way, you need to figure it out"

When we went to class I accidentally ran into someone. I bent down to collect my books when a blonde haird girl helped me.

"You're Quinn, right?" she's always so cheerful

"I am" since when cheerio's talking to us?

"You should know that she can't take her eyes off of you" she said with a big grin. is she talking about Santana? what does she know? what's that even mean? _'dork! ask her!'_

"I don't know what are you talking about" by the look on her face I can tell she doesn't believe me.

"I'm her best friend, I know when she likes someone, give her time" we stood up and she whispered to me "you better not hurt her" and skipped away. all three of us didn't have a clue what just happened and the bell rang so we needed to go to class.

English is my favorite class but I couldn't concentrate, Brittany's words was echoed in my head, I know Santana wants us to be friends or something like that and I also know she wants to keep it quit, but the new information changes things. she's sending me vibes and gets closer to me and tease..but in the same time she's far. all my insecurities Surfacing and I'm paralyzed.

* * *

Thank god for glee! I'm ready to have some fun and not to think about all the mess I have in my life.

"Good morning to you all, today we're not going to talk about the musical.."

"But Mr. sue! we need to start practice if we want to be good" Rachel jumped.

"I know that Rachel, but today I thought we can do something fun, so improvise! let your creative side come out"

Mike and Tine jumped from their seats and the music started.

Mike started _"See, I really couldn't sing I could never really sing, what I couldn't do was..."_ his voice isn't the best but he can really dance, he's the best dancer I saw in my whole life! his girlfriend, Tina, has a great voice and together they're perfect. we all sang along with them, just having fun without the pressure of any competition. I saw Finn and Sam dance like they're on drugs and pretending to be opera singers, and Sugar, Artie and Mercedes just dancing together.

"Well that s was fun!" Blaine said.

"Great job Tina and Mike" Mr. sue told them.

"Mr. sue can we just decide about the theme for the musical?" Rachel wasn't going to give up. Mr. sue looked and us and we all nodded. of course we picked "Grease", everyone wanted to sing all the cool songs and get dress like them. choosing what role everyone gets will be hard, Tina and Rachel fought for being Sandy and the guys for Danny's role. I just sat there, not really caring..I only want to have fun and sing, I don't care about solos and the main part. Mr. sue decided to have audition in three days and everyone started to get ready.

* * *

We just left the choir room when I got a text _"Come meet me under the bleachers? I know you have a free period" _so I'm not going to re-read "the lord of the rings".. when Sam and Rachel gone to their classes I went to her.

She was sitting on an old couch wearing her sexy, breath-taking, uniform. I bitted my lips as I walked toward her _"the thing we could do to her on this couch!"_ if Brittany was telling the truth maybe we will.

"You came" she smiled my smile and got up to hug me.

"of course" we sat pretty close to one another. I need to know what we are, she need to tell me because all this mixed signals killing me "how are you?"

"All good" did she just looked at my lips?

"Santana I need to talk to you about something.." there is not turning back now.

"I get it, you don't want us to be friends" she was about to leave, that wasn't part of my plan _"great job, moron, you hurt her!"_

"No, wait" I could feel so many emotions from her, I need to calm her down..it's hard enough to keep control over myself and the crazy one "that's what I want to talk about" she tried to look strong but she kept playing with her finger ring and wasn't really looking at me. I need to get it done and fast "I get that you have your reasons for not wanting the whole school to know about our friendship but do you really want us to be friends? I don't get why.." it was my turn to be nervous.

She took a minute to think about it and I could hear her heat beats so fast, like mine "you're not like them, all they care about is shopping and who's dating who.. I wanted something else, I know it's looks questionable but that's the truth; you saved me from this guy at the party, just like that. I guess I need more and you seem nice and you don't care about my past or my reputation.." my wolf started to purr inside of me, we both wanted to kiss her so badly.

"I would do it again any time and you're right, I don't care about your past if you want to tell me you will and I'll never judge you..I like being close to you" oh fuck did I just said it out loud?! '_way to go! now we're making progress' _no, it's not good at all. shit!

"Don't look so scared, I like being close to you too" she got closer, playing with my glowing necklace "I already knew you like me close to you, did you forgot about this little thing?" she didn't take her eyes of it _'kiss her now or I swear I'll kill you!' _you would kill yourself too, idiot.. and I don't want to do the wrong thing "not talking? do I make you nervous?" her hand caressed the skin under the necklace and I couldn't talk, nothing came out of my mouth "is it bothers you?" she kept touching my burning skin, giving me goose bumps and my wolf howled loud as she could. I felt so hot that even 3 cold showers won't help "no? good to know" she finally looked in my eyes and a big grin was on her sensual lips "do you maybe want to go for an ice cream this afternoon?" my mouth was so dry so I just nodded "excellent, I'll pick you up around five" she kissed my cheek but very close to my lips.

I really wanted her and it felt empty when she backed away _"no! I need more, now!"_ we need to cool off somehow _"the only way I see is by making love to our gorgeous mate' _not going to happened so just try to relax.

"Today, in practice I almost killed all the girls" she started to laugh "they're so useless and Sue was yelling at me to push them harder. believe me, she'll kill them all by the end of this year" she looked at the sky between the cracks, sun rays touching her skin. she couldn't be more beautiful at this moment.

"I don't get how you put up with her" _'bonding time!'_

"She's not that bad" I looked at her and she laugh again "with me, anyway"

"I don't get why she hates us so much"

"You're taking her props money, how do you expect her to launch Brittany out a cannon if she can't efford to buy it?" I was shocked but laugh with her. it's so much fun just to talk like that.

* * *

There was no one at my house when I got back from school so I walked straight to my room and done my homework, took a shower and a nap.

_she pushed me against the wall, sucking on my neck leaving marks all over it. I let a small moan to escape from my lips and that only made her more aggressive, she throw me on the bed and set on my lap, she took off my shirt and her eyes turned black "you're so sexy!" she start kissing and biting my lips and I couldn't hold myself any longer, I pushed myself against her hip, trying to create some friction "I need you" I said desperately between kisses._

"Quinne can you come help us with the groceries?" REALLY dad?! I was so frustrated and needed to change my underweare..and maybe another shower. the things this girl does to my body!

"What took you so long?" my dad asked me when I entered the kitchen.

"Leave the girl" my mom told him with a smirk and I blushed. dam this stronger senses!

"Why are you blushing? it natural to feel like that..and you don't have your mate with you so.." Frannie came from nowhere. she think this is funny?! I growled at her and push her away from me.

"Play nice girls" my dad told.

"It's only human and your wolf has her needs.." with yellow eyes I pushed her to the wall.

"Hi! Quinn go upstairs Frannie find something to do beside teasing your sister"

"Yes mom"

* * *

*Beep* _"Hi Q, I can't make it today, problems at home :( I'm really sorry, I was looking forward for our afternoon together.. another time?"_

More than I was disappointed I was worried about her _"do u need something? to talk maybe?"_

_"Tnx perhaps a distraction ;)"_

_"a joke? ^^"_

_"not my first choice but fine"_

_"Why did the chicken say, 'Meow, oink, bow-wow, and moo?'_

_"why?"_

_"He was studying foreign languages"_

_"LOL! nice one. I got one too, what's 6.9?"_

_"what?"_

_"A really great thing ruined by a damn period ;) ;)"_

_"SANTANA!"_

_"admit that I made u laugh"_

_"I wont"_

_"but u don't deny it either :)"_

"What are you doing?" Frannie jumped on my bed.

"Nothing..where is Dylan?"

"Playing basketball with his friend. how are you texting?" she snatched my phone "oh I see! sexy talk"

"Give it back!" I ran after her in the house.

"Maybe I'll write her how much you loveee her!" we got to the first floor but she was faster.

"Don't you dare! come here"

"She's asking what are you doing, should I write her what you did before, I think she'd like that"

"I swear to god Fran! give me my phone!"

"I'm having fun, let see 'I was just thinking 'bout u..'" she ran in to mom and she grabbed my phone and returned it to me.

"Didn't your father told you to play nicely? now go"

I got back to my room and got a text _"u do? me 2.. I wish I could be with u and not here"_

My heart just skipped a beat _"u always invited :) and now u owe me ice cream"_

_"deal! can I ask you something?"_

_"shoot"_

_AFTER 7 MIN. "Santana?"_

She didn't replied to my text's, maybe she's busy or something.. I need to find something to do.

I talk to Rachel on the phone for a while, played some video games and ate dinner.

I was about to put my headphones, I love listening to music before falling a sleep, but I heard a strange noise from my window.

I saw someone wearing a hoodie throwing little stones. is that how I think it is? I didn't have time to react cause she climbed to my window.

"Santana? are you ok?" there is something seriously wrong with her.

"I'm sorry to fall on you like that but I don't have anywhere else to go" she looked broken and I'm going to take good care of her and then kill whoever hurt her.

"Tell me whats wrong" I guided her to sit on my bed.

"My parents, they came home and started to fight with each other and I can't be there with them"

"Did they hurt you?" I tried to find bruises but couldn't.

"No" she told the truth, thank god "you think I can stay here tonight?" _'you can stay forever, my love'_

"Like I'll ever let you go" fuck, that sounded bad "I mean, like that..you need to rest" she giggled "did you had dinner?" she shook her head "we have a lot of food left and then you'll take a shower and we can watch a movie if you want or just go to sleep" I can't believe how in control I am.

"Sound great" there it is, my smile.

She ate all the food I put on the huge plate I gave her, I can't help but wonder if she ate anything today. then she got to the shower and I went to talk to my parents.

I entered their room and crawled in to the bed "is she ok?"

"Yeah mom, is that ok for her to stay?"

"Sure sweety"

"Thank you so much!" I jumped out of the bed and was about to headed to my room.

"Quinne?"

"Yeah ma'?"

"I'm proud of you" she smiled at me and kissed me on the forehead.

I entered my room and she was sitting on my bed, in my P.J looking adorable as ever.

"So what movie are we watching?"

"Name it"

"21 street jump"

We got under the covers and watch the movie. she had my smell agh I want to kiss her, now! but I need to take care of her and make sure to keep her happy and safe, and the safest place is right here. I can feel she's more relax and her heart beats just fine. I wish time would stop so I wont have to be far from her again.

"You always doing it" she said without looking at me

"Do what?"

"watching me and not in a creepy way"

"Thank you for not thinking I'm a creep" I pretended to get hurt.

"Oh no! don't be offended I meant it in a good way" she looked me in the eyes and I couldn't control it and licked my lips. she got close to me "can you hug me? I need to feel protected" I'll protect you until I die. we laid on my bed, in each others arms. Surreal.

When the movie ended neither of us moved and I knew she's awake but it felt amazing to hold her. she moved so she could look at me and didn't say a word. it wasnt embarrassing or something, just silence. her heart beats got faster and she licked her lips while looking at mine and then I felt her soft lips on mine. it was short but it felt like there were fireworks inside of me. I could taste her on my lips and that was the best feeling in the world!

"Goodnight Q"

"Goodnight Tana"

* * *

**A\N: well, what do you think? tell me all your toughts and let me know if you have any ideas for the future.**

**Thank you for reading.**

****'till next time :}


	8. waking up next to you

The weekend is here! :)

I'm sorry for not updating yesterday but just when I was about to start my internet died...I didn't have it all night and when I woke up it took me 2 hours on the phone for it to work again :\

I hope you like Quinn-Santana forming relationship. I know it's a shorter chapter but I really wanted to write something before all the errands I have today.

**Chapter rating: T**

**Disclaimer: **don't own Glee.

* * *

When I woke up in the morning Santana was still in my arms but she was half on top of me, I couldn't believe we spent the all night in each others arms. I opened my eyes and just looked at her, taking in all her beauty, she was so peaceful and I felt myself falling for her even more [if it's even possible]. I didn't dare to move a muscle, I wanted this moment to never end. The girl I used to look from a distance, the one that always surrounded with all the hottest people and never talks to the unpopular kids, is now lying in my bed. She has no idea how much her presence in my life is crucial and I wish I could tell her everything and she'll tell me she love me and we live happy ever after, but it's not that simple.

_"She's not who people think she is, what everyone sees is a shell but we feel what she have inside, you need to show her that we love her no matter what and that she can be herself with us" _we will, don't worry _"so is that mean you're going to do something?" _yes, I am. My wolf got excited and howled loud and when I glanced at my necklace I saw she had a stronger red color, it made me smile because things starting to fall into place.

"Q I'll start charging you for all the starring" she was still half asleep.

"You already think I'm a creep so it doesn't matter" we both laugh and then she opened her eyes and looked up at me. I couldn't contain my happiness and had a smile from ear to ear and she smiled back "Are you feeling better?"

"Much" she didn't let go of me yet and I wondered if I can kiss her again, while I thought about it I felt her lips on mine. This time it wasn't short, she took my bottom lip into her mouth and bite softly. My body was on fire and I tried my best not to moan, but my wolf was so ready and couldn't stop howling and it just slipped from my lips. I blushed and felt her smiling on my lips. After a minute she pulled away with a huge smirk on her face "I think someone needs a cold shower" more like 10.

"You think you're funny. Ha?" She was about to get out of the bed but I pulled her back in "I'm not playing this game" I held her close to me.

"I don't know what you're talking about Q" I could feel her breath on my face "I just wanted to thank you for helping me"

"By kissing me?" why she feels the need to thank me by being physical?

"It looked like you liked it" I can't say if she's angry or hurt.

"I did, but I don't want you to kiss me because you owe me" something changed in her eyes after what I said.

"So because of what?" she challenged me and I was so nervous I couldn't speak. She looked at my necklace, as if it would give her an answer and I presume she got it because she just smiled and went to the bathroom.

Is it just a game for her or she has feelings for me? _"By the way she kissed us there's defiantly some feelings"_ so why she said it was for the help? _"Be patient" _this wolf is getting smarter..

When she came back I saw her getting closer to the window "I guess I'll be leaving, thank you for everything.."

"Are you serious? You're just going to leave? Through the window?" I laughed at her.

"Yeah.." confusing look written all over her face.

"Come here silly" I pulled her to the center of the room "we're going to go downstairs and eat breakfast, then you can leave if you want" I pause for a second "Through the door" I giggled.

"What about your parents?" she was tense.

"It's ok Santana, they know you're here and I bet they want to meet you" that's for sure. I really hope they won't embarrass me.

"I don't do parents" she didn't seem comfortable at all.

"My mom made extra food just for you and she would kill me if I just let you leave now" I held her hand "don't worry, they won't bite you" haha I made myself laughed and if someone will bite her it will be me.

"Fine, you owe me big time Fabray"

"Don't be a big baby, I thought the head cheerleader is a badass" I walked two steps before her "and I'll give you a kiss, don't worry" I looked at her and laughed and she just smirked.

When we reached the dining table my family just stared at us, not obvious and embarrassing at all. Santana just stood behind me and I felt how uncomfortable she was.

"Good morning girls" my mom finally broke the awkward silence.

"Good morning mom" I had a big smile on my face "this is Santana" my wolf and I was so proud.

"Good morning and thank you for having me" stutter much?

We sat and start eating and I could feel everyone staring at us, I made sure Santana was too busy with her food and turned my eyes yellow and gave them an angry look. After that everything got back to normal.

"So Santana, what's the deal with you and Quinn?" what the hell?!

"What do you mean?" I heard her heartbeat and I was worried she would explode.

"You're a cheerleader and my sis is a big nerd, I just don't see the connection" I'm going to kill her and I'll do it slowly! _"Let me out and I'll kick her ass!"_

"Frannie that's enough" my mom was also angry "Santana would you like some more pancakes?" she said calmly.

"No, thank you Mrs. Fabray"

"There is no need to be formal, you can call me Judy"

We finished eating and Santana said she needed to go home so I walked her to the door.

"Thank you for everything" she's so sexy when she's shy!

"It was my pleasure" more than you ever know.

"There is this party tonight.. And I'll be there.. If you, I don't know, wanna go" is she asking me out? It can't be "like you can bring Sam with you, it will be fun" ok, not a date… whatever. But she was so cute right now I wanted to push her against the wall and make her mine.

"Thanks but that's not really my thing and beside Rachel and Sam are coming over today" at least I'm not alone on a Friday night.

"Have fun today, I'll talk to you later" she started to go but stopped, turned around and gave me a hard kiss. She held my necklace for some reason but I don't care as long as her lips connected to mine.

* * *

They all sat in the living room with a big grin on their faces. I walked in and just started to tell them what happened because I really wanted it to be over and I was too happy.

"I'm really glad baby girl! You deserve to be happy and the necklace is so red!" my dad was happy almost as much as me.

"Me too Quinnie, but no more sharing a bed!"

"Why?! Frannie and Dylan sharing!"

"She's older than you and.."

"One year older!"

"Yes, one year and her mate is one of us now, you have a long way before that my dear. And I'm your mother so I make the rules"

"This is so not fair!" they want me to fail?! I don't see the problem to sleep in the same bed… if it will ever happen again.

"You better calm down or you'll be grounded"

"Listen to your mother"

"Fine!" I stormed out and went up to my room.

I'm not going to let them ruin this for me, I need to focus on Santana and nothing else.

* * *

_"What's next?"_

I have no idea.

_"I want to be with her"_

Me too.. But we need to take it slow.

_"Why? She into us and I want to with her so badly!"_

You'll need to wait. I want to make her feel like a queen.

_"But she's so hot!"_

I know that but for her to accept us she needs to fall for us and know everything and there is a lot of stuff, that's why we'll do it my way,

_"Then we can make love to her all day?"_ shut up!

I was getting ready to meet with Rachel and Sam when I got a text from her. _"Can I have your advice for my outfit for tonight?"_

_"Yeah, ok.." _who am I to say no to her.

After a couple of seconds I got another message so I opened it and almost fainted. She was wearing a black mini dress that has been tight around her body just right and showing a little too much cleavage. My mouth got dry and my wolf was ready to run to her place and ravish her.

_"u like?"_ she's not playing fair, if she'll keep teasing me I would die!

_"u look beautiful. Not too much cleavage? Leave something 4 the imagination"_

_"Jealous much?"_

_"Why would I? Are we a thing?"_ wow, this is a big question and I didn't want to talk about like this. I scared her.. It's done! Why I always ruin everything?!

_"Not so fast ;)" _ok I'm not going to analyze it and just go with the flow and see what will happened.

* * *

I met the guys at "Rocco" our favorite pizza place, we're coming here since we were kids, and we have our table with doodles from years ago. They make here the best pizza in the world! Rachel always gets pepperoni or mushrooms, but Sam and I love to mix and try new things.

"I can't believe she kissed you! It's awesome!" he gave me high-five.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to sleep together in the same bed" Rachel decided she's saving herself for marriage so we all have to as well. It's so like her!

"You sound like my mother" I sigh

"Your mother is a very smart woman"

"I think it's great that you're getting closer" he smiled and he have a big smile!

"Me too, just be careful"

I couldn't ask for better friends!

"Did you hear the new album of Sleeping with sirens?"

"I bought it online and I love it!" I told him.

"That's not really my genre but it's a good album"

"I wish we find a singer or a band the three of us like so we could go to a concert!"

"Me too.."

"I doubt that"

After we were done eating we went for an ice cream and sat in the park.

"You're eating like a two year old!" Rachel is always getting annoyed when I'm eating ice cream.

"Yeah Q, watch yourself" he put his cone right on my face.

"You are so dead Evans!" I chased him "you know I'm faster and I'll catch you"

"You won't!" he always thinks he can run faster them me but it's impossible.

"Sometimes I don't get who we're friends" Rachel yells at us and laughs.

I just caught him when my phone rang, it was a number I didn't recognize.

"Hello?"

"Quinn?" I barely heard a thing.

"Who is that?"

"It's Brittany; can you get to Puck's house?"

"Why?"

"Santana, she's too drunk and she's asking for you; she doesn't want to go with me and she can't stay here anymore"

"I'll be right there!" my whole body was tense; I was really worried about her and I knew something can happen to her at any second am not there. I told them what Brittany told me and rushed to the party.

The house was full with alcohol and cigarette smell but I sensed her right away and started to push all the people who was on my way. This was my first time at a high school party and I think it's horrible.

When I finally got to her I saw Brittany trying to hold her in place; she looked beyond wasted. Why she doesn't think!? Drinking so much is irresponsible.

I need to get her out of here!

"Here you are!" Brittany saw me stand there "I'm sorry for calling but I didn't know what to do"

"No, its ok, I'm here for her" I took her in my arms, ready to get the hell out of there.

"I'm glad she have you, tell her to call me when she sober up" she smiled at me and I walked away.

I don't get why she drink that much, is there something that bad she need to get wasted to forget? I don't know too much about her personal life but I hope to find out soon.

* * *

**A\N: **tell me what you think and what do you like to see next.

Thank you so much for reading. **Please** review it motivate me to keep writing.

'till next time :)


	9. Ups and downs

Wow chapter 9! It's been a week since I start to write it and I enjoyed every moment , even when I just stared at the screen not sure where to go next.

We have some stuff going on in this chapter so I hope you'll like it and won't think it's too fast or too much.

**Thank you so much for every single review, alert and follow. It's means the world to me, I can't keep this story without you. Love you all!**

**Chapter rating: T**

**Disclaimer: **don't own Glee.

* * *

While I took Santana to my place I thought about all the possible scenarios that would've happened if she stayed there. Seeing all the people at the party looking at her like a piece of meat made me sick and knowing that she must have found herself in unfamiliar bad more than once kills me. I want to find all the people who took advantage of her in any way and just give them what they deserve.

I laid her on the bed in the guest room, removed her shoes and covered her with a blanket. I was tempted to get into bed with her and hug her all night long, but I couldn't for so many reasons. I sat on a chair next to her until she fully fall asleep.

"Q?" she mumbled.

"I'm here Santana, try to sleep" I brushed her hair.

"Where am I?"

"In my place, Brittany called me and I brought you here"

"You saved me again" she smiled "come to bed with me" she tried to pull me in but she was so weak and just fall back.

"I'm right here, go to sleep"

"Not even a goodnight kiss?" her pout was almost irresistible.

"Tomorrow. Now please honey, go to sleep" I held her hand and she closed her eyes and not long after I knew she's asleep.

I went to my bed and tried to sleep too, but I couldn't stop thinking about Santana's life. How her parents let her go out and drink like that? Aren't they worried about her and why she didn't come home? Why have a child if you're not willing to take care of him and love him no matter what? It made me so angry! All of a sudden I've heard her cry. I rushed back to her room and hugged her tightly.. Like I can ever let her be like that alone. "Hush, it will be alright I promise you" her head was on my chest and I played with her hair. I felt her breathing getting slower and knew she's asleep for sure this time. I know my mom won't approve but I can't care less now, I'm not leaving her. She needs someone to care for her and I'm more than ready.

I couldn't close my eyes for a second, like something would happen if I did. I held her softly in my arm stroking her hair and caressing her arms. Sometimes she hugged me harder and got closer as possible, I don't know is she had a bad dream or got cold or afraid from something but I was there to protect her.

I wasn't alone; my wolf was standing on guard too, She enjoyed the proximity of our mate and was proud to protect her. Pacing and howling inside me like claiming that this is her mate and daring anyone to try come close. It felt great, like this is what I suppose to do in my life.

I felt quick-light pressures on my lips but it took me a couple of moments to wake up. I yawned and opened my eyes, I guess I fell asleep, seeing Santana with a big smirk on her face.

"What are you smirking about?" I was still sleepy.

"I tried to call your name and shook you but the only thing that wake you up was my kisses" she was confident. So hot.

"Trying to rape me Lopez? After I saved you?" I guess she influenced me.

"Are we on a last - name basis now, Fabray?" she was half on top of me and got closer, I could feel her boobs on mine and her hands roaming my waist. The fact that she still wore her dress didn't help because I could feel her exposed legs on mine "you have an interesting tactic to get me into bed with you, being a hero and all" how can she be THAT seductive so early in the morning? I'm trying to be a good person but she's not making my life easier by being extra sexy now.

I cough before I could speak "you were the one begging me to hug you" my turn to smirk.

"I was drunk and you just.." she licked her lips "can I just thank you properly?"

"Santana we can't" I had to remind myself that she's not in a good state right now and I'm not going to be like all the other pricks that used her.

"It's just a little hot thank you make out session" she looked at me with hungry eyes and slowly started rubbing herself on my leg. No need to say my wolf was ready to show her who she belongs to and make her scream.. But I need to stay focused.

"You can buy me breakfast if you want, but I'm not going to sleep with you" I stopped her from moving and tried my best to look serious even tough my inside was burning.

"You can't say you don't want me! Don't give me this bullshit!" she got up from the bed and she was hurt. I sensed there was much more to it , I didn't mean to hurt her but I couldn't do it.

"Santana don't be like that, I just want you to be safe" I came closer to her but she moved farther away from me.

"Why do you even care?! You don't know me.. You don't know shit about my life, why are you keep saving me?!" I knew this anger wasn't really towards me so I let her get it all out.

"Because I care about you and I want to know about your life, but I'm not going to take advantage of you. You need to understand that people can want more than your body and stop giving yourself to anyone that don't appreciate you"

"Don't tell me what to do, you have no idea! Just stop acting and leave me alone!" she opened the window and left.

What just happened?! I can't believe how low she thinks of herself.. I really need my mom.

* * *

My parents were sitting on the couch and I just ran to my mother with tears streaming down my face. She hugged me and let me get it all out and my dad went to make us tea. Every time I remembered what she said or how she felt it made me feel more horrible. I cried for about an hour before she even said a word.

I nearly had a panic attack "calm down baby girl, take a long breath and think about the forest and how free you're when you run out there" she waited for me to relax and gain control of myself and spoke again "I know what happened, you haven't done anything wrong my child. Your girl seems to be in a very difficult time and don't know how to handle someone taking care of her" my father came back and told me to drink the tea, it had special herbs. My dad was a genius when it came to alternative medicine and herbs so I drank it fast.

"But mom.. You should have seen her, she was so angry.. She probably wouldn't want to see me ever again!"

"Maybe at first, she needs time, but you'll be there when she's ready"

"I don't think my wolf can take it.." when Santana left I felt my wolf is in excruciating pain.

"She's hurt as much as your mate, but you need to be strong for both of them" I was worried I can't do it.

"Listen to me Quinnie, you're a strong person and a strong wolf. I don't know about any other werewolf how can stay away from their mate and gave them time like you do. I don't know how it is for you but I know you! I'm proud to have a daughter that is so caring and loving. Believe in yourself and you'll see everything will be just fine" my dad is such an emotional man, he had tears in his eyes.

"Thank you" I snuggled with them like I used to when I was a child. We watched some movies and had a nice time together.

Then Frannie and Dylan came and sat with us and we had a some family time. "Dylan you up for some play time?" we always play playstation, he's like the brother I never had.

"Why don't you call Sam and leave my boyfriend alone?" Frannie thinks it's childish and she knows if we start to play it will be hard to make us stop.

"Babe come on! Just for a little while" he's so whipped! My dad, mom and I was laughing so hard at them and Frannie just rolled her eyes.

"You better kick her ass!" I glared at her, like that even possible.

We played 'Fifa' for a while, of course I won most of the games and my mom needed to stop Fran from killing Dylan. It's so funny how she always ends up chasing him and when she catch him she forcing him to compensate her for the loss. Such a sore loser. Oh well, at least I felt better.

* * *

I took a nap just to relax from the mess earlier. Not a usual Saturday morning.

My eyes opened fast when I started feeling dizzy, it was awful and I couldn't move. I was about to call my dad but I saw my pillow was soaked with blood. I was so scared and didn't know what to do, if my parents would know they might send me away or lock me in.. But the amount of blood is really scary.

"Fran!" I tried to yell but it was much quieter than I hoped.

She entered my room "what do you want cub?" she didn't see the blood and I couldn't talk anymore. She got closer and I was barely in consciousness, I heard her gasp and then I lost it.

I don't know how much time passed but when I woke up I saw everyone around me and I was on the living room couch.

"Don't move darling, you need to rest" my dad was trying to be calm but I sensed his fear.

Dylan was holding Frannie, she sobbed into his shoulder and my mom was on the phone, she looked concerned.

"What.." I tried to get some information but didn't have the strength to talk.

"Your mom talking to Gramma, maybe she would know what's going on"

After 10 minutes she hanged up "I'm not going to yell at you right now but be sure I will when you'll get better" she was angry but more afraid "Gramma said she never heard about this thing happening to other wolf but she read about it somewhere so she needs time to research. In the meantime just rest and try not to get emotional" I can't believe it! Why all the shitty stuff happens to me?! Why can't I be like the rest of them, have my mate and live peacefully.. No! I get to suffer, seeing her with other and bleed from my nose and lose my consciousness! I hate it so much! My heart start to race and more blood came rushing out.

"Woah! Hi, Hi, calm down Quinnie. We're here and we'll figure this out don't worry" my dad was panicking, I sense his and the rest fears and it made me more frightened. I held my necklace but it felt weird so I looked and it was almost colorless and definitely not shining. I'm so fucked! It's not supposed to happen now and not like this. I didn't say goodbye and I can't leave her alone.

I guess I blacked out again because when I woke up it was dark outside and Frannie and Dylan wasn't there anymore. My dad put a wet towel on my forehead and gave me some more tea. My mom was on the phone again, I could see she cried.

"Quinn, how much time this is happening to you?" he sat next to me.

"For a while.. I'm sorry I didn't say anything but I was scared mom will send me away and won't let me see Santana"

"It's not the time to apologize. You need to know you can come to us anytime you need and not be scared, we only want the best for you and your sister, we will never do anything to harm you in any way. And don't worry, you have the strongest and smartest werewolf looking out for you. I'm not going to let anything bad happened to you my love" he cleaned my tears from my face "Frannie and Dylan will be right back with some food, I send them hunting"

"Thank you dad, I love you! And I'm not hungry"

"You have to eat so you'll get stronger"

When they got back we sat down and ate in complete silence. My mom was texting [only because my dad wasn't letting her talk while we eating] and Frann and Dylan wasn't looking at me.

After dinner my mom and dad went for a walk, they always do it when they don't want us to hear what they're talking about. That's why I knew I'm done.

I'm not even 17 yet, I haven't seen anything and experience much. I wanted to do so many things in my life and now.. I don't know what to think anymore and I'm so tired. I tried to connect to my wolf but she was too weak, it might sound weird but talking to her makes me feel good.. Yeah, she's part of me but sort of independent part, I was the dominate one but she has her own personality. Only strong werewolves can connect to their wolf and be like 2 souls in one body.. I guess that's how Frann, Dylan and my dad feels. It's horrible, I want her back!

I'm not ready to let go yet.

My parents got back and sat us all together "I talked to some people about this situation and the one thing everyone told me is that you need your mate to accept you and love you, now I know this is a difficult thing and you both need time but you can't be away from her like this or fight like this morning. You have to try harder to get her, you saw your necklace changes all the time and it's usually for better but now.. I know it's hard for you but she likes you, you just need to show her how to do it right" my mom was right and I knew this already.. So why now..

"But she has until she's 18 to be with her mate, no mom?" Frannie just asked what I thought about.

"She does, but the distance they have between them is so big that I guess it speeded things. She has the time but the symptoms are not going anywhere if she's not with her mate" I could sense that she's not telling the whole truth and that there is much more to it, but I trust my mom and I know she's doing what she thinks is the best for me so I let it go.

"Darling, Santana needs you to teach her the real meaning of love and take care of her. She's your mate and you know deep inside of you how to do the right thing and make her feel good and safe. You're destined to be together so you just need her to see that"

"Exactly like your father said, she needs you like you need her"

I don't know what they're hiding from me but the bottom line is that I need Santana. I don't how to make her see me and make her believe that what I have to give her is pure love. . _"We'll find a way, don't give up on us" _you're back! _"You're such a dork! I'm here but I want us to be with her so please do something" _I will!

I drank more of what my father gave me and went to my room to sleep, I need to gain my power back so I'll be able to talk to her tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning I felt better and planned to talk to Santana after breakfast. Of course my parents made me eat much more than I can and everyone just looked at me like I'm going to drop dead at any second.

I took a long warm bath to get rid of everything that happened yesterday and clear my head. When I was about to text Santana, Rachel called me and I had to explain to her and heard her scream _"I'll kick her ass! I don't believe in violence but she needs a wake up call" _I laughed and my heart got warm, nice to know she's willing to do this for me. I told her everything and she starts planing to call Sam and for them to come and take care of me. Last time Rachel took care of me I ended up worst then before and I also Knew Sam is busy today. I told her my plan for today and we agreed that if Santana won't forgive me she'll talk to her, I only did it to encourage myself to make it work.. I don't need Rach to scar her.. Or maybe Santana will kill her.. I'm not sure.

I hung up and saw a text _"I'm pretty sure we're done but can u meet me at Lima bean?" _ok, so maybe it will be better than I planned. We agreed to meet in an hour. I told my family and they were excited and start giving me advice but I just thought about how I'm going to get my girl and what to wear. I decided to wear a pink draped tank with black jeans.

Finally I entered the Lima bean and search for her, my heart skipped a beat when I saw her. She wore fuchsia boat neck ribbed and a short jeans, _"you're drooling, don't embarrass me and ruin everything"._

"Hi" I said first.

"Hi" we order some coffee and sat down. It's now or never.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes. I wanted to say I'm very sorry, I shouldn't act like a bitch and leave after all you've done for me"

"I forgive you, all good" I smiled at her. I don't think this is the best to spill my heart but I need to say a couple of things "I need you to know that I don't spend time with you or taking care of you so I'll get into your pants" she tried to say something but I need to finish what I have to say first "No, San listen to me, I don't know what you feel or think about us but whatever this is you should know that I really care about you and I want you to be happy and safe, I'm not like them"

I looked into her eyes and saw tears, I hope I didn't say too much.

"I don't get why you even try to be with me.."

"I see the real you and even if you don't think you're amazing I do and I want to show you that"

"I don't know what I want or feel and I'm trouble.. Quinn you.. We can't be together" I can't say it didn't hurt but she was so afraid and Insecure.

"I'm not saying let's be together right now, just let me show you what I have to give you and how wonderful you are"

"You don't even know me, I have so much shit in my life and I always hurt others.."

I can't let her say this thing's "I know enough and I want to know more, just open up one more time and give it a chance, I promise it'll worth it"

"I can't let people.."

"Don't worry about it right now, we'll take it slow and see what happens" I plead with her with my heart, I just need her to feel how honest I am and give me this.

"Ok"

I can't believe she said yes! I'm going to make sure she feels like a queen from now on. I need to take it slow and make her feel comfortable telling me everything about herself because when she will I'll make it all better.

* * *

**A\N: **I decided to cut this here because I think there was a lot of things in this chapter. I hope you liked it.

What do you want to see happens now with the girls? And I have another question- would you like to see Bram, Brittberry or Rachel with some?

'till next time :)


	10. Being honest

**Chapter number 10! Woho!**

I didn't expect to connect to writing this so much but I did, but I did and I have big plans for it. I also didn't expect all the great reviews, alerts and favorites so **thank you so much! I'm happy you like it :)**

**As for Brittany-Rachel-Sam:** I'm not sure who to pair or if to pair them at all. I want to do what you want so take time, it's not going to happen until our girls will be together.

**Is there anything else you'd like to see? I'm open for suggestion's.**

**Reviews:**

_gen-gen37-_ that's one of my favorite songs by them. They're one of my top favorite bands! And thank you.

_Nayaholic-_ I will lol

_Ryokoo5-_ thanks, I'm trying. Santana is complicated and it won't be easy for them at the beginning, that's for sure.

_Melody21-_ thank you. I hope you'll keep liking it ^^

_boringsoit-_ I love that you review every chapter, thank you for that!

_Guests- _thanks!

**In this chapter you'll see much more of Quinntana. Stuff is starting to warm up ;)**

**Chapter rating: T**

**Disclaimer: **don't own Glee.

* * *

"So what now?"

Santana agreed to let.. this thing between us a chance. I'm not sure what I suppose to do now, it's too soon for a date so maybe just hang out. She's waiting for me to make the first move and I had no idea what it is, but my wolf came with a great suggestion.

"We can go to the forest, it's quiet and we can use some fresh air"

"I never go there but it sound nice, lets go" I was glad she's trying and told her to go ahead and I'll meet her there. I wanted to pick something up for us first and we both drove here anyway.

When I got there I took a moment to look at her, she was sitting under a tree looking around her. You can see she's not a nature girl, she was all curious about everything that moved. So cute. This was a good idea, my wolf and I feel at home and we have privacy. _"Let's do it!"_

"Hi, are you ok being here?" I giggled at her, she looked like a child.

"As long nothing crawl on me I'm good" she smiled "where have you been and how you found me?" oh shit I don't know how to explain that.. Distraction!

"I bought us some donuts and orange juice, we can have a little picnic"

"It's a good thing we're in a forest than, if Sue would know I ate those she will kill me!" I'm not sure if I should read more into it or just laugh. I guess that's why we're in here.

"So do you come here a lot?"

"I guess, when I want to think or be alone. I feel free here" I need to open up as well so I'll tell her all I can right now.

"I use to go to Britt house, but lately I want to be alone more so I just go for a walk or something"

"If you like it here I'm willing to share" we smiled at each other and I felt really good about this thing we have.

We sat in silence for some time, I felt she's debating with herself on what to do next so I decided to talk first. I can't expect her to just talk to me, I'll make the first move.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm disappointing everyone around me; I look at my sister and she has a boyfriend and better grades and she's more out going.. My parents are so proud of her.. And when they look at me all I see is worry and huge expectations. I know they mean well but it's hard to always be perfect" yes, there is much more in there because all the wolf thing but this is the closes I can get.

"I know what you mean" she was so nervous and afraid to speak about this sensitive thing. I wanted her to keep going but I saw how uncomfortable she is.

"I try my best to be good but I need to live my own life and do what's good for me"

"Don't you feel lonely? Like, Rachel and Sam are your only friends.. Isn't it hard?"

"I prefer to have two true best friends than ten" she was listening carefully "I know them forever and we don't have secrets and we always tell the truth to each other, no matter how much it hurts. But we also there whenever someone need. They like my family"

"That's how I feel with Britt" I don't know how I'm going to handle her talking about her ex "I think we thought our friendship is more and we confused it with love"

"And now?" I was a bit worried.

"We moved on, we got back to being like sisters" she waited and then looked at me "you have nothing to worry about"

"Don't flatter yourself too much" who am I kidding? I'm happy!

"How did your parent's react to the fact that you're gay?" she didn't look at me. She's taking this conversation to her place, good.

It's a tricky question; I don't know if I'm really gay, I'm only capable of loving her. "When I told them they laughed at me, I almost got a heart attack and they just brushed it off" they was more concerned about me finding out so early.

"You're lucky" she paused and I waited for her to be strong enough to continue "mine are never home, my mother is a heart surgeon and my father is a business man. One day they caught Britt and I in bed and kicked her out. They yelled at me for hours and told me to get out of the house because they need to think what to do with me" she tried her best not to cry and my heart just broke. "After a few hours they told me that I'm dead in their eyes and I can still live in their house until I'm 18 but then they don't want to hear from me"

My wolf was ready to go over there and killed them. How can a parent do this to their child, their own blood! I can't imagine what she's going through everyday day living there, it's must be hell. You would never guess something isn't right with her, she's the head cheerleader.. But she has big issues.

"Santana.."

"I know you have nothing to say, I don't expect you to say anything.. We said we'll try so.." here it is again, so much insecurity and low self-esteem.

"First of all I'm happy you're trying" I smiled at her and received a half-smile "and I think your parents are the most disgusting people I've ever heard about and you don't deserve to be treated like that, especially just because you're gay"

"I get them, they have a reputation and I'm just.."

"You're great and beautiful and talented, they're the one with the problem. I'm sure living with them is a disaster but you can't let them put you down, on the contrary- you need to make your best now so when you'll turn 18 you'll be able to live without them and not given them the pleasure of see you suffer" I guess 18 is a crucial age for both of us.

"I know you're right, but I can't really do those things.. I'm the head of the cheerleader squad and people see me as the perfect popular girl, I can't be damaged or unhappy"

"Santana, this is high school and you know what? When it'll be over all you'll left with is the memories and the grades for college. Yeah, people might remember the beautiful girl who ruled the school but it won't mean a thing! You need to take care of yourself and think about your future above anything else. It doesn't mean you can't have fun, but maybe in a different way"

Another silence, but it wasn't awkward or tense, she needed to time to think and I don't mind sitting under the tree and do nothing.

I think this is my ideal life, being with her like this surrounded by the beauty of nature. I know she has a lot on her mind and I need to give her time but it's harmless to fantasize. I sure my wolf agreed with me because I felt how calm she was and the soft purr she made. I can't help but wonder how will Santana react when she'll find out.. I'm sure, after the shock, she would love my wolf _"how can someone not love me? I'm fabulous!" _be quiet or she'll never see you _"I can't do that!" _don't test me!

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing.."

"Come on Q, I'm trying here. Be honest"

"You" I blushed.

"I'm sorry I can't give you what you want.."

"This is what I want" she looked at with a curious look "I told you, I'm not after your body I want to get to know you" I didn't want to push her to tell me about the drinking problem or the sleeping around thing.. Just to let her know I here for her.

"I'm not sure how we're going to do that"

"We'll figure this out as we go, just be yourself"

"What did you do yesterday?" changing the topic, fine by me.

I almost died because our little fight and I still might die if you won't love me "nothing much, played video games with Dylan and kicked his ass. You?"

"Brittany forced me to go with her to "Dino time"" I couldn't help it and laugh, just thinking about her in the movie theater watching this movie! "Woah! Don't laugh at me! I thought we don't judge" she nudged me.

"I'm sorry Tana, this is too funny" I tried to breathe normally "did you had fun?"

"No.." she tried to look annoyed but I could see a little smile.

"Come on, don't lie to me!" I start to tickle her "tell the truth Tana"

"Q stop it! I can't! Please" I was laying with half my body on her.

"I'll stop only if you tell me the truth, you liked the movie?"

"I did, fine, I did!" I stopped and looked at her, she looked really happy right now and I wish it would stay like that forever.

"If we're being honest and shit, I like it when you call me Tana.. You never notice you do it but it's cute" with her skin tone you can barely see it but she blushed. Both our hearts beat fast and she licked her lips, she smirked when she saw me looking at her lips. She came close but right before our lips connected I pulled away.

"Don't, not if you don't mean it" it hurt me to deny her something but I know it'll hurt more if we'll do it without any feelings from her side.

"I..."

"Don't worry about it, I want this to happen only if you're ready" I sat back.

"I'm sorry, I want to kiss you"

"When the time is right"

"You know what, Q?" she looked deep into my eyes "you try too hard to stay strong and don't push me to do stuff.. But you're not giving us a chance to check this out"

"I don't what you to do something you'll regret" _"stop being a wuss! Can't you feel you're hurting her more by rejecting her?"_

"We'll take it slow and I don't think I can regret kissing you" she bit her lip, I wasn't sure but I couldn't control myself anymore. She grabbed my face and looked me in the eyes while she got closer, I licked my lips before she connected her's to mine. It was slow and I felt like my body was on fire, I wanted her with every fiber of my being. She leaned over and pushed me hard against the tree, one hand was on my face and one on my neck, trying to get closer as possible. I couldn't stay still and my hands landed on her hips, pushing her on me. We fit into each other perfectly.

Luckily our eyes were closed cause my eyes turned yellow. I felt on the edge of losing control but I wanted more and couldn't stop myself.

She pulled back "Slow down tiger" and giggled. _"I am not a cat!"_

_"More! I need her" _my wolf ready to claim her but I have to relax. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes.

"Sorry" I smiled shyly.

"Don't, but it was intense. Who knew you can kiss like that" she was still seated on my lap and we were very close, it felt perfect.

"Are you ok?" my hands were holding her tightly and she played with my hair.

"I am" she smiled "but I think we should start heading back, it's getting late"

I don't know what we are or where this is going but I like it, we have a special thing and it's simple and innocent. I don't care how much time it's going to take because now I'm sure we have some sort of future and I'm not letting her go.

I was about to get into my car and drive home when I saw some girl talking to Satana, this bimbo put her hand on her arm and giggled. _"Oh no she didn't!"_

I went over there and put my hands on Santana's waist, pulling her into me. I was one step from showing teeth and growl at her.

Santana was in shock but with a big smile, she placed her hands over mine and tighten my grip "miss me already babe?"

Hearing her voice brought me back from the angry-jealous state I was in "just wanted to give you one more kiss" the girl left but I shot daggers at her until she disappeared.

"Do you know her?" I couldn't just let it go.

"I don't, but I'm hot so people always hit on me" I held her tighter and I guess she notice "oh the jealous type I see" she turned around in my arms and played with my necklace that was shining bright "you have nothing to worry about" she bit her lips "it's kindda hot"

"I don't like it when people looking at you or touch like that, but I'm not your girlfriend.. sorry" I blushed.

"As I said, it's hot" she gave me a peck "now go before you kill anyone" how can one person be so perfect? She was right, I was very emotional and I should go home.

* * *

I got home and found Frannie and Dylan snuggling on the couch.

"Wow sister, you full of happy emotions"

I jumped on the single couch "I was with Santana"

"I see" she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Nothing like that!" I throw a pillow at her but accidentally hurt Dylan "sorry"

"Why you always have to fight?" he laughed "so tell us who it went"

"We had a great talk and we kissed a little" I blushed but my wolf was proud and happy.

"Finally! I'm happy for your Q"

"Thanks Frann, I'll go to my room and leave you, love birds, alone.

My room! This weekend drained me of all energy and tomorrow gonna be a hard day with Rachel asking questions and see Santana with other people.. I need a hot shower and some good night sleep.

* * *

I didn't sleep too much last night, I don't know what's going on but my wolf is getting stronger and independent so it's more difficult to just ignore her. I spent most of the night listing to her and now I'm so tired and there is so much noise around, it's driving me crazy!

"Quinn!" both Sam and Rachel hugged me "how are you?!"

"Please guys, try to be quiet"

"You still don't feel well?"

"It's not that, my wolf kept me up all night talking about Santana and how to get her and I couldn't make her stop or ignore her like I used to"

"What is it mean?"

"I have no idea Sam"

"Maybe you should ask your mom, you saw what happened last time"

"I will Rach" I smiled at them but it really worries me.

"So can you tell us already?!"

"Sam you spend too much time with Rachel, you become such a gossip little girl"

"Hi!" they both yelled and hit me on the head.

I had to tell the story from the beginning because Sam didn't know about the fight It was funny to see their facial expression change according to the part of the story.

"I can't believe it, after all this years it's finally happening! It's amazing!"

We talk some more and then I saw Santana, in her usually sexy as hell uniform, reaching to her locker with a group of people. After our conversation I feel like I love her even more and see much more than before. She glanced at me for a second and if you didn't look you missed the little smile she gave me. My whole body shook from this small gesture.

I saw her whispering in some cheerleader ear with her hand on her waist and then she looked at me. Is she trying to make me jealous? _"She wants to play dirty? I can be dirty!"_

_"You want to see me in jail?" _I texted her

I saw her read the text and twitched her nose _"no, y? :\"_

_"Because if she keeps touching you I'll kill her" _I felt like I lost control over myself and someone else, my wolf, controlling what I do or say. This is so bad!

_"If this is how you act when I'm not your girlfriend I wonder how you'll react if or when I would be"_

I saw she wasn't happy when I didn't reply, but I didn't trust myself and was afraid that my wolf will get out of control.

_"I'd love you in the jail uniform ;)"_

_"You're not playing fair"_

_"u told me to be honest"_

_"I'm not playing this game with u" _we looked at each other and she pouted. So adorable! But so not fair, she knows I have something for her and that we're trying to do it in the right way and yet she keeps teasing me.

_"Q you're not fooling me, I know u like it"_

The bell rang and Rachel and I went to our math class. The teacher gave us some exercises and I was thankful for the distraction.

Not long after I felt a quick vibrate and I knew it's her, Rachel was sitting next to me and Sam never texts in class.

_"This Spanish class is so boring! And the girl beside me doesn't stop trying to touch me"_

Is this girl for real?! I can't let her drive me crazy and win this as much as it kills me to think someone touching her or even thinking of doing so _"you're a single girl and into girls, I would think you'd like it"_

_"I would if it was some other girl ;) and don't lie Q"_

_"Y r u doing this?"_

_"I guess I like to see this side of u"_

_"This is not a game 4 me"_

_"sorry :( r we ok?"_

_"of course silly :)"_

_"good! eat lunch with me? in our spot?"_

Our spot? Wow, ok _"I will, now can you stop texting in class and tell that bitch to move her hands ;)"_

_"lol I will Q"_

* * *

Time went by pretty fast until lunch. Sam and Rachel was a bit disappointed that I don't eat with them but they were glad Santana wants to spend time together.

"Hello" how does she always get here first?

"Hi" I missed 'my smile' on her gorgeous face.

"How is your day so far?"

"Puck told me about all the girl he's been with and Britt told me she thinks Lord Tubbington sneaking out at night, usual Monday morning" and I thought my friends are weird.

"I had to listen to Rachel talks about some new musical and she's trying to drag us to go see it"

"Oh you poor thing!" she hugged me "you want me to go all lima heights on her?" we both laughed.

Suddenly, without thinking about it, I kissed her. It was short but made me feel so good.

"Someone is getting brave" she smirked

"Santana!" we both jumped.

"Britt?" she moved away from me "what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt" she looked at me with a big smile "but coach is looking for you, you better hurry"

"What now?!" she growl and looked at me "I'm so sorry, but she'll kill me if I won't go"

"No, I understand" I smiled at her.

"You should come to practice today, you'll get to see Santana kick ass" Brittany told me before they ran. I looked at Santana as if looking for permission and she just nodded.

"Maybe I will"

I can't believe how much can change in such a short time.

* * *

This was a big chapter with some steps forward, but we'll have some steps backward in the future. They both need to deal with a lot of stuff.

I have a cute idea for a date. **Are you ready or not yet?**

**The teasing game**- Santana or Quinn?

Waiting to hear from you.

'till next time =]


	11. The note adventure

It took me some time but here the next chapter!

We have a little time jump and a different POV, but a lot of Quinntana. I hope you'll be happy.

**Reviews: **_fireman2468- thank you!_

_Quinntana2- _thank you :)

_gen-gen37- _thanks. How can you not be sexually frustrated when Santnana is teasing? ;)

_QuinntanaEndgame-_ I wanted to build their personality a bit but things are happening!

_boringsoit- _thank you so much :)

_jhoiMadz- _don't worry, it won't be that easy for them. I'm glad you like it and thank you =]

**I'm sorry for all the mistakes.**

**Chapter rating: T**

**Disclaimer: **don't own Glee.

* * *

I stayed sitting on the old couch, I had time to go and have lunch with Rachel and Sam but I needed some quiet me time. This thing between Santana and me brings me so much energy and force that I'm not familiar with and I'm not sure how to handle it. I know she's starting to develop feelings towards me, I can hear her heart racing and sense her body getting warm when we're together. It makes me happy but also nervous, she's going through so much and my new strength is scaring me.

I know that when a werewolf and his mate are together and the mate accepting him the werewolf gets stronger and the human side becomes perfectly synchronized with the wolf, but the human part is the dominant and makes all the choices while the wolf is submissive. My grams, my mom and I have a more powerful connection to our wolf and we suppose to have a perfect control over them, that's why we can communicate with them like they have a different personality. It's great for them, my grandmother is the Alpha of our pack and my mother will lead us after her, they're strong and smart and knows how to deal with all the problems in our pack.. But me.. Most of the time I can't deal with her and feel like I need to fight for being me and for my place.

It's not fair that everyone gets it easy and I'm the only one who needs to deal with a mate **and** a wolf issues. And it's not one thing at a time, they come together and I'm freaking out! Everyone is telling me to focus on Santana and when will be together everything will be fine, but they don't know how it is to live with another, strong, soul inside of you.. They have no idea how it's like to have someone who consistently talks to you and most of the time I can shut her out but now I'm losing the control that took me years to gain.

Yes, I love being a werewolf, to be able to change and run free in the woods is amazing! But sometimes it's just too much and the fact that my emotions are heightened is not helping.

_"Can you come?"_

_"On my way to class. What's wrong?"_

_"I need you"_

_"Be right there"_

Not long after he came, we didn't say a word and he just held me in his arms, if he hadn't come I probably had a panic attack by now. I needed someone to be with me and if Santana can't be the one, he's definitely my second choice.

"Are you ready to talk?" the guy that never misses any class but now he is here for me asked. It's been a half an hour of complete silence and I wasn't sure what to say.

"I don't know"

"Something went wrong?"

"Quite the opposite"

"So why are we here?" he was confused but still attentive.

"Something is wrong with me"

"Are you hurt?!" he tried to look for any sign of bruise or anything.

"No, no. It's just that my wolf is getting much stronger this days and Santana and I are in 'more than friends-not yet a couple' kind of relationship and.. I don't know!"

"Girls..you never know how to explain yourself!"

"Very helpful of you, thanks!"

"Look Q, you're in a new and unfamiliar situation and you're growing it's a great thing! if you look carefully inside you'll see that not only your wolf is getting stronger, but you too. we waited for so long for you and Santana to be together and it's starting to happen, look at your red necklace!" I sense so much happiness from him "I know you're scared but everything is just as they need to be and I'm sure she'll be your's soon"

"You really think so?"

"Would I ever lie to you?" we both smiled "I know you have an insane wolf and I like her! I also know you can control her and make her your bitch!" _"just wait, when I'm out of here, I'll show you who's the bitch! But at least he doesn't think I'm a cat"_

I laughed and he didn't understand "She didn't like what you said, but you're right"

"Of course I am! and you owe me for missing a class for your unjustified insecurity!"

"I'll buy you dinner sometime, don't whine about it! you're my best friend, deal with it!"

* * *

It was time for the cheerleaders practice and I wasn't sure if I should go or not, I don't want to make her uncomfortable or get her in trouble with crazy Sue. On the other hand, I can't not go and miss seeing her run the practice and dancing in this tight uniform.

I set on the top bench and tried to do my homework until they start.

I saw her running with Brittany to the field holding a megaphone and start yelling at the girls to start stretch. She turned and looked at the bleachers, when she founded me she smiled and quickly got back to yelling. bossing Santana is hot! I notice that Brittany looked at me as well and had a big grin on her face, I think she wants us to be together and it's nice of her to try getting us closer.

I glanced at her every couple of minutes while doing my homework, she was incredible! She ran faster than anyone and dance better and knew exactly how to control the team and make them do as she says.

I'm pretty sure she gave a bit extra of herself while dancing because she looked at me with flirty eyes and bit her lips. She's lucky there're so many people here because I was ready to rip her cloths off right now! But I just smiled shyly and got back to my notebook.

When the practice was over I started to collect my things and got a text _"outside"_

I walked faster to where I felt her and when I got there I saw her all sweaty and breathing heavily. I saw her lips move but couldn't hear a thing, her heart beats drove me crazy and I followed some drops of sweat sliding along her reddish face and disappearing in her cleavage. I licked my lips and Clench my fist so I won't jump on her.

"Q? Quinn!"

"Hah?"

She raised her eyebrow and smirked "feeling good Q? you seem a little hot?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat "all good. great practice"

"Not bad, I'm glad you _came_" she kept smirking and I blush forcefully.

"N..no..n..not a problem" fuck! breath and calm down!

"So I'm going to take a cold shower, I'm so hot. maybe I'll see you later?" we're not even dating yet and she's killing me, I don't want to know how it will be when we will.

"Yeah, talk to me" I smiled.

"Good, bye!" right before I start walking she said "I think I'm not the only one in need for a cold shower!"

Well, more like a long run and then freezing shower.

* * *

I parked my car in the driveway and ran to the kitchen, the smell of my mom cooking filled the house. She made my favorite- spaghetti with meatballs! I didn't wait a second when she put the plate in front of me and cleaned the food off of it.

"Can I have more?"

My mom laughed "wow honey! it's good I made plenty" and gave me a second plate "so how was your day? and don't answer with food in your mouth"

"I spent some time with Santana"

"That's great!"

"Mom, can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course baby" she sat down next to.

"It's just that I feel a bit weird, my wolf is getting a lot stronger and it's like she's trying to get control"

My mom seemed happy for a second but it disappeared and I didn't understand what she's hiding from me "it's normal, it's because you're getting older and closer to 18 and your mate. you need to let yourself grow and be more confident and believe in yourself, that's how you'll get your control back"

Once again I'll have to trust that she wants the best for me even if she's not telling me the whole truth.

"Thanks ma'. I was thinking to ask her on a date"

"That's a good idea, what you have in mind"

"I'm not telling, but I'll need your help"

"If you're not telling me how do you.."

"Mom! you'll now when I'll need you" I got up and kissed her on the cheek "thank for the food!"

I went to my room to think, this date going is going to knock her off her feet! But there is a lot of planning to do. I need to make some calls.

* * *

**Friday, lunch time. Santana POV:**

I was on my way to the cafeteria when I saw Quinn with Sam and the hobbit standing next to their locker and whispering. I got angry, so she's fine and nothing bad happened to her she just decided to stop talking to me? I knew she's aware of my present because she tensed and I notice she's trying not to turn to me. What the hell is going on?!

This past three days she acts like she doesn't know me, even when I tried to make her jealous [it used to work perfectly!] but I got nothing and I hate being ignored! all the talks about me open up to her and her caring about me was bullshit! another game.. but as much as I try to convince myself I know that it is not true. I just wanted to know why she's like that, maybe I did something wrong.

I'll get my answer one way or another.

"Sanny why the grumpy face?"

"It's nothing Britt"

"Did you talk to her?"

I can't hide a thing from that girl, she can read me like an open book "no, she's ignoring me" I saw her smile "why are you smiling?!" I didn't meant to be harsh but everything going bad this week! "Sorry Britt"

"Don't worry San, you'll get through it, I'm sure" this smile again, I don't get it "let's go eat! Puck said he have something to tell us"

"Yeah, I'm sure it's important" like I want to hear about a party or some girl he scored "I'll meet you there" I have my own thing to do right now.

I waited for the right moment and then it happened miraculously.

I entered the bathroom and he turned around and was in shock to see me there.

"You do know this is the guys bathroom, right?"

"Shut it lady lips!" I pushed him to the wall.

"I'm not scared of you"

"You should be"

"What do you want Santana?" he really wasn't scared and I even saw a little smile. Did the world lost its sanity and I'm the sole survivor of this crazy shit?!

"Tell me what's going on with Q"

"Why are you talking to me and not to her"

"I'm the one asking questions, now tell me"

He moved me away from me and laughed "I'm not your spy, if you want to know go and ask her"

"Don't play games with me Evans!"

"Goodbye Santana"

Well, fuck! there goes my plan..

I got out of there so angry, who he think he is?! I'm fucking Santana Maria Lopez and I'm not getting ignored.

I got back to my locker and when I opened it I saw a rose with a note attached to it, _"I'm sorry for the last few days, but believe me it's going to be worth it. Would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow?"_ what? Is she serious?! I..I don't know..

"So what do say Tana?" I turned around and she stood there with a small lily bouquet.

"Q are you serious?" I whisper, but then I saw that the hallway was empty. How is that even possible?

"I'm and I had some help, but we don't have much time" my heart was racing, I can't believe she did this for me.

I was so excited and overwhelmed, I glanced at her necklace and it was sparkling, I'm not sure what the deal with that thing but it made me smile.

"Yes" like my body was capable to say something else.

She had the biggest smile I've ever seen and I wanted to kiss her, but she handed me to flowers and said "all you have to know is on the note, I'll see you tonight" and ran away.

Can someone please explain to me what's going on in my life lately? Why this girl, that is so different than me, makes me feel complete and so happy?

So many thoughts ran in my head! What all of this means, am I ready for a relationship, what people would say and most important thing- what am I going to wear?! And then I remembered she told me to read to note, _"If you're reading this this it means you said yes! [woohoo!] I have a different idea for our first date, you can find the details at Brittany so just ask her for the next note" _I giggled at myself, what she is planing?

"I'm guessing you said yes" I jumped again.

"Britt! you knew?!"

"Of course, Sanny! She planned the perfect date for you, be prepared to be wowed" actually I'm not surprised, Brittany is always the one who knows everything about anything and everyone.

"Can you share it with me?"

"Nope" wait what?

"What do you me no?"

"Sanny don't ruin it, just enjoy! be ready at 7pm and then I'll give you the next clue"

Clue? is this a game? well, I can't say I'm not intrigued "but I don't know what to wear"

"Dress sexy for her"

"Britt! I need more than that, all my clothes are sexy"

"You can wear a dress, something elegant"

"Fine. Who else knows about it?"

"I'm saying a word. Stop ruining everything and lets go to gym"

* * *

**Santana's house, 18:55.**

Ok, I think I'm all done! I wore a simple light blue cocktail dress, black high-heels and let my hair loose.

Brittany sent me a text saying she's wating for me in her car. I'm not letting her get in anymore, I don't want my parents to start yelling.

Gladly they weren't home this weekend so I don't have to feel bad or lie.

I pushed those thoughts out of my head, I need to have fun tonight!

"Hi Britt" I smiled at her.

"Sanny you look beautiful!"

"Thank you! So can I have the clue already?"

She gave me another note, _"good evening, I'm sure you look great and I can't wait to see you, but you have some stops on the way. I don't want you to walk so Brittany will drive you, she can't say a word so don't even try. Tell her to drive you to 9 Washington St., you'll need to look for a store named "Roza". tell the lady your name and she'll give you something and the next clue. have fun :)"_

Well this is going to be a long night! How did she think about it?

"Let's get this adventure started!" I told Brittany and she laughed.

After 10 min. We got to the store and I just walked in and told the lady my name.

"Oh so you're the lucky girl! There you go" she gave me a fresh Lavender and pink rose bouquet "don't let her go" the old lady told me and smiled.

I got back to the car and read the note out loud; _"lavender roses represent beginning of true love and the pink express romance, beauty, elegance, joy and admiration, just so you know it wasn't a random choice. Now tell Brittany to drive to "Eli's toy's"._

"I have never seen you so happy, San"

"I don't know Britt, she's making me smile like all the time!"

"That's a good thing, you deserve to be happy"

We reached the second destination and I walked to the store and found the men, he gave me a stuffed wolf toy that has a note on his collar. He also told me I'm a lucky girl and that my girlfriend is a keeper. I wonder that's also a part of the plan.

Back in the car, reading the next note; _"I hope this toy will protect you when I can't. Well you're nearly done. Now drive to my house and pick the small package that my mom would give you. Don't look what's inside and get out as fast as you can, no talking to her!" _I laughed at how cute she is and got more excited, this mystery makes the date so much better and I yet to see her.

I got to her home and saw the whole family in the living room with the biggest grin ever! They reminded me of her, I really want to get to her.

"There you go sweetie, have fun! and tell my daughter I won't forgive her for that" I giggled, said thank you and ran out and back to the car.

_"That's it Tana, you have all the things you need. Now go to the park on the edge of town, when you get there don't open the door. Just wait."_

As we got closer to the park my heart was beating faster, I wanted to see her and tell her how much it means to me.

When Brittany stopped the car she smiled at me and told me to enjoy my evening.

The door of the car opened and I saw Puck standing there in a tuxedo, he stretched his hand for me to take "my lady"

"Puck? what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? your my lesbro and I'm here because your girl told me she wants to give you the perfect date" I'm speechless. he took all the things I collected and we said goodbye to Brittany.

He walked me on the trail until I saw a table surrounded with lots of candles, Sam playing his guitar and Rachel sing's "just the way you are". And her.

She got closer to me with a big smile, wearing a simple black dress that I wanted to tear right away "Hi"

I blushed and told her hi.

"You look astonishing"

"Thank you, you look gorgeous" I bit my lips, I can't control it, she's so hot right now.

"How was the first part?"

"Amazing Q! No one has ever done anything like this for me! Thank you so much!" I couldn't hold it anymore and kissed her.

She giggled and asked if I want to dace.

Usually I would never do this, dace like that with someone when there are people around but when I was with her it's like we're the only two people in the world.

She gripped my my hips tightly and brought me closer to her, I put my arms on her shoulder and looked into her eyes. There is something in her eyes that makes me feel like I'm drowning. Her smell was sweet and intoxicating, I wanted her closer so I pushed myself as far as I could in her arms.

_"Is this the end of the moment  
Or just a beautiful unfolding  
Of a love that will never be?  
Or maybe be  
Everything that I never thought could happen  
Or ever come to pass and  
I wonder  
If maybe  
Maybe I could be  
All you ever dreamed, cause you are_

_Beautiful inside_  
_So lovely and I_  
_Can't see why I'd do anything without you, you are_  
_And when I'm not with you_  
_I know that it's true_  
_That I'd rather be anywhere but here without you"_

I listened to every word and my heart just melted. Sams and Rachels voices were so soft, I put my head on Quinns shoulder and just got lost in the moment.

_"Is this a natural feeling_  
_Or is it just me bleeding_  
_All my thoughts and dreams_  
_In hope that you will be with me or_  
_Is this a moment to remember_  
_Or just a cold day in December?_  
_I wonder_  
_If maybe_  
_Maybe I could be_  
_All you ever dreamed, cause you are_

_Beautiful inside_  
_So lovely and I_  
_Can't see why I'd do anything without you, you are_  
_And when I'm not with you_  
_I know that it's true_  
_That I'd rather be anywhere but here without you"_

I never thought I'll get to have a great girl and fall in love. I'm not sure if what I feel for Quinn is love but I can definitely see myself falling for her. and falling hard.

For the first time in my life I felt pure joy and the butterflies in my stomach were dancing. I want this night to last forever.

_"Is this the end of the moment_  
_Or just a beautiful unfolding_  
_Of a love that will never be_  
_For you and me?_

_Cause you are_  
_You're beautiful inside_  
_You're so lovely and I_  
_Can't see why I'd do anything without you, you are_  
_And when I'm not with you, I know that it's true_  
_That I'd rather be anywhere but here without you"_

When the song ended she kissed me softly and led me to the table and Rachel and Sam left.

"Bon appetit" on the table were steak and mashed potatoes, each had a glass of wine and some bread.

"Quinn did you do all of this yourself?!" is there is something this girl can't do?

"My mom helped me. Now, eat!"

I took a couple of bits "this is the best thing I ever ate!"

"Thank you" she blushed and giggled.

"Now can you tell me how did you did all of this?"

"I just wanted to give you a nice evening and show you that you can and deserve to have love in your life"

"Quinn I don't have enough words to tell you how thankful I am and how wonderful you are"

"So don't say anything, the look in your eyes tells me all I need to know" I must done one thing right in my life to deserve her.

She kept eating and I looked at her, how her blond hair falls perfectly on her shoulder and how pink her lips are and how bright her necklace shining.

I grow up thinking that being gay is the worst thing I can be and that my feeling are a sin and I should be send to hell just for thinking about girls, and now Quinn showing me that it's ok and I can let myself love and that my feeling are not wrong. It's hard to know that my family would never want to get to know her or hear how much happy I am because of her. They would never know about this perfect night or how she makes me feel. I know it will take me time to fully accept my sexuality but I have a reason to try. I am going to do my best for her, I'm not letting the one pure good thing in my life go.

We finished eating and suddenly she got up, "I have one more little surprise"

_"Is it naive to make plans that seem so far away?_  
_There's a reason I feel this way, _  
_You're sleeping alone, I'm awake._  
_As you dream of me tonight, am I close to where you are?"_

I can't believe it, she's singing to me!

_"Lay me down,  
And tell me everything will be alright, things will be alright.  
Lay me down,  
And tell me everything will be alright. Things will be alright.  
This could mean everything or nothing at all  
You take what is real, I'll give you my all._

_Is it naive to make plans that seem so, so, so far?_  
_I think, "let's not wait, let's love right now._  
_Let's love right now."_

_Lay me down, _  
_And tell me everything will be alright, things will be alright._  
_Lay me down, _  
_And tell me everything will be alright. Things will be_

Her voice was like an angel and my heart skipped a bit, I felt tears in my eyes and my whole body was on fire.

I saw her necklace getting brighter and the light from the moon caressed her face; she was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She stood in front of me and I could feel how emotional she is, she made me feel like I'm the only girl in the world. If I'm ready to admit it out loud or not, my heart is hers.

_"Oh here where we lie, outstretched to wonder why we don't belong._  
_You deserve much more, and I'll give until I'm all gone._  
_Forever know your face and ever take your place here by my side, _  
_Like a ghost into night, _  
_The poisoned apple to my bite._  
_I'll be the shadow at your door, _  
_I'll be the moth into your light, _  
_Cause you deserve much more._  
_Yeah, you deserve much more._

_Lay me down, _  
_Tell me everything will be alright, things will be alright._  
_Thunder storms could never shake us._  
_Lay me down and kiss me like things will be alright._  
_Everything will be alright._  
_This could mean everything or nothing at all._  
_You take what is real, I'll give you my all._  
_(The poisoned apple to my bite._  
_I'll be the shadow at your door, _  
_I'll be the moth into your light, _  
_Cause you deserve much more.)_  
_This could mean everything or nothing at all._  
_You take what is real, I'll give you my all"_

The song ended and I walked towards her and kissed her with everything I got. I didn't care that I'm not sure if I'm ready or not, all I wanted is to be closed to her and show her that I appreciate all she's done. She gasped at first but quickly kissed me back. Her lips felt amazing and I needed more, I put my arms on her hips and pushed her against me, the feeling of her boobs on mine was unbelievable. I sucked her bottom lip and caressed my tongue, wanting to taste her more, she let me in and could finally taste her sweet taste. My hands wander south and stopped right before her ass. Her hands gripped my neck and pushing me to her. I start sucking on her pulse point and heard her moan softly, I want to hear her making these voices for the rest of my life. My lips connected to hers, I was desperate for her lips.

"San.." she mumbled against my lips and it drove me even more crazy.

"Tana, stop"

"Babe, come on" I kissed her harder and heard her sexy moans.

"Please Tana, we need to stop"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, but it's just a bit too much" we both were panting.

"Sorry" I giggled and blushed.

We sat and ate the delicious dessert that Quinns mother made us.

"So everyone knows about us?"

"Just my best friends and yours"

"And your family.."

"I'm sorry.."

"No Q it's fine, I'm ok with them knowing. Except Puck, he's going to be more horrible now, don't get near him, especially when I'm not with you" we laughed.

"So it's mean that we are..?"

"Is that your way of asking me?"

"Santana Maria Lopez will you give me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"Yes" she gave me a short kiss.

My life can't get better.

"It's getting late, come on I'll take you home"

"What about the mess you did here?"

"It's taking care of" she winked.

She drove me home and escort me to the door.

"I had a great time, it was the best night of my life" I played with her necklace.

"Mine too" we kissed some more, I can't get enough of her.

"Maybe you want to come in?"

"Santana get inside and text me tomorrow"

"So maybe one more kiss?"

"Go! Now!" she laughed and get back to her car.

I entered my house and laid at the door, I need years to recover from this date.

* * *

**A\N: **That was the date and you got to see Santana POV for a bit.

**What do you think? And what do you want to see next? I'm open for suggestion's and want to hear from you.**

**The songs:**

Safety Suit - Anywhere But Here

Sleeping With Sirens - Let Love Bleed Red

'till next time ^^


	12. Just want to nap

Hi!

I wanted to give you some Quinntana alone time but.. you'll see.

**About the updates-** I want to try to write longer chapters so from now I'll post a new chapter every other day. It will also keep you in suspense ;)

**Reviews: **_fireman2468- thank you!_

_Quinntana2- _LOL thanks! :P

_gen-gen37- _thank you! maybe you'll see her POV in the future.

_jhoiMadz- _haha thank you so much! I really want to show Quinn's side and she need to win her girl's heart! I'm glad you like it.

_boringsoit- I thought of switching back to Q's POV, but I wanted to let you how Santana react to everything Quinn did._

_I laughed so hard when I read the taypo! but I fixed it .thank you for reviewing._

_Rayoko05- I just hope the happiness would stay ;)_

_QuinntanaEndgame- thank you! :D_

_Guests- thank you, keep reading!_

**To the people who reading this- Thank you all so much!**

**I'm sorry for all the mistakes.**

**Chapter rating: T**

**Disclaimer: **don't own Glee.

* * *

Saturday morning and I've never felt better, life is perfect.

Last night, after our date, Santana texted me good night and told me, again, how much she enjoyed our date. If I wasn't worn out from organizing every single detail on the date, I would probably stay awake all night thinking how amazing it was and how my heart almost burst out of my chest when I saw her, there isn't a good enough word in any language that can describe her beauty, inside and out, and that girl is mine.

_"So it's mean that we are..?" we sat close to each other and after our mind-blowing kiss I had a boost of confidence._

_"Is that your way of asking me?" I saw happiness and hope I her eyes. That is definitely my chance and the time can't be better._

_"Santana Maria Lopez will you give me the honor of being my girlfriend?" my wolf and I were anxious, this is a life turning event for us._

_"Yes" her answer echoed in my ears. After all these years of looking at her from afar, seeing her with other, seeing her hurt and couldn't do a thing.. Now she's mine, now she's ours. my wolf dance inside of me, full of energy and just wanting to get out and ran for miles. knowing that our mate has feeling for us and that I could feel what she feels was more than I could handle._

_I kissed her lips hard but short, if I would let it continue we might have done something we're not ready for, but that kiss and the look in her eyes was everything to me, for the first time my heart had a reason to pump blood, my lungs had a reason to breathe and I had a reason to stay alive._

I decided to take a shower before checking my phone or going downstairs and deal with my family.

_"You need to call her! I miss her!" _chill crazy wolf, I will after the shower. Believe me I'm missing her too.

_"Not enough! get your ass out of this hot shit shower and tell our mate to come here!" _you're so needy! I can't believe you're a part of me.

_"Me too, you embarrass me"_ yeah, I'm the embarrassing one..

I got dressed and brushed my hair then checked my phone, **9 missed calls, 7 texts. **I've never had this much action on my phone, that made me laugh.

3 calls from Rachel, 2 from Sam, one from Santana, Brittany, Puck and my parents. well, ok...

_"Q are you sure about the songs? I need more practice, I'm not ready! -Rach"_

_"You need to call me back, I want to know what do you think about the performance and how the date went! -Rach"_

_"You still asleep? it's 08:00! wake up and call me! -Rach"_

_"Hi wolfy, it's hard for me not to keep calling you and ask how the date went but I'm dying here! we need to talk so get up! P.S- Rachel is driving me CRAZY so call her too..soon! -Sam-the-man"_

_"Hi Quinn, it's Brittany. I just wanted to say you rock! and I'm excited to be friends! :) :) :)"_

_"Morning Q! I've heard you took good care of my girl. don't you dare to hurt her! and feel free to invite me over for sexy time if you need help or get bored ;) -Puckzilla"_

_"Buenos días mi hermosa. give me a call when you wake up XO"_

The first thing I did was calling Santana. I can't and don't want to handle everyone else.

"Good morning sleeping beauty"

"Good morning Tana" I grinned like a crazy person.

"Slept good?"

"Yep! you?"

"I did. what are you doing?"

"I just checked my phone, I need to call Rachel before she kills Sam and then talk to him"

"Busy woman"

"Only because of you, they're nosy and want to know how I sweep you off your feet last night" her laugh was contagious and I started to laugh too.

"I hear you, Brittany woke me in like 7am.."

"She called me too, but I was asleep.. Puck tried to call and text me as well"

"He did what?! I'll rip his balls if he'll try to get near to you!" I giggled, I like her possessiveness.

"Forget about him, when do I get to see you?"

I heard her sigh "I can come over if you like or we can go somewhere"

"How about you come here and we watch some movies, I'm lazy on the weekends"

"Whatever you want, I'll be there in an hour"

"Less"

"Half an hour?" we both laughed

"I can live with that"

I throw the phone on the bed and went downstairs.

"You finally show your face?!

"Why are you yelling?"

My dad laugh and told me "your mother is upset because her part in your plan was so minor"

"But mom!" I hugged her "thanks to your great dessert we had an amazing ending to our dinner"

"I'm glad sweety, tell us everything" we sat and had breakfast.

I can tell this story over and over again all my life and every time I tell it all the feelings are coming back to me.

"So my sis is a taken woman?"

I blushed "I am"

"Family hug!" my dad yelled and then was a knock on the door, thank god.

I skipped to the door and opened it.

"Hi San" my smile was huge.

"Come here Q" she pulled me into her and kissed me, I don't think I can get used to her taste and how her lips feels on mine.

I held her hand and we got inside.

"Hello Santana, how are you?"

"I'm great. How are you Mr and Mrs Fabray" she was nervous and shy.

"As I recall I told you that you can call us Judy and Russell, dear" my mom smiled at her "So what's your plan for today, girls?"

"Just lying in bed, watch movies and relax" I can't wait to get to my room.

"Have fun and no funny business" my mom told when we left.

* * *

We snuggled under the blankets and watch some movie she picked, but I really couldn't even glance at the screen. her hands were around my waist and her head laid on my shoulder, I could feel her breath on my neck and it drove me crazy. my wolf was peaceful and extremely relax, her purr was soft and loving.

I think that by now I know every detail on her face, from her dark chocolate eyes to the small wrinkles near her mouth.

"Q I can't concentrate when you look at me" she chuckled.

"Oh I didn't mean to..."

"Well the movie is much less interesting than.. I don't know, kissing my newly girlfriend" she held my necklace that was sparkling and almost kissed me.

"Hola!" Puck and Brittany stormed into my room "oh I see we got here right on time"

I was completely confused but Santana wasn't "What the fuck are you doing here?!"

"We drove to your place to ask you if you want to go somewhere but you weren't there so we figure you're here"

"So you knew I'm spending my Saturday with my GIRLFRIEND and decided it's a great idea to drop by?" and I thought I was mad.

"I'm sorry Sanny, we just wanted to be with you.." I felt bad, Brittany had a pout and I just wanted to hug her and tell here that everything is fine.

I guess San felt the same because she apologized right away "I'm sorry Britt-britt, Puck is the idiot" she glared at him.

"What I don't get a hug?!" he smirked "come on, this is perfect, three girls and me alone, we can have some fun" my wolf was ready to kill him but Santana beat me to it and grab him by his shirt "listen and listen carefully, you won't ever talk to or about my girlfriend like that and you won't have remarks on our relationship . am I clear?" he just nodded "good, you can stay for a little while but then I want my alone time back" she snuggled back to me and I was proud of her.

"Yay!" Brittany jumped on the bed "can we watch Cinderella? Please Q!" I need time to adjust having other people in my life beside Sam and Rachel. Brittany is cool and I like her, Puck would definitely be a problem.

"Of course" I smiled at her and felt Santana's hands tightened around me, she was happy so I'm happy.

"You're lucky you're hot or else I wouldn't be here watching movies!" Puck was acting like his grumpy but I sense different vibes from him.

"Come here and shut up" Santana motioned him to come and sit next to her.

How am I supposed to control myself when my hot mate is so close to me and there are two other people with us on the bed? all I could think about was her lips, then I felt her heart beat and her chest was pressed against me. I tried to breathe and think about something else but all my thoughts were on her.

I felt her left hand moving south to my thigh and stroking it slowly, I looked at her and she just smiled. I tried to make her stop by placing my hand on hers but she kept going and I felt myself getting excited more and more.

"San.."

"Hm?" yeah, very innocent of her!

"Stop.." I said as quietly as I could.

"I'm not doing anything"

"You'll not be doing anything in a very, very long time if you keep doing that" of course she returned her hand to her previous place and watched the movie.

A knock on the door and Sam and Rachel came in. I'm in hell, the universe must hate me!

"Oh I see, you can't answer your phone because you're having a sleepover!" I'm so dead "Sam and I are very hurt and we're leaving!" she grabbed his arm and dragged him out.

"Good.." I heard Santana and glare at her, now is not the time.

"Rachel wait!" I had to explain everything to her and promise her like ten times it wasn't planned and if I'll ever plan a sleepover she'll be the first person to be invited and she could sing whatever she'd like.

They joyed the unplanned and unwanted little get together and I wanted a lightning to strike me or something. Is it too much to ask to spend the day with my mate? the first day we're together and we need to share it with the whole damn world.

"I'm sorry" I told Santana.

"We have the worst friends, let's dump them!" I laugh at that and watch how my friends interact with hers.

"So what are we doing?"

"I have an idea, Samy boy, all of you can go see how beautiful the day is and Q and I can go back to do what we plan on doing!"

"Sexy time!"

"Shut up Puck" we all yelled at him.

"That's not very polite of you, we're already here so let's do something"

"I know! How about everyone tells us something about himself so we get to know each other?"

"Second thoughts about leaving?"

"Santana stop!" they're here, might as well do some bonding "I'll start, I like to draw and hike"

"I like to go to the pond and feed the ducks and dace!"

"Well, I like to get drunk and.." Santana throw a pillow at him and told him to be serious "ok, ok! I like to play my guitar"

"I'm Rachel Barbara Berry and I love to sing and perform, in the future I'm going to be a huge star in Broadway!" typical.

"I'm Sam and I like to read comics.." he blushed, I wonder why.. I know he's very shy but I think there is something else. Note to self- check it out!

"I like.." I saw in her eye that she wanted to say something inappropriate so I gave her another glare "to sing, Rachel shut up" she said before Rachel even open her mouth.

"That was nice!" this girl has a great view on life, that's for sure.

I saw Sam and Puck and Rachel and Brittany talk "isn't it cute? they're getting along!"

"Terrific, why can't they do it somewhere else?"

"Santana, be nice! I want this to work"

"Well we'll leave you alone, but we thought maybe we can all do something together, like go eat or see a movie"

"That would be nice" Sam smiled to Brittany.

"Yeah, we'll think about it. now go!"

"I'll text you later" I told them when they left.

* * *

After escorting them to the door and told them to plan something for later, I got back to my room to find Santana half asleep. I got into bed quietly and laid next to her, she took my hand and made me spoon her "sleepy, nap time" she mumbled and got back to sleep.

This girl that was laying in my arms is the most important thing in my life and my duty is to protect her and make her happy. I listened to her heart and how steady he was and it made me feel safe and relax. I pushed my wolf away, not wanting any dirty thought in my head right now, all I want is to stay with her like that until the end of time. Being with her like that made me see what love is really about, the need to keep her safe and wanting to give her the perfect life, overcome every stupid need I had.

I can feel how she slowly let herself open up to me and letting me in, she still scared but she's trying and that's good. I'll make sure she knows that I'd never hurt her in any way, I can't..I'll die before let her get hurt, just the thought sends shivers to my spine.

I want to know all her hopes and dream and dedicate my life to make sure she fulfilled them all, I want to have a big family with her and let her see what a real family is and grow old together seeing our children living a great life.

I don't want to see more of this fake smiles and walls, I'll break every single one of them until she'll be free to be who she really is.

Don't worry my love, from now on you're my queen and you'll be treated like one.

"Q?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Why aren't you napping with me?" she's acting like a child.

"I am"

"You're not, I can feel you staring"

"Oh I'm sorry" I snuggled more into her "I just love looking at you"

"I figure that, your girlfriend is hot so I can't blame you"

"Did you see her?"

"See who?"

"My girlfriend"

She turned around in my arms "not funny"

"A little funny" I tickle her

"Stop it Q"

"Say it"

"That it was funny?"

"No, the other thing?"

Her smile got bigger "That I'm your girlfriend?" I pecked her lips a few times.

"Q can I ask you something?"

"Anything"

"What's the deal with your necklace?" oh shit! I should see it coming, she is always playing and staring at her. What am I going to do now? we're so not ready for the 'I'm-a-werewolf-and-your-my-mate-so-you-have-to-love-me-or-I-die' talk "it's always so bright when we're together and the red color always changes"

"Well.." I have nothing! "It's..the thing is.." think! think! "like I told you, it's like a mode thing but this one is specifically about love so..yeah" Ok, now she thinks you're a moron.

She started to play with it and of course it decided to shine brightly, stupid wolf! _"Hi! just because you're not ready to tell her about me doesn't make me the stupid one! and I'm happy so leave me alone or you'll be begging for me to stop"_ just breathe!

"So the feeling you have for me aren't new?" I blushed and lowered my head, I wasn't prepared for this "hi, hi! look at me" she lifted my head with her fingers "it's ok, I'm yours don't forget that" she smiled and kissed me.

"I had feelings for you for some time.." I smiled when I saw her smile.

"I won't get into it right now, but we're definitely going back to this conversation late" I knew she didn't completely buy my story about the necklace but I was thankful she dropped it.

"What is your favorite color?"

She giggled "what?"

"I want to know more about you, so what is your favorite color?"

"Red. yours?"

"Green. what is.."

"Hi, my turn!" I giggled at her enthusiasm "what is your favorite food?"

"Bacon! but also spaghetti with meatballs, yours?"

"Sushi"

"What do you want in life?"

"Wow Q, we're getting heavy here"

"You don't have to answer.." I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable.

"I will, it just hard.. I know I want to make music and get married and have kids"

"How much?"

"Plenty!" we laughed "I want a big family, how about you?"

"Me too, I always dream of having a big house full of kids" your kids.

"We can start working on it right now if you like" she attacked my neck, her soft lips biting the most sensitive spot.

"Tana, I don't think we can"

"Let's try" she looked at me with hungry eyes and who am I do deny her of something?

I cupped her face and attached our lips together, her tongue founded mine in a second and I let a soft moan out. we got closer, she put her hands on my lower back and kissed me more forcefully. It wasn't just another kiss, it was full of passion and desire. I bit her lower lip and heard her moan, that sent a heat straight down my core. our legs entangled in in one another and I felt her starting to move against me, that was the best feeling in the world. I felt myself getting more and more aroused and I needed her so badly! _"mark her! mine!"_ I kept hearing my wolf yelling inside of me, but I couldn't let this happen, not now and not like that.

I pulled myself slowly from her and her a groan "Q.." she tried to kiss me again but I didn't let her.

"San I sorry" not giving her what she wanted felt like someone pour acid into me, but it was too risky. It's better that way.

"It's fine, I'll wait as long as you need. I want you to be ready and sure" she smiled and hugged me. this girl is perfect!

"Thank you"

* * *

We stayed in bed all day, kissing and napping, watching movies and napping.. And I thought I'm lazy, Santana is the queen of lazy.

*beep*

I was about to check my phone but she didn't let me move "napping!"

I giggled at her "Stop it! we slept all day! just for a second"

_"Hi blondie, stop trying to make lady babies with my girl and get ready. we're going to the movie at 8pm -Puckasaurus"_

_"First of all- stop calling her your girl, she's mine! and we'll be there"_

"Wake up, we're going out!"

"Sleep!"

"I might let you get to second base if you'll go with me" I whisper in her ear and she just jumped out of the bed, I just laughed "you're such a horn-dog!"

"You can always blame yourself for being so hot" she winked at me and I kept laughing.

She insisted to go home and get ready and told me she'll pick me up at 07:45pm. It left me an hour to get ready, I can do it.

I took a shower, put a T shirt, jeans and Nike, some make up and perfume and I was ready.

* * *

"Where are you going?" my dad asked me.

"Me and some friend going out to see a movie"

"Oh I see Santana is already having a good influence on you" she smirked

"Yeah, my girlfriend is great, shut it Frann"

"Do you need money, sweetie?"

"Thanks dad" I kissed him and right then the door ball ringed.

I ran to the door and my dad yelled at me not to be late and have fun.

I opened the door and saw her in a casual clothe, looking fantastic. we kissed and she drove us to the movie theater.

We got there, said hello to everybody and went to buy the tickets. it's still odd to see us all together, but I'm so happy!

"I'm going to get us some popcorn and drinks, wait here" she and the boys went and I stayed there to hear Brittany and Rachel planing some performance, I didn't really listen, I was too busy checking out my sexy girlfriends ass. ugh! She's so hot!

I saw her talking with the cashier that obviously was hitting on her and saw red. I walked over there with one thought in my head- to kill the sluty girl.

I put my arms on her waist and kissed her neck "Hi babe, are you alright?"

"Totally" I glare at the stupid girl who thought she can hit on my mate and get away with it.

Santana smirked "I was just telling Billie here what movie we're gonna see" so that's her name? who cares?

"Oh really?" I tighten my grip on her "I think we should get in, the movie is about to start" she took the food and drinks and we walked away.

"She's straight"

"How?"

"Billie, I know her from dance lessons I used to take, but I like seeing you get possessive over me, it's hot" she peck my lips and we sat down.

"Q your necklace" I can't control it, Sans head was on my shoulder and our hand was tangled.

"I know Rach, but I can't do anything 'bout it" I did my best to relax and concentrate on the movie.

After the movie we went to grab something to eat and I sense other wolves in the place, I better get out of there.

"Maybe we can go someplace else?"

"We just ordered, I'm starving" well I just need to pray that they won't come here.

We got our food and everyone was busy talking, but I couldn't let the bad feeling go.

"What's wrong with you?" Sam asked me.

"There are wolves in here" I whispered to him.

"What?!"

"Keep your voice down!"

"What are you going to do? What if they come here?" just like that, two guys stood in front of us.

"Q!" one of them pull me from my seat and hugged me.

"Hi Jackson"

"Come here" Mike hugged me tightly and lift me off the floor.

"Hi guys.." I blushed.

"Sorry to interrupt this reunion or whatever but who the hell are they?" Santana stood next to me, she was defiantly angry.

"These are.." wolves from my pack "friends of the family" I did a little introduction and hoped they'll leave.

Santana was glaring at them, I knew she wasn't happy but I couldn't do a thing.

"I see you and your ma.."

"My girlfriend, yes" please leave! I did all I could to make sure they knew they need to go, but my wolf was so glad to see them that I must sent wrong signals.

Mike and Jackson are tall darke haired twins and huge guys, they play hockey and always exercise in the woods. They're in college so I assume they came to visit their family, we can't stay away from our pack for too long. Their parents and mine are good friends so I had spent a lot of time with them growing up, Frann and I always use to run from them because they love to throw us to the lake or in the mad, anything that would make us suffer. Good times...

"We need to go but we'll see you tomorrow at your barbecue"

After I said goodbye I sat back and everyone got back to talking except Santana, she was distant.

"Tana?"

No answer.

"San, come on"

"What?"

"They're just the kids of my parents friends"

"You seemed close" she didn't let me touch her.

"They're like big brothers"

"Now it's brothers, I see"

"San don't do this"

"I'm not doing anything"

I got close to her, put my hand on her thigh and whispered in her ear "did you see my necklace shine when they were here?" she just shook her head "it's because I only have eyes for you" my voice was husky and I blow some air on her ear, letting her think I was about to bite her lobe, I heard a little _"fuck"_ coming out of mouth and I knew I had her. my wolf was ready to move my hand to her center and give her want she needed.

"Can you please stop getting it on while we're eating" I can't believe I'm saying it but, thank god for Rachel. I carried away.

"Rachel let them do whatever they want, they're new couple!" Puck was practically drooling.

"Didn't I told you something a few hours ago?" she hissed at him.

"Sorry" he raised his hands in defeat.

We ended the night with smiles on our faces and agreed to do this some other time. As much as I wanted Santana to stay the night I knew it's too soon so we kissed and said goodnight.

I didn't expect this day to be like that when I woke up but it was way better, I just hope that it'll stay like that.

* * *

**A\N: **Time flies and chapter 12 is done! Did you like their first day together?

What would happen at the barbecue?

Would you like to see more of Q's wolf side? More of some other characters? Will Santana have a sharp eye to notice that Quinn is different?

**I like to hear any idea you have!**

'till next time :)


	13. Keep her safe

Hi everyone!

I need to be honest, I'm not too sure about this chapter. For a day and a half I tried to write but I came with almost nothing, even though I had great plans for this one. I guess it's also because I feel my grammar is really bad.. I'm not sure if I should keep writing this story.. It's hard because I love it and really connected with the characters and don't want to disappoint any of you that reading it despite all the mistakes.

I'm sorry for the short update, I'll try my best to give you longer and better ones.

**Reviews: first of all let me tell you that I love you all!**

_Royoko05-_ is the overly sexual is too much? Do I need to tone it down?

_LaurenKnight13- _I have some ideas of how she's going to find out, we'll see what will fit the most when the time is right.

_Guest- _it's so sweet of you, thank you! And soon ;)

_jhoiMadz- _I hope this chapter won't disappoint you too much. Quinn does have superpowers, you'll see them in the story as we move along. I thought about your idea and.. We'll see what will happen. I believe you can't trust **anyone.** Thank you so much for your support.

_Quinntana2-_ thank you :D

_boringsiot- _I believe Santana is a smart girl, but who would think their girlfriend is a wolf? :O lol

_Guest from chapter 5- _I don't know if you kept reading until chapter 12, but I guess not.. I really love this story, I've watched every episode of "Glee" but this story is more OOC. I'm not sure I can write something that will fit the show. and I'm aware of my writing and I so sorry, I only start writing because this idea was stuck in my head.. I can't do much about the mistakes, just hope the story can top them.

**I'm sorry for all the mistakes.**

**Chapter rating: M**

**Disclaimer: **don't own Glee.

* * *

I was outside Frannies room, hoping that Dylan isn't there. I knock on the door and she told me to come in.

"Are we kids again?" she asked me after I crawled next to her on the bed.

"I wish.."

"Talk to me sis" it was late at night but I couldn't sleep.

"Santana and I are only together for a day but things are getting hot very fast an.."

"Stop it right there! You woke me at 03:00 to have 'the talk'? I'm not having this conversation with you, talk to mom, good night" she turned to the other side.

"Come on Frann I need you, I can't talk to mom 'bout it" I nagged her.

"I don't know anything about.. lady sex, why don't you search online?" she turned back to me and I blushed.

"Ew you're gross! Why would I want to talk to you about THAT?!"

"I don't know!"

"Just shut up and listen! Every time we're together I'm afraid that I might lose control and let my wolf out or bite her.."

"It's ok to be scared, you just become girlfriends and you're not ready. I don't know how it is to have a strong wolf like yours, and that's why I think mom can help you better than me, but I know for sure that we can't harm our mates and that I have a strong sister that love her mate more than any other wolf I met. Don't be so hard on yourself and just go with it"

"What if she won't love me after I tell her? What if she'll run away and be scared of me?"

"She might" I looked at her with sad eyes "Q it's a big thing, you need to know that she might freak out and scream, run, won't talk to you.. But that's why you need to make sure she's in love with you as much as you in love with her and that her love is bigger than her fears"

"How?" I can't think about a scenario when she hates me, I just can't let this happen.

"Time is the only answer. She's your mate and you know it for years, give her time to realize it. You'll know when the time's right"

"Thanks sis"

"No problem. So how is that wolf of yours?"

"She's crazy" _"you the one to talk..."_

"There is something I need to tell you" I hate when people says that, it's always something bad "I overheard mom and dad talking, they said something about you and your wolf.. That you need to be complete or something"

"We already know about it.." I didn't get why she had the need to tell me the most obvious thing.

""I know, but there was something odd in their tone. I'm telling you!"

"They just worry, like they always do when it's come to my possible death"

She slapped my arm "Don't ever say that!"

"Ok jeez! I'm sure it's nothing"

"I don't know Q"

"They want the best for us so I'm sure everything is fine"

"You're so naïve!"

"Can we go to sleep? I'm tired"

"Fine, but I'm going to investigate it and you're going to owe me when I'll find what they're hiding"

"Done, now let go to sleep"

* * *

**Santana POV:**

This place is far from my regular hanging out places and really not my thing, so I thought. After Quinn took me here I realized that nature can be a nice place to chill and not be bothered. This pass two days changed so much in my life, date someone because I actually like her and wanting to spend every minute together and seeing our friends having fun even if they from totally different social groups. Being a part of a true friends group is changing me and for the good.

I woke up early because my head is full of thoughts and I need to relax a bit so I decided to try Q's place. I laid on the blanket with my headphones on just tried to clean my head and enjoy the place.

_"Hi Tana, why are you online this early?" _I got a text from her just when I was about to fall asleep.

_"Took your offering"_

_"Refresh my memory"_

_"I'm lying on a blanket, listening to music in the forest"_

_"Oh really?! :O cool! Are you ok?"_

_"All good babe"_

_":) I wanted to make sure you're coming to the barbecue"_

_"Like I'm going to miss spending time with you :D" _and leave you alone with those guys from yesterday.

_"Great! I can't wait to see you XOXO"_

_"Me too XOXO"_

_"Oh and bring a bathing suit ;)" _that's going to be an interesting day.

Thinking about Quinn in a bathing suit makes me hot in all the right places, she doesn't wear revealing clothes but she has a banging body and I can't wait to see her.. Thinking of her like that was too much and I needed a release, I couldn't drive all the way home and then do it and I was alone anyway..

It's won't take much time, I could feel how wet I already was. I placed two fingers over my most sensitive area and started to circle it, thinking of Quinn taking her clothe off and showing her beautiful body. With my other hand I pushed two fingers inside myself and letting soft moans escape from my mouth. I imagined her lying naked on her bed and touching herself, all sweaty, fuck! I was so close, I thrust faster and deeper, not capable of holding back and wanting to go over the edge.

"Quinn!" I came so hard, but really needed a second round. What can I say, my girlfriend is hot and I have needs.

I was ready for round two when I opened my eyes and saw three huge wolves standing in front of me with their teeth showing. I was terrified and didn't know what to do. I pull my hands and tried to get away from them but they kept growling and came closer, I thought my life was about to be over.

**Quinn POV:**

After texting Santana and making sure she's coming and finding out she's in the forest I couldn't help myself and had to go see it with my own eyes.

I changed and ran to the forest, thinking I'm going to find my mate asleep under some tree. When I got there I smelled her right away and go excited, I knew my wolf has more control now so we need to be careful.

I got to her and hide behind some bushes, and what I saw was definitely not what I thought I'm going to see. I heard her soft moans and my wolf started going to her, it took all my power to turned around and walk back home. Fuck! She was so hot! What the fuck was she thinking doing THAT out here?! Can I be more sexually frustrated than I am now?

I was about to run when I felt something bad is happening to her so I hurried back and saw three wolves, that I didn't know, ready to attack her. She was so afraid and I just jumped between them.

_"Who the fuck are you and what do you think you're doing to my mate?!"_ my wolf was pissed.

_"Oh so this gorgeous chick is yours?" _one of them laughed_ "you don't mind to share, right?"_

I growl as loud as I could_ "go away, now!"_

_"Or else? what are you going to do to us little cub?" _they started to get closer.

_"What kind of wolves are you? We're not hurting people, specially mates"_

_"You see, your mate is smoking and after seeing who her wolf is we need to show her what it's like to be with a man"_

I jumped on him, scratching his face as hard as I could. His friends launched at me and I bit them and scratched them everywhere I could. I felt their bites all over my body, it hurt like hell, but I needed to keep her safe.

I saw one of them get closer to her, but the others hold me tight. fuck I need to get out of their held! I fought as hard as I could, making them bleed and cry from the pain.

I got to her right on time, I stood between her legs and roared at him _"leave her alone! I will kill you all if you get near her"_

_"Look at you, dripping blood and limping, it's done! She's ours"_

_"In your dream, dick!"_ I hit his head and bit his neck, not letting go and trying to take him far from her. I felt how frightened she was and couldn't do anything to get her out of there

They all jumped on me and hit me, I felt my skin gets torn and one of them saying what they're going to do to her. I couldn't move or talk, I needed to fight to stay alive.

Then I sensed my mom, I knew she was there and after a couple of minutes they stopped hurting me. I still laid on the ground, not able to move, but at least she was safe.

My mom grabbed me by the neck with her teeth and I wailed all the way home.

I woke up in my human form after some time, my whole body hurt and I could barely breathe "Tana.." I let out, I needed to make sure she's fine.

"Stay still my child" I heard my dad, it was like he was far from me.. I guess I'm really hurt "your mate is safe, you did a great job" I almost died! if mom wasn't there Santana.. I can't think about what could have happened to her.

I tried to fight him and get up "sweetheart you need to rest and let your dad take care of your wounds" I did as my mom told me just because I was too weak to move. I'm lucky to be alive and as a werewolf I'll get better soon, our blood heals so I just need to sleep for a while.

"Tana!" I woke up after I got some sleep and I wanted to go check if she's safe.

"Hi lay back down darling, you need to rest some more"

"I need to go to her"

"I know, but you need to get your strength back" he gave me tea and told me to drink it all "she tried calling and texting you, but your mom told her you went out and forget your phone" huh? he laughed at the face I made "she sounded pretty bad, your mom convinced her she'll go get her, so drink your tea and go get a shower, they'll be here soon"

"What am I going to tell her?"

"Nothing, just comfort her"

"I hate this!" I got up to take a shower. I got out right on time and ran to her.

"San!" I hugged her tight. I can't believe I almost lost her! I took in her smell and got closer as possible "are you ok?" I checked her body to see is she's hurt, luckily she wasn't.

"I'm not, but it was the scariest thing I've seen!"

"Tell me everything" we sat on the couch and I couldn't let her go and she just held me.

"I was about to leave to come here" yeah, skip the part when you were touching yourself. I can torture her about it later "and three wolves stood infront of me, when they tried to get closer other wolf showed up and...I don't know, he fought them, I think" she was confused and scared, but at least she was safe "I really have no idea what happened there but I think he tried to help me, ridiculous as it sounds" _"of course I did, my love. I'll die for you!"_ my wolf and I was proud and happy she was ok.

"I'm just glad you're fine and nothing bad happen to you" I kissed her everywhere. we snuggled into each other, I was still weak and I needed to feel her close to me.

"I think the poor wolf died.." _"she thinks I'm dead!"_ what did you expect? Did you see yourself? And she doesn't know it's you.

"Why do you think that?"

"The others tore him apart, some other wolf came and took him and he looked awful" _"at least she care about me, I wish we could tell her" _me too, but we well in the future.

"I'm sure his family is taking care of him" I glanced at my parents that were busy with organizing the barbecue. Oh shit the barbecue! "Tana?"

"Hm?"

"I think we should go out, find some place to relax, everyone is going to be here soon" I played with her hair.

"No, it's ok, I wanna stay"

"You don't have to, we can go.."

"No Q, I want to forget it ever happened and have some fun. Please?" her pout was irresistible.

"Whatever you want" I took her lips to mine and kissed her with all the love and passion I have, tasting her and biting softly.

"Hmm I can kiss you all day" she mumbled against my lips.

"Girls!" my mom yelled and we jumped apart "the guests are going to get her soon and I'm sure they don't want to see two teenagers sucking faces" we both blushed "so go get ready before you won't see each other for a long time"

I grabbed San's hand and led her to my room.

* * *

"You have your bathing suit?"

"Yeah" she sat on my bed.

"Well I have to put mine on so turn around" I grinned when she turned around and I heard her heart beating fast "I'm done"

She turned back and gasp when she saw me, my body wasn't perfect as hers but it was good enough. her eyes went black and I felt like she's undressing me with her eye.

"Tana are you ok?" I kept grinning.

"Totally"

I got closer to her but her eyes were fixed in my breasts "my eyes are up here" I lift head so she could look at me.

"It's more interesting down here" she lower her eye and I blushed.

"Tana! Stop it"

"I'm your girlfriend, I can look" she licked her lips.

"It look like your about to eat me" shit! The second the words came out of my mouth I regretted them. She looked at me with a wide smirk.

"I just might" she stood up and put her hand on my waist "I bet you taste delicious" she ravished my lips and a moan came out of my mouth.

Her hands grabbed my ass and I moaned again, feeling her smiling against my lips. I needed to stop it, I like this bikini and I don't want to ruin them.

"Tana"

"Yeah babe?"

"I think we better stop"

"Why? We're only kissing"

"I know, but it can turn to more very fast and I'm not ready"

"Not a problem" she hugged me "take your time"

"You're not mad?"

"Not at all, I want our first time to mean something and not do it just because you look smoking hot" we laughed and I pecked her lips.

* * *

Santana and I were lying on the chairs and getting tanned while everyone else was doing their thing; my dad and the twins' father were grilling [we ate but they seem to think we need more food], the mothers were talking, Dylan and Frannie were chatting too and the twins..probably planing something.

"Q?"

"Yeah?

"Is it just me or everyone have jewelry's that looks like yours?" how did I not think about it?! _"Maybe because we almost died"_ what are we going to do now?

"We buy at the same place" lame!

"Yours is prettier" she cuddled with me and played with my necklace. my time is running out, Santana is a smart girl and I'm sure she thinks something is going on here and it's not like we trying too much to hide. we need to do a better job because I'm not ready to tell her yet.

"Thanks" I smiled at her and everyone looked at us, lets be more obvious and weird!

Suddenly, the boys picked up our chairs and throw us in the pool.

"What the hell?!" Santana was angry but I just laughed hysterically.

"Come on San, it's fun!" I splashed on her and she giggled at start splashing at me to.

"I'll catch you!" she swam after me and I let her catch me "your mine!" she splash on me with out stopping.

"Tana stop!" I tried to be serious but I couldn't stop laughing.

She hugged me and whisper in my ear "I remember someone telling someone else that they'll let them get to second base if they'll go to the movie, the movie was great" she kissed my neck and I saw everyone smirking. dam this super hearing power!

I had a mixed emotions; I was annoyed that they're acting like children and if Santana saw them looking we could have busted, but I was so happy to be with her.

"We'll see how you behave" I swam and got out off the pool and she came right after me.

I was about to go and get us something to drink and then I fall on the ground and lost consciousness.

* * *

I woke up in my bed, it was dark outside and Santana was slepping with her head on my cheast and her arms around me.

My dad came into the room with toasts and orange juice "she styed by your side the whole time" we both smile.

"What time is it? what happend?"

"It's 10pm and you fainted, I suppose it because.." I just nodded "you just need to eat and rest"

"Mom agreed for her to stay?"

"Don't worry about it, just relax your body"

"Thanks dad"

He left and I ate and thought about this long day and how much I'm teird.

"Q?" she mumbled.

"Go back to sleep, sweetie or do you want to eat?"

"No, I just want to make sure your fine. are you?" I can't believe I got her so worried

"I'm am, don't worry" I hate to hide things from her, it's hurts me, but I can't tell her the truth just yet.

"Good, I just got you so I can't loose you so fast" she kissed my cheek "you need me to bring you something?"

"No, just cuddle with me"

we laid cuddling for a while until something came to my mind "Tana?"

"Yeah babe?"

"What are we going to do at school tomorrow?" I felt her body stiffed.

"To be honest, I don't know"

"It's ok by me if you don't want to tell" it'll sucks not to be able to be with her at school, carry her books and sit with her at lunch, but I don't want to push her to do something she's not comfortable doing.

"No, I don't want to hide us. I'm not ashamed of us, just a little scared" _"that will make it easy to keep her away from everyone who wants to put their hand on her"_

"Thank you"

Shw just smiled at me "now, are you sure you're feeling well?"

"Maybe I need one thing" I grinned.

"What is it?"

"A kiss from a beautiful latina"

"I can do that" we start kissing and she pressed her body on mine, I felt dizziness but kept going.

"Q your eyes!" she push herself from me.

"What? my eyes?"

"I swear they were yellow for a second" my dad was right, I needed to rest not making out.

"You're imagining things"

"I didn't.."

"Tana I'm feeling bad, can we go to sleep?" I knew she wanted to talk about it and that I won't be able to escap this for much longer.

"Fine!" shit.

I learned that you can't go to sleep angry so I needed her to understand me "San I'm sorry, I'm just really dizzy and teird. don't be mad"

"I get it, I'm not mad babe" she pecked my lips "Spoon me"

I thought I can dodge this but I guess I have no choice, we need to tell gramma to come here and check what's wrong with me. I just hope it's not too late.

* * *

It wasn't the chapter I had in mind but I did my best with lack of inspiration that hit me.

Did you like the fighting scene? and what about Santana and her way to the truth?

**I need your ideas!**

'till next time :)


	14. Scar

Hi dear readers! :D

I had a burst of inspiration, especially after reading your reviews! So thank you!

I had so many idea I hope I didn't over do this.

I had this update ready last night but my internet stopped working :\

**Reviews: **

_kimb3rlyann-_ thank you! And I love this story so much, I had just a moment of insecurity.

_gen-gen37-_ more fighting scene in the future!

_jhoiMadz- _lol first of all thank you. About the hybrid- do you mean you'd like to see vampires also? I didn't think about it but maybe in the second half of the story, if you have ideas about it tell me!

about the mate- they are usually humans, like in the case of our family, but they can also be wolves. Maybe Santana will join them ;)

_rainbowglitterfairy-_ believe me, you haven't seen possessive yet! Thank you!

_Quinntana2-_ thank you so much!

_LaurenKnight13- _mystery is a great thing :D thank you so very much!

_boringsiot- _haha maybe you are and maybe you're not! Thank you very much!

_QuinntanaEndgame-_ poor Q, always bad things happening to her! But she's a strong werewolf, everything will be just fine.

**I'm sorry for all the mistakes.**

**Chapter rating: M**

**Disclaimer: **don't own Glee.

* * *

I woke up hearing Santana trying to leave "Tana? Where are you going?"

"I didn't want to wake you up" she got closer to me and kissed my cheek "I need my uniform and bag for school"

"Don't go!" I grabbed her hand and pulled her back to bed.

She giggled "it's just for a couple of hours" I shook my head and held her tighter, I'm way stronger so she's wasn't going anywhere "you want Sue to kill me? If I won't wear my uniform I'm as good as dead" my wolf growl and who can blame her, Sue just ruined my morning cuddling.

"Fine, but can I, at least, give you a ride to school?"

"You better give me a ride!"

I loosen my grip and let her go, not before getting my good-morning kiss.

After she left I slept for another half an hour and got up, my body felt weird and I'm done ignoring it.

"Mom?"

"Good morning Quinnie" she kissed my temples "Why did your amazing mate leave so early?"

"She needed some stuff for school" I sat at the table and mom made breakfast.

"How do you feel?"

"I'm not sure, I thought everything is ok and I healed but while San and I were talking" she would kill me if she knew we're kissing "I felt dizziness and my eye turned"

"Did she saw that?"

"I made some lame excuse" so lame! "But that's not the point, I feel weird and weak. Don't I need to feel the opposite?"

She thought about it for a minute or two "I think it's time we call gramma"

I knew we should, but hearing my mother saying it gave me a feeling something is really bad.

"Maybe you should stay home until we figure this out?"

"I can't!" no, I need to pick Tana to school and make sure she's ok.

"Fine, but if you feel even slightly bad you come home!"

"Ok mom.."

"Frannie!"

"Mom! It's too early for yelling" she and my dad sat next to us and start eating.

"I'm going to call gramma and ask her to come here, until she does you need to open your eyes and watch over your sister"

"Mom do I have to? I don't want to hang out with this loser and watch her making out with her mate all day" I growled at her.

"Quinn don't do it to your sister, how many time do I need to tell you that?!" she hit my head and Frannie giggled at me "and you, young lady, do as I say! Your sister isn't feeling good so you'll keep an eye on her!"

We both sat quite, not saying a word until we finished eating.

* * *

I texted Santana saying I'm waiting for her outside. She told me to park a block away from her house, I guess she scared of her parents even if they're not there. I hate her stupid parents!

She got inside the car and pecked my lips "Hi beautiful" I told her and scanned her body, ready to claim her right then and there.

"Hi babe" she smirked seeing my hungry look and my necklace shining.

"Are you still sure about us being public?" I felt how nervous she is and wanted to give her a way out.

"I am" she squeezed my hand "unless you not"

"Of course I am" I had the biggest smile on my face, this is really happening!

We got to school and I ran to open the door for her, she got out and held my hand. Her heart beat was a little too fast then usual so I smiled at her.

We walked to her locker with every single student looking at us, they all whisper and looked curious about what is going on. Santana gave them a look and they cleared the way. I can't say how good my wolf felt, walking hand in hand with our mate in school.

"Santana I see you ran out of people to fuck, but I never thought you'll stoop so low" some jock said and whole his buddy's laughed. My necklace burned my skin from how much anger my wolf felt.

I was so close to rip his heart out, but I heard Pucks voice "Shut the fuck up loser!" he pushed him away from us.

"Oh the little squirrel is here! Came to defend your dyke friend? She won't let you join her in bed so give up!"

"Say one more word about my girls and you're dead!" Puck pushed him against the locker and even though the idiot was bigger them him, Puck's anger was stronger. I owe him so much, for saving us and for saving me from letting my anger take over. I'm not in shape for a fight.

"You think you're a big man?" the jock hit his face "and you! Call me when you're finished doing charity, I'll show you.." my eyes turned yellow and my wolf was on the edge, just dare ending that sentence. Puck got up and kicked him right in the balls and in the stomach, making him scream like a little girl.

"Get the fuck out of here, you homophobic scum!" and he did leave, looking pissed and humiliated.

"Wow, I didn't know you had it in you Puckerman!" Santana hugged him "thank you"

"I'm here for you, both of you" he smiled at us. I think I might judge him too soon, I thought he's only a womanizer but he's a really good friend.

"Are you ok?" I checked his check, it was swollen and red.

"This?" he pointed at the bruise "I use too much worse, don't worry chica"

"Such a badass" santana giggled at him.

"Hi guys!"

"Oh hi britt-britt" she smiled brightly at her and I felt a bit jealous, but it's Brittany so I need to cool off.

"I've heard Puck saved the day" she said after hugging us.

"Yeah, I'm the king!"

"You're going to talk about it forever, right?"

"You can always repay me and invite me to one of your sleepovers.." she hit him in the head.

"Not going to happen, not now and not in the next century" she told him and I just giggled. She looked at me and smirked, coming closer and hugging me.

"I'm so happy to see you together!" Brittany was so chipper.

Then ball rang "you're coming to history, lezpez?"

She glared at him and kissed me "I'll see you at lunch" she kissed me again.

"Oh come on! It's only for two class"

"They're in love Puck, let them be happy!"

"Yeah Puck, let us be happy!" she laughed at walked with him to her class.

I had math with Sam for my first class.

"Hi Sam!"

"Oh hi Q" I missed his smile.

"Why didn't I see you at the lockers? And where is Rach?"

"We were drinking coffee under our tree"

"And didn't tell me?" ok, I'm a little hurt.

"We thought you'll want to be with Santana so.." he looked a bit sad.

"I do, but I also want to be with you guys, I missed you! Don't push me away" I know him too well to know he thinks that by trying to let me go and stay away he's doing something good for me and Santana, it's his way to help and avoid getting hurt on the way, but I won't let him do it! He's my best friend.

"So lunch together?" he smiled honestly.

"Yes!" I hugged him and then the teacher came in.

* * *

That's probably weird, seeing us sitting together at lunch, the nerds from glee club, the cheerleaders and Puck. I tried to ignore all the talks and the looks, but it was hard. Everyone was gossiping about us and making up reasons to why are we together.

"Q?" her hand was caressing my leg "are you ok?"

"Yeah.." I don't want to worry her.

"Don't lie to me" she whisper.

"It's nothing, really" she pouted "I hate that people talking and looking at us like that"

"I know, but ignore them! They like to talk about others life and critic them, let them be.. We'll live our life and have fun" I smiled at her and she kissed me.

"Girls I thought we agreed on no PDA while we're eating"

"I didn't agree to such thing"

"It was only a kiss Rach" I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. So you thought about a song for glee?"

"I'm going to sing Hero"

I heard Sam and Rachel talking, I heard a leaking faucet and everyone chewing. My ribs start hurting so I placed my hand on them and it felt moist, when I looked I saw blood.

"Rach.." everything was turning.

"Q?!" I heard Santana.

"Call Frann.."

I'm tired of these blackouts! Loosing time and wake up somewhere else is driving me crazy! I need answers and gramma to fix me.

"Hi Q, you're back" Frannie told me and gave me water.

""Explain"

"I really don't know why, but one of your wounds appeared and you start bleeding and lost consciousness. I told mom and she said that gramma will be home when school is over. You think you can manage the day?"

My wolf needs to rest, but I'm fine" my red necklace was almost white "where is she?"

"Sam and Rachel convinced her to go to her class, she was really worried"

"I think I need to tell her, too many weird things happening and I don't want her to find out"

"Let's make you well again first, then do what you think is right"

The bell rang. I need to face Santana.

I said goodbye to Frannie and went to her locker, I saw her with everyone and she was so sad.

"Tana?"

"Babe!" she hugged me tightly, I would be suffocating if I was human "what happened to you?"

"Some old wound opened up and start bleeding and I can't see blood so I fainted" I'm walking on a thin line.

She picked up my shirt and her hand was checking my wound, that's actually felt good "how did you get it? It looks horrible"

"It's fine, it well passes" Sam and Rachel was worried, they saw that my lies are shitty. What can I do, I'm a terrible liar and especially to her.

"Sanny tell Q our plan!"

"What plan?"

"Well I thought about what happen yesterday and about the poor wolf that got attacked" she has bigger problems, believe me "and we're going to look for him and see if he needs help!" she was so happy, but what the hell?! _"She cares.. About me!"_ you need to rest and she can't go there, not when the other wolves can still be there. And she can't search for me.

"No!"

"What do you mean no?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Going to the forest when there are dangerous wolves there is a bad idea, I'm not letting you go"

"I'm sorry?" bad, really bad, choice of words "not letting me?" she stepped away from me.

"I didn't mean it like that.."

"Forget it Q, Britt and I will go"

"But.."

"But nothing, I need to go to class" great, now she's angry and she's still going to put her life in danger.

"Don't go after her, let her time to cool off" Rachel held me close to her.

"What am I going to do?"

"You need to take care of yourself for you and for her"

"But Rach I can't let her go there, the wolves might still be there"

"So send someone to look after her, you need to get well"

I took a deep breathe. I know she's right, but I can't trust anyone enough to let them watch over my mate.. I really don't have another choice. I hate my life right now.

* * *

I wanted to talk to Santana and apologize, but Frannie took me home by force. Dylan and his friend's said that they would watch over her and promised to let me know the second something happens.

The whole family sat in the living room, waiting for my grandma to say something about all the things I told her.

My grandma is very old and very smart, she knows everything about being a werewolf and she dealt with all the problems in our pack for so many years. She's a warm woman and a great grandma, but when it comes to discipline she's strict and harsh. I was hoping she'd tell me to take it easy and drink something..but I knew my case is complicated.

"First of all Russell, can you explain to me why did you poison your own daughter?" what?! I looked at my dad and he was pale, my mother and sister was as shocked as I was.

"What did you said mother?!" my mother's eyes turned yellow, she loved my dad but he hurt her child and it's not acceptable.

"Let him explain Judy" my grandma tune was strong and we all sat there waiting.

"I only did it for her, I put something that will make her more relax and weak so all the new powers won't destroy her" he stopped and looked at us, my grandma sign him to continue "she's under a lot of stress and after her nose bleeds and finding out more about her I just wanted to keep her safe"

"By poising her?! You could have killed her wolf and her!" my mom hissed at him.

"You two" he pointed at my mother and grandmother "are strong wolf, you know everything and thinks she can handle it because this is her destiny, but she's my child, my little girl and I won't set aside and watch her suffer!"

"You are crazy!" my mom was about to jump on him, but was stopped.

"Easy, calm down all of you!" she took a deep breath "I understand why you did what you did, but it was wrong, something bad could have happen to her"

Whoa, too much information. I don't get what are they talking about and by the look on Frann's face I can tell she feels the same.

"Quinn dear, the changes in your body caused by the poison and you are growing up and getting closer to your mate got your wolf weak and crazier than usual"

"What aren't you telling us?"

"Quinn!"

"No, that's my life and I know your hiding something so stop it and tell me!" I got up and turned my eyes.

"Sit back down or I'll take you back with me and you won't see your mate for a long time!" fuck this shit! I sat down, shaking my legs.

"There are some things that you are not ready to know just yet" I was about to yell something but my mother glared at me "you will find out everything when you'll be ready, when you and your mate are fully together and your wolf is fully grown"

"I can't wait! You can't hide from me stuff that concerns my life!"

"You better watch your tone with me!" she raised her eyebrow and I sat back down.

"But grandma she's right, that's her life and she needs to know if there is something going on" Frannie was trying to calm me down.

"I know it's hard to not know something, but believe me that in this stage of her life she doesn't need to know. We only do what is best for her"

"It's nothing bad, but you need to be patient and take care of yourself" my mom said quietly.

"Now, I've heard that you and your mate are finally together"

"We are" I smiled.

"So when are you going to tell her?"

"Soon, she's suspect something is up and I can't keep her completely safe without her knowing"

"That's right, you need to make sure she's ready and give her space" she kissed me "and when she accepts you, I want to meet her and give her her necklace"

"Thank grandma!" I hugged her and my ribs hurt like hell.

"What is it sweetie?" I pulled up my shirt and the bruise looked nasty, red-blue color and blood dripping.

"Why isn't it healing?"

She checked my injury "you had a brutal fight and you're weak so it'll take more time and it will probably leave a scar"

"Oh no!" Great, just what I needed- a huge scar on my left ribs.

"Don't be a baby! Now listen to me all of you, no more drugging each other and no more lies" we sat there like little puppies, not making a sound "from now on talk to one another, watch over each other like we suppose to. And Quinne, you'll be perfectly fine just be with your mate and take care of your wolf" we just nodded.

Yes, there are so many things I still don't get and I'm angry they're not telling me stuff I need to know about my own life, but my grandma is the Alpha and what she says is gold, I'll never doubt her or object her.

I knew my mom going to have a talk with my dad, so after my grandma left, I went up to my room and tried to sleep a little before calling Santana.

* * *

I was in deep sleep but I smelled her scent and immediately got up, she was near my door and was about to open it when I remembered I'm in my wolf form. Shit I need to turn, but my wolf is so weak. Come on, come on! Turn! _"I can't. Too tired" _no, you have to! Come on!

The door handle turned and just before she could see me I turned back. Her eye was wide open, I assume because the fact I was naked.

"I'm sorry!" she turned around fast "I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry" she's so cute when she's blushing.

"If you wanted to see me naked you could've asked" I put my P.J on "you can look now" she looked at me with black eyes.

"If I wasn't angry at you I would totally tap that"

I came close to her and held her hands "I'm so sorry honey, I didn't mean to hurt you, I just got scared that something will happen to you"

"I know, I'm sorry too, I over reacted" She kissed me with so much passion, my legs turned to jelly.

"So did you find the wolf?" _"she almost did" _oh, so you think you're funny? Be quiet.

"No" she pouted "I hope he's ok" I hugged her and we sat on my bed "How are you?"

"I took a long nap and I'm better now, but the wound will leave a scar"

"Scar are sexy" she said into my ear with a husky voice that got me all hot and bothered "can I touch it?" I just nodded and she lifted my shirt and gasped when she saw it "oh my god! Q how did this happen to you?"

"I fell, now can we go back to sexy?"

"Horny much?" I blushed and she moved her hands near my wound, being careful not to touch it and sending shivers down my spine. She bit my lower lip and looked me right in the eyes, fuck she was so hot! Her luscious lips attacked mine and I moan softly, she grinned and kissed me with more force. I pulled her on top of me, feeling her boobs and abs on mine. I placed my hands on her ass and squeezed gently earning one of her sexy moans. She starts grinding on me slowly and I just tried to get our bodies closer. I felt the heat from her lower parts on my leg, begging for attention and my body was in need.

"Tana.." it came more as a moan.

"Please babe, I need you" she was desperate for release and I couldn't say no anymore so I moved harder against her, hearing those sweet yet sexy moans in my ear "I'm so close, harder" she whispered in my ear and bit my lobe, getting me more soaked than I already am.

"Fuck San!" she sucked my neck and her smell drove me crazy. I had to have some control so I won't bite her or change my eyes, but I did good considering the fact that my mate and I were dry humping.

"Is that good for you?" she kept moaning in my ear and in one held my necklace that was shining brightly than ever and with the other hand she was right under my bob.

"Yes, so good" it was the first time I'm in a sexual act and it felt so dam amazing! I was so close!

She moved faster and I knew she was closed, her smell was all over me and I wanted to give it to her so badly. I pushed her ass into me with force and she just gasped "Q! Please, I need more, I'm so close!" hearing her saying my name almost made me lose it, but I need to take care of her.

"Let it go baby, cum for me" I whisper in her ear and she held me tightly.

Another couple of thrusts "FUCK! Quinn!" hearing her cum like that made me go over the edge and I came right after her.

She was panting and so beautiful I had to kiss her "thank you, it was so great!" she kissed me back and I blushed.

We laid together for like an hour before she spoke "Q.. Are you a virgin?" I blushed and nodded "so cute!" she kissed me "and you did so good baby, like a pro"

"I..I.." I didn't know what to say and she laughed.

"Don't worry, our real first time will be special and awesome, I promise you that" she's perfect! "Are you ok with what we did?"

"I am" I smiled at her

"So.. Are you ready for second base?" she smirked.

"You such a horn dog!" I hugged her "and yes, but now can we just lay together?" She smiled and snuggled into me, trying not hurt me.

I need to tell her. Soon.

* * *

I have a dilemma- I have ideas for both Santana finding out and Q tells her and I can't choose because both seems good. So tell me what to do here! I think this secret can't be hidden anymore!

Anything you want to see happening just tell me, I'm getting so much from the reviews.

'till next time!


	15. Lies are destined to be discovered

Dear readers!

I've read every review and tried to create something you all going to love.

So thank you SO much for reading and reviewing, you're amazing! I appreciate that you take to time not only to read, but actually take part in creating it with me :D Also, I've got a Beta that's helping me now, so **LaurenKnight13** thank you!

I'm not going to say another word, but I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Chapter rating: T**

**Disclaimer:** don't own Glee.

* * *

After school Santana and I went for coffee at the "Lima bean cafe". I made up my mind that today is the day I'm going to tell her, I can't withhold this huge thing from her any longer. I'm sure she suspects something is going on, by all the questions she asks, and my answers have been beyond pathetic. I'm scared, all I can think about is that either she'll run away screaming or she'll think I'm crazy. I hope her feelings for me will be stronger than her fears and she'll let me show her that this is really not a bad thing and that we are meant for each other.

"I love it when you look at me like that"

"Like what?"

"Like I'm the only person in the room" she smiles and my heart skips a beat.

"You think we can meet later? I have something to talk to you about" my hands were a little shaky.

"Is everything all right? Are you going to break up with me?" maybe the other way around...

"No, no, nothing like that, I just want to talk"

"OK, I'll text you after I get back from Britt's place"

The waiter came and brought us our order, touching Santana's arm on the way. I didn't like that.

"Do you need anything else?" she wiggled her eyebrows and bit her lip. That slut had the nerve to hit on MY girlfriend while I was right there!

My blood boiled and my wolf was yelling at me to teach her a lesson "Excuse me..." she looked at me, but her hand was still on Santana's arm "if it's not much to ask, would you kindly remove your fucking hand from MY girlfriend" I gritted my teeth, trying to hold back.

"Oh San I didn't know you were taken" she looked at me and didn't seem impressed.

"I am, so can you just go and let my girlfriend and I have our coffee in peace?" she saw how red I was and I'm guessing my necklace was too.

Before she left she whispered "Call me when you're done playing with kids" I wish I wasn't able to hear it because I was ready to kill her and my wolf kept saying that Santana is ours.

I got up from my chair but Santana held me back "Hey... she's not worth it!" she caressed my cheek "She's nothing, please Q, calm down?"

My breathing was heavy and I saw red, my wolf and I fought for control "Look at me babe" she turned my head to her "I only care about you, so take a deep breath and relax" I wasn't sure if my eyes changed or not, but she hadn't said a word so I assumed that they didn't. Looking in her eyes I could feel the anger fading away. I closed my eyes for a couple of seconds and concentrate on her heart beats and the way her hands feels on my face.

When I opened my eye again I softly kissed her lips "I'm sorry, I just hate it when..."

"It's ok Q, I like seeing you get jealous" she came closer to my ear and whispered in a husky tone "...so sexy".

"I think our coffee got a little cold" I blushed and tried to distract myself.

"I don't care" we sat back down "so what is your plan for today?"

"I need to study for history and do my math homework"

"You're no fun!"

"You're worse, you're abandoning me to do choreography with Britt" I stuck out my tongue.

"At least I'm going to have fun!"

"History is a lot of fun" she starts laughing at me.

"Dork!"

"This dork is dating the hottest girl"

"That's all I am to you? A smoking hot body?" she acted like she got offended.

"You're much more than that" we locked eyes and she smiled.

I can't count the amount of times I've wanted to say those three little words to her, that means so much, but I have to wait until after she knows the real me.

"Britt just texted me, she's outside"

"I'll walk you" I held her hand and we left.

"Hi guys!"

"Hi Britt, how are you?"

"Great! I had a serious talk with Lord Tubbington about his smoking so I hope he'll stop" I looked at Santana with a puzzled look.

"That's good Britt-Britt" she's such a good friend. She's the only one how can really understand Brittany and she's always there for her, not letting anyone say one bad word about her. That's friendship at its finest and it makes me love her more, she's such an amazing person.

"So I'll see you later?"

"Yeah"

"Bye babe" she gave me a kiss and got into Britt's car, I waved at them and they drove away.

* * *

I took my books to the forest so I could study in a quiet surrounding, but I didn't need too much time because I pretty much have an A average in every subject.

I turned into my wolf form, letting her go out and play for a while. My wound still hurts so I couldn't run too much.

I laid on the grass, enjoying the fresh air, when I heard some noises. I recognized the smell but didn't have much time to make myself disappear.

"Look Sanny, here's the wolf!" oh shit! What the fuck are they doing here?! She never told me they're going to come back here looking for... well, me.

"Score!" they walked slowly towards me, telling me to stay calm and that they're only there to help me.

I couldn't do a thing. They can't know that it's me so I'll just lay here and let them do their thing and hope they'll be gone soon.

Fuck, how am I going to explain this to her now?! It's going to be awkward and she's going to flip!

"Hey wolf, we came here to check on you" Brittany came closer to me and I was so nervous _"It's going to be ok, I'll be nice. You have nothing to worry, I'll never hurt you"._

"Yeah, I wanted to say thank you and see if you're feeling better... Those other wolves got you real bad" she sat on her knees next to me and was patting my fur _"we have the perfect mate! Her touch feels so good!"_

"San that's a she!"

'What?"

"The wolf, it's a female" _"Hey! No looking there! That's not yours to look at! There is no privacy in this world anymore!"_

Santana starts to laugh when I frowned "Britt I don't think she likes you looking down there"

"Oh sorry wolf" she pats my head as well _"just no more perving!"_ she can't hear you... _"So you'll tell her that after I'm not a secret anymore"_

I felt Santana's hand all over my body, then she hit my wound and I whined "I didn't mean to hurt you!" guilt was all over her face "I'm so sorry you get hurt because of me!"_ "I'll fight 20 wolves if I have to, I'll always protect you"_ I licked her face, letting her know it's ok.

"We need to do something!"

"I know Britt, but what can we do?" they can't do anything. I licked my wound, trying to show them that I can heal myself and they don't need to help.

"That is the cutest and most adorable thing I ever saw!" Brittany hugged my neck so tight I almost choked.

"Britt! Let her go" she laughed "yes, she's so amazing! Thank you!"

Suddenly I saw her facial expression changed, I followed her eyes and saw what she was looking at- my books. I'm dead!

She lifted her head and looked at me with a look I didn't know how to read, I felt her body getting... I'm not sure, there was so much emotion.

Ok, maybe she didn't figure this out yet... And how could she? It's not like everyone knows that we exists. But she had so many clues and maybe if she put them together she will understand.

"Sanny what's wrong?" Brittany saw my books too. "Aren't those Quinn's? Maybe she's here" Santana narrowed her eyebrows more and I was terrified. Should I change back? There is no point in hiding anymore, is there?

Then I smelt danger and stood on my legs, in front of the girls.

_"I see we meet again!"_ one of the wolves that attacked us was there _"I see you brought company"_

_"Go away"_ I growled at him.

_"You got away last time, but now no one is going to save you"_ he walked slowly towards us.

I turned my head and bit Santana shirt, pulling it to the side, trying to tell her to run away from here. She got my message and grabbed Brittany's arm and ran.

_"Now that wasn't nice, I wanted to play with them"_

_"You're not getting near my mate or my friend!"_

_"Fine, for now I'm just going to kill you!"_ he jumped on me, biting my neck. I wailed from pain, but I felt stronger, I shook him off of me and scratched his face, hitting his eye. He tried to jump on me again but I pushed him and grabbed his neck with my teeth, he tried to break free but I didn't let him.

I loosen my grip and hit him as hard as I could with my palm _"get the hell out of here before I'll tear you apart, limb from limb"_

_"I want to see you try!"_ he growled at me, but I growled louder.

He kept hitting me, trying to knock me to the ground, but I kept dodging his blows. Finally I grabbed his ear in my teeth and pulled as hard as I could, hearing him whining. His ear detached from its place and blood spread everywhere.

_"You bitch! I'll get my revenge, watch your back and especially watch your mate's back!"_ he ran away fast and I spat his ear from my mouth.

* * *

**Santana POV:**

"Oh my god! What just happened here?!"

"Is your wolf alive, San?"

"She… She kicked his ass" I'm so confused right now. I think my head is playing tricks on me because what I think is going on makes no sense what's so ever.

I understood that the wolf was trying to tell us to leave but I couldn't, I needed to know the truth for once.

Britt and I were standing pretty far from the fight and was about to go over there when... my wolf... Won, but then the strangest thing happened.

I saw the wolf changing, her fur and tail disappeared and she became more... Human. What the hell is going on here?!

"Britt do you see what I see?"

"I do, this is so cool!" well, of course Britt will be excited, she's all about fantasy and fairy tales.

I watched my wolf changing into a human, how is that even possible?! I must be dreaming. Yeah, that's it, I fell while we ran, knocked my head and now I'm dreaming this.

Then the... I don't know what to call it, turned to us, she was naked and she was covered in blood. I scanned her body and got to her face, her eyes were yellow. WHAT?! Is that.. No way! No freaking way! I knew something was up, but that is... This just can't be happening! My girlfriend can't be a monster! What the hell?!

"Oh my god! That's Quinn!" Brittany yelled, at least I know I didn't lose my mind.

"Britt don't look!" I covered her eyes with my hands, not wanting her to watch her naked "San let me look! This is so awesome"

"You're not looking at her!" I guess we're loud because she looked at us, fear written all over her face.

**Quinn POV:**

Great, now I'm covered in blood and my mom is going to ask me a billion questions! Stupid wolf! Thinking he can come here and hurt MY mate. I thought I heard someone.. No way it's..

I turned around and there they were, Santana and Brittany. Brittany's eye was covered by Santana's hand, Santana looked confused and scared and so many things I can't explain.

I can't believe this is happening to me! They just saw me fighting a wolf and she saw me turning. This is not how I wanted this to go! What am I going to do? She's going to hate me forever! Fuck!

We locked eyes and my whole body was shaking from fear. I had no idea what to do or if I should even go over there "you need to talk to her! Go!"

I walked towards them, looking into her eyes the whole time.

"Tana..." her face showing no emotion, like she was dead "I can exp..."

"I don't want to hear another word coming from your mouth, we're done! I don't want to see your face, I don't want to hear your voice and I don't even want to remember you exist" she didn't yell, she spoke quietly and that was even scarier.

"Please Tana, let me explain!" Every muscle in my body hurt.

"Don't call me that! Don't come near me ever again!" she took Brittany's arm and ran away. I could hear Brittany telling her to stop and listen, but she kept running and crying.

I fell on my knees, turning into my wolf form and howling my heart out. I wanted to die right there, my life is worth nothing without her in it. She was so hurt and disgusted; I'll never forget the look on her face. She hates me; I betrayed her and deceived her... She'll never forgive me. It would be best if I just died here, she'll forget about me and live her life.

I could still sense her hurt and hear her crying; Brittany tried to calm her down. I couldn't move, I wanted to die so badly.

What have I done?! I ruined her! My whole body hurts. This is not how it should have happened!

After a while I didn't hear her anymore and I didn't move. I was going to stay here, crying until I die... It won't take too much time; my wolf was already in a bad shape. All I have to do is lay here.

I start hallucinating, I saw her coming to me and kissing me, saying everything is fine. I saw all our moments together, felt every kiss and smiling at every funny moment. But now I lost her, she's gone.

I felt my family; they were in front of me.

_"We're going to take you home and take care of you"_

_"Leave me here, I want to be alone"_

_"You're not staying here; I'm not letting you die!"_

_"I said I want to stay!"_ I growled as loud as I could.

_"You can keep screaming, but you're coming with us"_ my mom tried to grab me by the neck, but I escaped her and showed my teeth, growling even louder.

_"Quinn calm down, we're here to help" _my dad tried.

_"I don't need your help! Go away!"_

_"Quinnie please, we can fix it"_ Frannie tried to take a couple of steps toward me.

_"There is nothing left to fix! I want to be alone so go!"_

_"I know you're hurt and scared, but believe me everything will be fine"_

_"She hates me!"_ I start crying.

_"She doesn't hate you sweetheart; she's just scared of what she saw"_

_"Not helping!"_

_"Baby listen to me, she needs time to adjust to all of this. It's harder when you discover it like that"_ my dad tried to calm me down_ "come home, we'll make it all right, I swear to you!"_  
I just laid on the ground, letting my mom grab me like a cub.

* * *

**Santana POV:**

I got home and ran crying to my room. I can't believe it! It just can't be true! Why has she done this to me?! I was such a fool to fall into this trap; every time I let myself open up to somebody they end up breaking my heart to pieces. I thought she's different and that she cares, I saw a future with her.. I was already ready to tell her that I love her... But she had to shatter my heart! She had to lie to me and make me believe she's not like everyone else.

My heart hurts so much, I feel like I'm going to have a heart attack or something, and my eyes are swollen from all the crying, I've been crying for hours now,

I feel like every word and every moment we've shared together has been a big fat lie! Seeing her like that made me feel like the biggest idiot on this planet! How could she hide this from me?! I wish it was easy and I could just hate her and move on, but I really thought we had something special.

"Santana!" My mother barge in "…what are you sniffling about?"

"Leave me alone"

"What, another one of your skanks dumped your sorry ass?"

"Fuck off!" I yelled at her. I'm sick of them always judging my life.

"You will not speak to me like that in my own house, do you hear me?! You should be thankful we're letting you live here! You only bring shame to our name!"

"I'm bringing you shame?! Try to be a parent for a change and love your daughter instead of drinking all of the time and being disgusted by me!" she slapped my face with so much force.

"Stupid whore! You're lucky your dad isn't here..." she slammed my door shut.

Fuck her! Fuck everyone! I hate my life so much, there is no point! I'm not worth it... It's better to be dead than keep living in this hell. My own parents hate me, I barely have friends, my grades suck and now my girlfriend is.. I don't know. What the fuck?! Why me?! What did I do to deserve this?!

Just yesterday I was lying in her arms, thinking I have a chance at a good life... with her.

I can't deal with all of this! I kept crying until I fell asleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night and got up and went out, I needed to breathe.

I just walked in the street like a zombie, not caring if a car hits me, I just kept on walking.

I ended up in the park at the edge of town, fuck that's brought me so many memories! I can't believe I was so stupid! I basically gave her my heart after that date... ha! How pathetic am I?!

I walk towards the swings and then I saw something, someone was sleeping on one of the benches, it's probably a homeless guy, I got closer and saw a wolf. I saw her. She looked bad. No, you don't get to do this! You're the one that ripped my heart out of my chest! I was about to leave when I felt something, when I turned I saw her clenching on the edge of my shirt and wailing. I looked her in the eye, I could see My Quinn in there... I recognized that pout everywhere.

I sat next to her and she jumped off the bench, but I told her to sit back down "I need to say some things" she looked me right in the eye, just like Quinn use to do, she always gives me the feeling that she only cares what I have to say or I feel.

"I don't understand what this is" I point at her "and I'm so hurt you can't even imagine" she lowered her head "You had me believe you care about me and that you're different. I let myself be vulnerable with you and you lied to me! You lied to me over and over again" I was on the verge of tears so I took a deep breath "I can't have more people in my life that hurts me and you know that! I'm not sure about us, was anything you told me true?"

I watched her changed in a few seconds time; I looked away while she put a coat on herself. When I looked back I saw that her face was red and swollen, I guess she cried at least as much as I did. I glance at her necklace and it almost had no color in it, which scared me.

"Tana" hearing her calling me like that stung "I can't tell you how sorry I am, there is not enough words, but I meant everything I've ever said to you! I'm so sorry for lying to you all the time"

"Then why did you?"

"I was afraid of how you'd react... I didn't want to lose you" she took a minute and looked at me "I didn't mean to hurt you or lie to you... and I planned to tell you tonight, when we were supposed to meet. I know there is no excuse for what I did, but please don't hate me"

"I tried so hard to hate you!" I saw the pain in her eyes "but I can't, you mean so much to me"

"You think it'll be ok if I tell you now? I can explain everything and answer any questions you have?" I heard the desperation in her voice.

Any normal person would just go away, but I can't. I can't lie to myself and say it's over and I don't have feeling for her anymore, because I do and nothing has changed. Maybe I'm crazy, but I don't care. I just want the truth.

"OK"

She took a deep breath "my family and I... we're werewolves" she took a pause until I nodded for her to keep talking "we come from a long line of werewolves that originally came from Sweden. My grandma is the Alpha, that means she's the head of my pack" I nodded "we don't hurt people, we eat regular food but we do need to hunt, we do it more for our growing up process rather than for food"

"What about the…"

"…wolves that attacked you?" I nodded "I don't know what's wrong with them, it's not in our nature to hurt humans"

"You were the one that saved me?" I knew the answer, but I knew there was more to it.

"I did, I was watching you when I felt them getting closer to you, I couldn't let them hurt my mate..." she looked like a kid that caught stealing cookies.

"You were there?" we both blushed "Quinn!"

"I left the second I saw what…"

"I can't believe you! That's so wrong! You perv!" I hit her hand while I blushed even harder.

"I'm sorry, so sorry!" she did look sorry…

"We'll deal with that later; now explain to me exactly what a mate is?"

**Quinn POV:**

"A mate is someone that you are destined to be with" I saw her natural color returning to her sad face so I decided to keep talking "Every wolf has a mate, they can either be human or a wolf. The dominant half, that is me in our case, needs to protect and take care of their mate... you, for the rest of our lives. I need to give you children and make sure you're happy at all times and at any cost" I saw a little smirk; I knew she would like that.

"What about the necklace?" her favorite thing!

"It's represent my connection to my wolf and our relationship with you. We get it when we discover who our mate is and wear it all our live, when and if our mate accepts us and goes through the transition, they get one too" I saw she had so many questions "I'll explain everything" I smiled and she relaxed "when we get closer my wolf side gets stronger, which means I get stronger, that's why it shines when you're around or touching it, that's my wolf reacting to you" I could tell she was amazed "for us to be complete you need to turn to become a wolf by my wolf biting you"

"What if I won't turn?"

"My wolf and I, we'll be in a lot of pain, all the time, but this is _YOUR_ choice and _yours_ only. You need to fully want this" I knew she was overwhelmed, so I tried to calm her down "don't worry, you won't have to do anything you don't want to. I only need you to be happy and safe"

"What if you bite me when you are... you?"

"You'll get a hickey" we both laughed, it's so good to hear her laugh! "Nothing will happen; you can stay kinky as you are"

"Shut up! I didn't say you can make jokes yet" she tried to be serious but I could see how she was enjoying the new information "So you need to please me all the time?" oh that grin!

"Tana! Yes, I do, but that doesn't mean you can torture me!"

"After what you did I need to punish you somehow" _"Wanky!"_ fuck, between my wolf and her, they're going to kill me! Too much alike "I'll think of something, now tell me more"

"As a wolf I have the ability of healing myself and others, we can run fast and have super hearing, basically all my senses are heightened"

"That's why you're so jealous?"

"And also because you're my mate, I can't stand to see you with anyone else. We have only one partner and we stay loyal to them for life, no matter what, so you being with anyone else hurts me"

"How long have you known?"

"First day of first grade" I whispered.

"What?! All this time?! Why didn't you say something? I've been with so many people...it must have been horrible!"

"It was, but I wanted this to happen naturally, I didn't want to scar you or pressurize you into anything" her face softens.

"Q... I don't know how to feel about all of this..." she whispers looking down.

"I know it's a lot of information and a shock, but I hope you can see that I really love you and I'm still the same person, but now you know for sure that I'll always be yours"

"You just said..." she said with her eyes bulging out. Great job idiot, I let it slip! I wanted the perfect moment!

"I did and I do"

"Say it again"

"I love you" we locked eyes and I hear her heart beat speed up "you don't have to say it..."

"I love you too" it felt like time stopped_ "she said it back! Our mate said she loves us!"_ yes, she did!

"You always have that face, what are you thinking about?"

"It's just that my wolf is excited to hear you say it"

"You can talk to her?"

"Only the strong wolves can"

"So I have a strong girl? Yeah, I like that"

"Can I kiss you?" she didn't answer, instead she cupped my face and connected our lips. It was a powerful kiss, I felt like I got all my energy back. I could taste her again and it was out of this world! I put all my love in that kiss, letting her know how much I care about her and how truly sorry I am.

"Q?" we still sat close, I tried to make her warm on this cold night.

"Yeah?"

"Please don't lie to me again, I don't think I could handle anymore lies" a tear escaped her eye and I wiped it away.

"I promise you. San, I'm here for you and as long as you let me take care of you I will" she cuddled into me and laid her head on my shoulder "what are you doing here, anyway? It's so late!"

"My mom drove me crazy and we had a fight…"

"What did she do?!"

"She slapped me" my eyes changed and I was furious "hey, hey, calm down, I'm ok now..."

"I don't want you there; I don't want you going through this!"

"I have you now and we'll graduate and leave this hell hole for good" I smiled at her. Of course she was angry at me for lying, her life didn't show her how to trust anyone, I understand why she has a hard time trusting people and the one time she did I failed her! But no more, now I can do what I was born to do.

We walked back to my place and lay in bed, this time I was the one lying on her chest listening to her heart beat. I knew she was still awake, so I waited for her to speak.

"What are we going to do with Britt and Puck?" she played with my hair.

"Britt already knows so we need to talk to her and make sure she didn't tell anyone and about Puck I don't know, that's your call"

"He's going to drive you crazy! I think we need to tell him, but you need to be prepared"

I can see it now, it will be like Sam but much worse! "I can handle that, don't worry"

"I still have so many questions!"

"I'm sure you do, but we have school so lets try to sleep a little and I promise you we can talk about it tomorrow"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

My new life will start tomorrow, better sleep I'll need the energy.

* * *

Now type a review and push the button! I want to know what you think!

What's going to happen next? What's going to happen between the friends, between the families, between the couple?

Any ideas for a name for the wolf?

'till next time.


	16. Normal and healthy life

Wow, 130 reviews, 90 followers, 31 favorites! It's so much more than I imagine this story will get.

It might sound weird, but I'll say it- I'm in love with this story! Writing it is so much fun and see that people really liking it is great!

**Thank you so much! :D**

**Reviews [or as I like to call them- the things that make my day]:**

_Quinntana2-_ thank you! :)

_QuinntanaEndgame-_ thank you vey much.

_gen-gen37-_ thank you.

_boringsiot-_ as always, thank you :)

_Guest, Guest2-_ thank you!

_jhoiMadz-_ thank you for reading and reviewing! :D

_RiannaSeven-_ thank you :)

_Ryoko05-_ I'm happy you liked it! thank you.

_milkanie-_ it was so fun to write and I'm glad you liked it.

_primrosered_- thank you so much! I'm happy you like the story! I'm writing this not only for myself, but to you too so if you'd like to see something and it fits, why not? It's always good to get new and different ideas. About the name- I had a cute idea for how they name her and thought it could be nice, because she's like another person.. I'm not completely sure about it yet, will see.

_Gues3_- Quinn doesn't have a g!p, but that won't stop them from having kids :) [are any of you in Q magically growing one?]

_Gues4_- thanks!

_rainbowglitterfairy-_ lol me too, you'll see it!

_DesireeStorm-_ thank you!

_DaPhoenix -_ they are humans [for now?]. thank you :D

**Chapter rating: M!**

**Disclaimer:** don't own Glee.

* * *

The sunlight came through the window and left me no choice but to wake up… so I said goodbye to dreamland, after a sleep that felt like two seconds, and thought about the events that occurred yesterday and the busy day ahead of me. I need to have some emotionally draining conversations and take care of some stuff, but I can do anything because I have 'Tana by my side. The motto of today is "be honest" and I need to start right now.

"Good morning beautiful" I placed kisses all over her face.

"Not yet..." she covered herself with the blanket.

"We need to get ready for school."

"Let's not go, we can stay in bed all day" I saw a smirk that changed to a pout beneath the sheets.

I laughed at her and as much as I wanted to spend the day with her in bed, we couldn't "'Tana come on, we have a lot to do today and I need to tell you something"

"What's wrong?" she sat in a Cross-legged position with her hair all messy.

"I know I promised to never to you lie again and I meant it, but there is something you should know" I took a deep breath and saw she was worried "you asked me what would happen if you decide not to be a werewolf and I told you that I'll be in pain, but that's not completely true"

"What do you mean?" she tapped her fingers fast on her knee and her breathing was a bit uneven.

"I don't want to scare you and I didn't tell you this part only because I don't want you to feel obligated to be with me…"

"Quinn just tell me, please"

"If a mate doesn't accept their partner and become a wolf by the time they're 18-" I can hear her heart beats getting faster "-the wolf losses it's power slowly until the full moon of their birthday and then he/she… dies." I whispered the last part and waited for her to slap me or yell at me for not telling her.

"That's why your necklace had no color in it yesterday" she said more to herself than to me "What did you think you were going to do if I told you I didn't want to change… or what if we weren't a couple? You'd just die?" she wasn't angry, she was concerned and I could see tears in her eyes.

"I wasn't going to force you to have this life; it would be much worse living with you hating me for doing that to you than to just die"

"Q you're not making any sense! I won't lose you because of this!"

I whipped some of the tears that fall from her eyes "'Tana now it's your turn to promise me to never lie, I don't care if I'll die, as long as you're happy! So promise me you won't lie to me and if you decode change it's only because you want to."

"I can't Quinn, I don't know if I can be like you but I can't lose you" she sobbed into my shoulder.

"Baby calm down, it's ok. Take your time and think about it, you just found out, that can't be easy. Whatever you feel comfortable with, will be alright by me. Even if it's saying goodbye" she grabbed my face and kissed me passionately, her tongue finding mine in a second. Her taste was a little salty from the tears, but I still could taste her sweet cherry flavor. I pushed her on the bed and straddled her, feeling powerful and extra horny. My hands went under her shirt, aiming for her lovely twins that I've been dying to touch for so long, I grabbed them and they were a bit bigger than my hands and felt so soft, I can play with them all day! I launched at her neck; sucking and biting, probably leaving marks all over. I hear her moaning and she bucked her hips against me making me lose my control even more. My wolf kept saying _"mark her! She's ours"_ so I bit a little harder, earning more moans.

"Yes Q! That feels so good!" I massaged her breasts feeling her nipples harden and she in return squeezed my ass and pushed it down, harder, into her.

_"Mine! My mate!"_ I reconnected our lips, at first it was sloppy but turned into sensual. I sucked on her bottom lip and my eyes changed, she looked at me and grinned into the kiss. One of her hands moved and grabbed my shining necklace, making me get closer to her.

"Fuck San!" I felt her heat through both our pants "I bet you're so wet" I whispered in her ear and nip at her lobe.

"Fuck Q! That's all because of you!" she kept humping against me.

"I really want to keep going, but we need to get to school" I trailed kisses along her neck until I reached her lips.

"If you dare stop… You won't be touching these rambunctious twins for a VERY long time!" she glared at me _"There is nothing to think about, we're not going anywhere! Now go back to kissing her!"._

"I guess we can miss first… and second period"

She smacked my ass "That's what I like to hear" her eyes were dark brown "your yellow eyes are so sexy! Just keep looking at me"

Both of our pyjamas bottoms are soaked and I wanted so much more _"take off her dam shirt!"_ I held the edge of her shirt and when I saw her bite on her lip I removed it from her instantly. It was the first time I saw her topless, her body has the sexiest abs and her tan was perfect, but what got my attention was definitely her perfectly rounded boobs, I couldn't help it and licked my lips.

"Like what you see, Puppy?" I was so hungry for her so I just jumped on her placing my hands where they supposed to be and shoving my tongue into her mouth, she gasped but started moaning right after that.

"I think it's only fair that you lose your shirt as well" she was about to remove my shirt, but I pushed her hand above her head and shook my head. She made the cutest pout "Q! Let me see!"

"You need to beg for it" I whispered in her ear, still holding her hands.

"Excuse me?"

"I said… beg"

"Oh I don't think so!"

"If you want something you need to beg for it" I bit her lips. Seeing her in this situation made me much more aroused.

"I think we're done here" she tried to break free.

"You see, I can smell how turned on you are and I'm positive you want this. So are you going to spend the day all hot and bothered or are you going to let me take care of you?" I had no idea where all this confidence came from, but I felt strong and dominant.

"I..." I pushed myself on her and heard her moan "please Q"

"What do you want Tana?"

"Take off your shirt" I thrust harder "please!"

I took off my shirt and her hands went straight to my boobs, they were smaller than hers and her hands fit perfectly _"Fuck!"_ "Fuck!"

When I connected our lips the door burst open "Quinnie mom wants you downstairs" Frannie stood at the door with a big smirk.

"Fran! What the fuck?!" I cover us with the blanket.

"I'm sorry to interrupt" she giggled and looked at Santana "but mom told me to call you"

I growled at her "GET OUT!"

"Mom told you not to do that" I wanted to hit her so badly "Hey Santana"

"Hey… I'm sorry..."

"Don't talk to her" I cut her off and kept growling.

"Shh Q, it's ok babe" she caressed my back "will be right there, Frannie"

_"She just saw our mate! She did this on purpose!"_ I was furious and also super horny, so it didn't help.

"Calm down baby, we better go" _"Mine!"_ I pushed her on the bed and cupped her breasts _"Mine!"_ I kissed her and thrust hard "fuck Quinn! We need to..."_ "Mine!"_ I lowered my head and sucked on her right breast "Holy shit! Fuck, don't stop…"

She scratched my back and bucked her hips into me "I'm gonna… Cum! Quinn! Fuck! I love you so much!"

"I love you too" I slowed down and looked in her eyes, feeling extremely powerful and proud "Now we can go"

"But you didn't..."

"Don't worry about me" I kissed her and gave 'Tana her shirt.

Who knew it would feel this good to please her? It didn't matter if I didn't get my climax as long as she's taken care of.

* * *

We took a quick shower and went to the kitchen.

"Good morning girls" My mom and Frannie chuckled when we got there. I hate this super hearing shit!

Santana and I blushed and she held my hand tightly "Don't you have to be somewhere, Fran?!"

"The same place you need to be at, but yet here you are!" I glared at her and tried not to growl.

"Stop it you two!" she glared at us "Good morning Santana, good to see you" she smiled at her and I felt proud "yeah, that's my hot mate! All mine"

"You wanted to talk to us?" I was a little worried, I don't know if we're ready for "the talk" yet... or if we ever will be.

"Yes, sit and eat while I talk" she put an omelette and toast on each of our plates.

"Thank you Mrs... I mean, thank you Judy" we all smiled and she blushed.

"Frannie you're done eating, go to school"

"But mom!" I grinned.

"I said go, you caused enough trouble, lying to your sister and rushing her when I specifically told you to wait! We'll have a talk later"

"Fine!" she stuck out her tongue and I did the same.

"Now, I understood from you sitting here with us that you talked and you're fine now"

"Yes, we are" San said and smiled at me.

"I'm glad to hear that, you have no idea how much time we waited for this moment!"

"Mom… not cool!"

She laughed "we'll have enough time for me to tell you embarrassing stories about her" I wanted to glare or growl, but I wanted to stay alive more "now that you're together and you know about her we need to have an uncomfortable but necessary conversation"

"What do you mean, mom?"

"I know you're teenagers and have all these urges..."

"MOM!" over breakfast?! Come on!

"Let me finish, if you won't interrupt and cooperate it'll end faster" we had no other choice so we nodded "as I said, you have these urges, from your hormones, Quinn as a werewolf you have much more, everything about you is heightened, now that you have your mate you'll be more possessive and jealous but also loving and caring. You'll need to find the balance and control yourself, it'll be hard and you have a strong wolf that will want to claim her all the time and only want her to be with you at all times, so you need to be strong and fight your urges so you can have a normal and healthy life"

"You mean that she can bite me against my will?"_ "She's afraid of me..."_ I felt my inside hurting so I clench my chest.

"Quinnie are you alright?"

"My wolf is hurting..."

"Babe!" she hugged me and caressed my chest "breathe"

"That's exactly what I'm talking about, you have a very strong connection with your wolf and she'll influence more of everything that's happening or being said"

"So she's hurting because of what I said?"

"Quinn tell her yourself, you need to talk and understand each other"

"She thinks that you're afraid of her" I lowered my head.

"Listen to me" she tilts my head back up "I'm not scared of you, I love you!" she pecked my lips "I just need to know these things so we can be prepared" my pain gone away and I smiled at her.

"Excellent! Now, about what happened earlier" 'Tana blushes so hard, it's been obvious despite her mocha skin tone "I get it, new couple in love and all, but you need to be careful and not cross each other's boundaries. Quinn you need to remember she is still human so she's not as strong as you, and you have more stamina. Now that you're together you'll feel the need to mate with her as much as possible and with that, the need to fulfil her needs… it's a messy combination." this conversation is the most embarrassing things ever! "I don't want you to do those things in trashy places, I want you to have a safe and clean place, but you won't let this take over your lives and respect the others that live here and I don't want to know about it!"

"Like that's even possible with this super hearing shit..."

"We're not listening to you so if you keep it quite it will be ok"

"Fine"

"Ok" she was so embarrassed _"so adorable!"_

"Good, now go to school and don't make me regret this!" she was extra happy, I never saw her like that. I bet it has to do with the secret she and grandma won't tell me, but I guess smiling is good..

"That was the most awkward thing ever! But your mom is cool, we're lucky!" she said when we left for school, I just nodded and smiled because all my wolf could think about was how badly I want to fuck her.

* * *

"Hey you guys, where have the two of you been?" we walked hand by hand to our locker and saw our friends there. Together.

"We had a rough night so we slept in"

"Oh I see, high five Q!" yeah, not going to happen.

"Leave her alone, Fuckerman" she glared at him.

"You totally did it, right? I know this stuff! And look at your neck, fuck Q!"

"I said let it go so let it go!" she hissed _"fuck! I want to take her against that locker so badly right now!"_

"Got the message, not messing with you when you didn't have your beauty sleep"

"So are you both Ok?" Brittany asked hopefully.

"We are and we need to talk to all of you, so lunch under the tree?" I suggested.

"I'm so happy!" she hugged us tightly "and I can't wait to hear!"

Wait a second, I know that smell! I turned around and saw a big muscular guy with a bandage where his ear is supposed to be. He has dark hair and skin tone too, his eyes were a dirty brown, he's wearing a black muscle top, torn and faded black jeans, black leather boots and a black leather jacket and looked scary as hell! He smirked at me and came closer.

I stood in front of everyone and held Santana behind me. I have no idea who he is or what he wants, but it's not good.

"Hello again" his voice was raspy.

"I thought you had enough"

He glanced at Santana and back at me "not yet, I need to do a couple of things before I go" he looked at her again and licked his lips, my eyes turned yellow and so did his.

"I suggest you leave, or else!"

"You have nothing on me little girl, just give up already!"

"Who is this asshole?!" Puck stood in front of him "get the hell away" the guy just laugh.

"Keep one eye open…" he said and as he walked away.

"What the hell was that?! How do you know him?!" Puck was confused.

"Q what's going on? Is that the one that..?"

"Yeah, Sam it is" I hugged Santana tightly and saw Brittany shaking so I signed her to join.

"Q this is bad, you need to tell your parents!" Rachel was worried, they all were. I felt my own fear and theirs.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?! Who is he?!"

"We'll talk at launch" I told him "San, I don't want you to move from my side until he's gone"

"But babe, we have separate classes…"

"I know, I'll just wait next to the door, Rach and Sam can you take notes for me?"

"Absolutely"

"I don't want you to miss classes because of me"

"Don't worry about it" I kissed her temples "Puck can you keep an eye on Britt and call me if ANYTHING happens?"

"No problem" he's a douche, but a good friend. I can trust him.

I need to get us through this school day and get her home safely. I have to talk to my mom and let her and the pack handle this loser wolf.

* * *

I stood on guard for the next three hours, listening to her heart beats and trying to detect any unusual things around her.

I get a test:

Received:_ Q, are you still there? -My princess_

Sent:_ I'm here baby, don't worry_

Received: _Why is that wolf after us? -My princes_s

Sent:_ I've never known any bad wolves before now, I don't know what his deal is but I won't let him touch you, I swear!_

Received:_ I love you! XOXOX -my princess_

Sent: _I love you too honey ;)_

I don't get it, how can he do these things?! We learn as cubs that humans are our friends and we can't harm them in any way and for any reason, we're growing up among them and living like them... I can't come up with a reason he would want to hurt them. He's messing with the wrong pack and the wrong wolf here so it'd be really the best thing for him to move away from here.

The bell rang and it was lunch time. Finally, we can get this over with.

We all sat under the tree, Santana was on my lap, I can't let her be too far from me. All eyes were on me, waiting for me to speak up.

"Puck and Britt, I'm going to tell you something that's going to sound unreal and crazy, but it's the truth. I'm going to give you the short versions because we don't have much time, are you ready?"

"Speak up already!" Puck yelled and Santana glared at him.

"I'm a werewolf" I let it sink in.

"Say what?! I don't have time for jokes…" he was about to leave.

"Sit your ass back down, Puckerman!" Santana yelled at him.

"This is so cool! I always knew there were other creatures out there!" _"Creature?! I ain't no creature! Tell her to take it back! I'm a big strong wolf!"_

I held my heart again, I need to gain control over it and soon, this shit hurts!

San looked at me and laugh "Britt don't speak like that, she's sensitive" she soothes my pain again.

"Wait, you can talk to her? Q this is so awesome! Tell us more!"

"Slow down! I don't get it!"

"What is there to get? She's a werewolf, her family is all werewolves and she won't hurt you so let her talk!" Sam was a bit impatient and that's not like him at all!

"Just calm down, all of you" Santana kept caressing my chest and my wolf started to let out a soft contented growl "Q something is wrong with your heart!"

Rachel, Sam and I laughed "she didn't feel it yet?"

"Not till now Rach." that's funny!

"What's so funny?!" she got upset.

"It's nothing honey, my wolf does it when she's relaxed"

"Oh… That's nice, I guess… You should've told me!" she hit me playfully on the arm.

"Back to our talk, I was born this way and everyone in my family is a werewolf, and like Sam said, we don't hurt people… that's what brings me to that creep that you saw earlier- I don't know who he is or what he wants but he's dangerous!"

"You're stronger than him! I saw how you took his ear off!"

"What did you say Britt?! You did that to him Q?!" I nodded "Wow that IS cool!"

"I know we have a lot to talk about but we don't have time, just please don't be alone and call me if you need help!" they smiled and nodded "Puck and Britt, I can trust you to not tell anyone, right?"

Brittany jumped on us and hugged me "Of course, but I want to know everything!"

"Don't worry, I'll tell you!" I laugh.

"And can you maybe talk to L.T, he's smoking again!" we all burst into laughter.

"I can try, Britt-Britt"

"Britt… can you let me go now? You're suffocating me!"

"Sorry, S"

"Puck?" I looked at him.

"You're my girl's girl, I'm here for you! But, if you never hurt her I'll still kick your ass"

"She won't and you can't, my girl is a strong wolf!" _"You bet I am! and we all know you like it that way"_

* * *

**Santana POV:**

I had Cheerio's practice and Q needed to talk to Sam about something that seemed super important that couldn't wait, so I convinced her to go. I'll be with a lot of people and then would go straight to her place if she can't make it back by the time my practice is done.

The practice was over pretty quickly and I was exhausted! I took a warm shower and by the time I was done everyone left. I grabbed my bag and walk quickly to my car.

I opened the door of my car, but someone closed it "Hey hot stuff, long time no see." Oh my god, what am I going to do now? I turned around and saw how close he was to me and his eyes are yellow, they didn't look like Q's at all.

"What do you want?!" I tried to push him away.

"I thought I made myself clear, but I'll say it again – you!" he pushed me against the car "and now your little cub isn't here to save you"

"Leave me the fuck alone! She'll kill you" please Quinn! I'm sure she's feeling me, I need her to come!

He laughed "She'll never find you" he start kissing my neck "now let's have some fun before we go" his hand start moving on my body. I tried to fight him and scream, but nothing helped. I prayed that Quinn would show up! He went for his zipper and I started crying.

Suddenly he was no longer on me and I heard a crashing sound, I looked at the direction of the sound and saw a wolf jumping on him. I was sure she's going to rip him apart.

I called Quinn's house, hoping that someone was there and could help me "Hello?"

"Mr. Fabray? I really need your help! Please can you come here?" I was desperate, I saw Quinn throwing him from place to place and biting him.

"Calm down Santana, can you tell me where you are?"

"At the school parking lot, she is going to kill him, you need to come here!" I fell onto the floor and cried. All my screaming at her didn't help, she just kept hitting him.

After a couple of minutes later I saw like 10 wolves running towards the fight, pulling Q off of him. That was the first time I saw her face, she was furious and her fur was covered in blood, only when our eyes locked, she relaxed and changed back. The wolves licked the blood from her face and gave her something to wear.

She came to me and hugged me "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine, thanks for saving me. Are you ok?" she just nodded.

I put my head on her chest, feeling her body heat and the purrs that came from her chest, it helped me relax.

"I'll take you home"

"What about him?"

"My mom and the other wolf will take care of him" I wasn't sure if she meant they're going to kill him or banish him from the town, he was in an awful shape I'm completely sure he won't come back.

* * *

**Quinn POV:**

Santana and I took a shower and waited for everyone to come back, the waiting gave me time to think about the whole thing. I felt a sharp pain in my chest and that's when I knew she's in trouble, when I got there and saw him on her, I saw red and couldn't control myself. I never killed anyone, but I wanted him dead, I hate this feeling it's like my soul is dirty. I was lucky San was strong enough to call my dad, they saved me from living with this on my conscience. But with this bad feeling I had a good one too, I protected my mate! I overcome my fears and put aside my beliefs to help her and keep her safe. By doing so I felt a deeper connection to my wolf, we were united as ever and it felt right, I felt complete.

After they got back my mom told us that they sent him away, without any help and told him if he ever comes back they'll kill him. I can live with that and 'Tana seemed ok too.

"I called your grandma, she will be the tomorrow. We need to have a talk with both of you" she looked serious.

"About what?"

"Let leave it for tomorrow, you need to rest now"

"Mom, dad, I need to ask you something" I almost forgot about it.

"Yes sweetie?"

"It's about Sam, his parents decided to leave town and they told him he can stay here and they'll put money in his bank account…" his parents were never really there, they liked to party and go on long trips... Never really took care of him. "The thing is he doesn't want to live all alone in his big house so I thought maybe he can..."

"No problem!" my dad loves Sam, he was like his son and raising two girls wasn't easy for him. Sam was always at our place, playing football and watch sport with my dad, he even taught him how to drive!

We all laugh "He can stay here, this is more his home than his actual home in any case."

"So what do you think about family night? I'll order us pizza and we can watch a movie!" my dad didn't wait for an answer and started dialling to order the pizza.

"Yes!" we all shouted.

It was the perfect ending to this day. I cuddle with Tana, hugging her tightly; I felt that she's getting more relaxed in my arms.

We sat and watched a movie together like a normal family, leaving behind the rough day and just having fun.

* * *

Any thoughts? Ideas?

Waiting to hear from you!

About the friends talk- the'll have a longer conversation in the future [if anyone thought it was too short]

'till next time!


	17. Your wish is my command

I'm **SO sorry** for the late update, but this chapter was hard to write! I hope you're ready for what's coming and won't be disappointed.

About Glee this week- did you see Naya?! She was so beautiful and her performance of "Girl on fire" was perfect!

**A special thank you to my dear beta for the help! :D**

**Reviews [or as I like to call them- the things that make my day]:**

Guest- thank you

Santana05- thank you. Blood? Maybe in the future.

rainbowglitterfairy- thank you so much! I'm happy you like it!

Guest 2- thank you :) it's great to hear.

boringsiot- it was hard to write and I'm so glad it came out right [with the help of my beta]

Quinn'Tana2- thank you sooooo much! :D

Quinn'TanaEndgame- thank you very much.

gen-gen37- thanks :]

_ichigo111981-_ thank you! You'll get answers to all of your questions in the future.

**_Chapter rating: M [you've been warned]_**

Disclaimer: don't own Glee.

* * *

**Santana POV:**

I just came home to take some stuff to Q's place. I can't keep wearing her clothes, even if they smell like her and making her look at me with hungry eyes.

Q and I got very close very fast, I feel like I've known her for years. I see how people look at us. They all wonder what we're doing together and why are we so close so early in the relationship… I can't explain it, it's like she gets me in every way and I don't need to compromise on who I am to be with her.

In the past, I've always searched for someone to keep me busy enough to forget the shit that was going on in my life and to keep me popular, but she makes me believe in myself and helps me focus on the important things in life, like figuring out what I want to do after graduation.

Her being a wolf is wonderful in my eyes, am I crazy to think so? A sane person would run, right? Sam and Rachel didn't run [if anyone tells Rachel I put her and sanity in the same sentence I'll kill them] and why would I? Just one glance into her eyes and I see the love. She thinks that she's the lucky one between us, but in a matter of fact I'm the luckiest girl.

"Decided to show your face?" my mom stood by the door. I could smell the alcohol from where I was.

"I'm leaving in a second, so you can relax" I really don't want to listen to her, I just want to go back to Q's place.

"Are you gonna go screw another slut?"

"For your information, I have a girlfriend that I love and she loves me, but you don't give a damn about my life so..."

She laughed "Girlfriend? Did she get tested? Who knows what you've got." I'm not going to let her get to me, she doesn't deserve it!

"Oh I didn't know you had it in you to care! Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to my loving girlfriend." I passed her and got out of the room.

She followed me "Do her parents know about this filthy behavior?"

"They do and they still love her and care about her, you know, like real parents should!" I raised my voice a little.

"How dare you?! We gave you everything and you just decided to humiliate us and destroy your life!"

"Decided?! I haven't 'decided' anything" I was at the door, but I couldn't let it go "I was born gay and I love girls because it's who I am, just like I'm a Latina, with brown eyes and brown hair."

"You put those thoughts in your head, but we can fix you! We'll send you to-"

"A place where they'll electrocute me back into the straight valley? You hate me that much?" I can't believe this… I just want to be in Quinn's arms right now.

"You can fix it! You just need to want to change"

"Fuck this shit, I'm going!" I open the door and start walking.

"Santana, if you go out of that door you're not coming back" she screamed at me and I kept walking to my car "You can live with your abomination, but I don't want to see your face ever again!"

"Goodbye mother" I didn't even look back, I just got into my car and drove away from her, seeing her figure fading in the rear-view mirror and from my life.

* * *

**Quinn POV:**

I was helping Sam bring his stuff to my house, well our house. I was so excited that he's going to live with us; it'll be so much fun!

"Is the room alright for you?"

"Are you kidding me? This is great!" he organized his comics on the shelf.

"I noticed you've started hanging out with Puck..." I wasn't sure why I said it, but it was a bit weird to see them together.

"Yeah, he thinks because you're dating Santana that we're all friends, but he's harmless and kinda cool"

I giggled "Never thought I see the day!"

He laughed too "I remember how we use to fantasize about times like that" he looked at me "I'm happy for you, Q"

I smiled at him "What about you? No one special in your life?"

"I don't know..." he blushed.

"You're such a dork!" I playfully pushed his shoulder "Did you tell Rach about the picnic?"

"I did and she was with Britt so she told her"

"She was with Britt?" and then we both start to laugh "She's probably asking her billions of questions and Rach love to explain things, detail by detail!"

"Yeah, I'm sure they're having fun."

Then I sensed Santana, she just got here but something was wrong "Sorry Sam, something is up with 'Tana"

"Go."

I ran to the stairway and almost bump into her "'Tana, what's wrong honey?"

"She..." I couldn't understand anything she was saying because of her crying.

"Calm down sweetie" I took her to my room and washed her face "Tell me what happened."

"My mom, she kicked me out…" my necklace was shining bright and my chest hurt.

_'That bitch!'_ "Why? What did she say to you?"

She took a couple of breaths and start to talk again "She was talking shit and I just wanted to get the hell out of there-" she paused "-but she said some stuff about you and fixing me and I couldn't stay quiet so I yelled at her and she told me to never come back..."

"Oh honey, come here" I put my arms around her "There is nothing to fix, you're so perfect and she's an idiot if she can't see it" I kissed her temples and she relaxed a bit "I'm proud of how strong and sensitive you are so don't feel bad, she's the one who should."

"Thank you, that's all I wanted- to be in your arms" she snuggled into me and my pain disappeared.

"I'll have to see if my parents are ok with it, but I'm sure they will"

"OK with what Q?"

"You staying here, silly" I kissed her cheek.

"Are you serious? You want me to move in?" she moved and looked into my eyes.

"Of course I am, that's like the best thing ever!" yeah, me and her living in the same place will be out of this world!

"I love you" kiss "I love you!" kiss "I love you!" kiss.

I laugh and kissed her hard "I love you too 'Tana"

A knock on the door and I already knew who it was. "Come in Sam"

He walked in, blushing a bit for some reason, "I didn't mean to interrupt, I just wanted to make sure you're fine."

I love this boy so much! "I am, thank you" she said and snuggled further.

He turned around to leave "Hey, want to watch a movie with us?"

"It's ok, I don't want to…"

"Shut that huge hole you call your mouth and come here!" she patted on the space next to me.

Santana was, like always, with her head on where my heart is and hugging me, sometimes placing small kisses in different places and Sam was laying stiff, like a plank of wood.

"What's with you?" I whispered to him.

"I don't know, you like cuddling and I feel like I'm in your way" I couldn't help myself and laughed.

He was about to say something "If I wanted sexy time you wouldn't be here, that I promise you, so relax dude" he blushed, but relaxed.

I need to find him someone, he needs to loosen up!

We watched the rest of the movie in comfortable silence. Life was good, I was with my best friend and girlfriend and nothing to worry about.

I was happy that we all get along, Sam needs another male friend and Rachel and Britt seemed to find common ground and they're hanging out as well. My life is perfect!

* * *

We were getting ready for the picnic when Santana said she needed to go to Brittany's place and she'll meet us there, something was off about her but I let it go... She's going to her best friend's house, nothing's weird about that.

I packed the food while Sam got dressed and we left the house in his car.

We got there and saw everyone's cars so I just grabbed Sam's arm and ran to where they were.

"Hi guys" we said hello to everyone and sat down.

"I missed you." Santana whispered in my ear.

"I missed you too." I kissed her cheek.

"You saw each other less than two hours ago…"

"That's love, Sammy boy" she told him and moved closer to me.

"I didn't come here to see you all over each other; can we skip to the wolf part?" Puck detached some grass and looked bored.

"Puck, don't be rude" Rachel smack his hand.

"What do you want to know?" I was nervous, all eyes were on me and waiting for me to speak.

"I want to know everything! Like how is it possible, what do you eat, how can you be with San?" Brittany asked.

"Have you ever killed anyone?" Puck interrupted and Santana glared at him.

"Well it's complicated; the legends say that thousands of years ago a curse was put on a man by the father of the woman he loved. The father didn't approve of them being together and wanted to give her hand in marriage to another man, his daughter did everything she could to escape, so the father challenged the power of nature. He wanted to turn him into an animal and a slave of the moon, but he acted with an evil heart and nature didn't condemn the use magic for evil and selfish purposes, in return they turned the man into a werewolf and gave him strong powers" Puck and Brittany were hypnotized by my story and Santana was in shock "We have a strong connection to living creatures and to nature and that's why we don't hurt people and only hunt for our basic needs and not for fun" telling this story made me feel stronger and proud to be who I am.

"Wait! What happened to the couple?" Brittany was excited.

I looked at Sam and Rachel and giggled "nature took care of it, he made the werewolf a one partner mystical creature and left the choice to them- if their love was strong and real they'd be together, but if it's not he will die.." I smiled a half smile "the girl didn't care what he was and begged to be like him so they could be together..."

"That's so romantic!" she hugged Puck's arm and Santana snuggled in to me _"Are you going to tell us the end of the story? It's going to be nasty if you do"_ I looked at Rachel and she shook her head, but Sam nodded.

"There is more, but it's not that happy..." I decided to let them choose.

"Tell us Babe"

"Well, he turned the girl and they lived together for some years... but on the night of their son's birth her father came, took advantage and kill them, he took the baby and put him in the woods… to die or to be raised like an animal" Santana clenched my arm and Brittany started crying.

"How could he kill his own daughter? She was happy! And what happened to the baby? Did he survive? Brittany said between gasps of air.

"He was raised by wolves until he found his mate, it was hard back then but they made it." I caressed San's back.

"Wow... that's some hectic stuff" Puck said while trying to calm Brittany.

"That's why I feel what 'Tana feels and all I want is for her to be happy." we all smiled and she kissed me. "And no Puck, I didn't kill anyone even though I was very close to killing that idiot yesterday!" just thinking about it makes me angry!

"Shh babe" she caressed my chest "I can feel you getting angry" she whispered in my ear.

"So after this heavy talk can we eat?"

"Yes Sam, you can eat, but Quinn and I need to go" she said and got up.

"We do? Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, get up" she smiled "later guys"

* * *

When we got to car she put a blindfold over my eyes, I didn't want to ruin her surprise and tell her I can know where we are by the smell so I played along.

She put on music and didn't say a word, I could sense she was excited and nervous and it's got me more interested in what she planned.

We drove like an hour and I knew we weren't in Lima anymore, when she pulled over she told me to wait. I heard her footsteps getting closer to me and the door opened, she took my hand and led us to a building full of people. The smell was unfamiliar and I couldn't detect danger.

She said her name and after a couple of minutes we were on an elevator. She still didn't say a word to me and I was so excited to know what we were going to do.

She opened a door and walked me in first, she stood behind me and hugged me "you can take off the blindfold now" she whispered in my ear and I took it off immediately. I looked around me and gasped- we were in a hotel room, the place was full of candles and there were petals all over the room. I saw campaign and a Jacuzzi with bubbles. My necklace sparkled and my wolf was howling from happiness.

"How did you- why? I- this is just-"

"You're rambling" she came and stood in front of me "it's a thank you for saving me and for loving me, no one ever cared for me like you do and I wanted to show you that I appreciate it and after the story you told us I can't think of spending one more moment without you" her eyes were shining so I hugged her tightly.

_'Claim her! She's ours! I can't wait anymore, just do it!'_ "Thank you so much! I don't know what to say… I just love you so much!"

"Sit on the bed; I have something for you _'striptease! Woohoo!'_ I licked my lips and looked at her ass. I love that beautiful behind!

"Stop perving on me!" she giggled. How did she know? She didn't even looking at me.

"I didn't…"

"You may be the one with powers, but I know when someone is looking at my ass" she blinked and I blush.

She connected her phone to speakers and a soft music start to play.

_"In a perfect world_  
_One we've never known_  
_We would never need_  
_to face the world_  
_alone"_

She's singing to me! Her voice was pure and soft, I can't believe how talented she is! I felt like I'm under a spell.

_"They can have the world_  
_We'll create our own_  
_I may not be brave or_  
_strong or smart_  
_But somewhere in_  
_My secret heart_

_I know_  
_Love will find a way_  
_Anywhere I go_  
_I'm home_  
_If you are there beside me_

_Like dark turning into day_  
_Somehow we'll come through_  
_Now that I've found you_  
_Love will find a way"_

My eyes started to tear up, and so was hers. She dealt with so much crap in her life and hearing her sing those words meant so much, not just for me and our love, but for her. She's growing up and finally letting herself feel and live the life she deserves. I'm sure if the light were off my necklace would light up the room

_"I was so afraid_  
_now I realize_  
_Love is never wrong_  
_and so it never dies_

_There's a perfect world_  
_shining in your eyes_

_And if only they_  
_could feel it too,_  
_the happiness I feel with you"_

I couldn't take it anymore and the tears start running down my face, her voice was full of emotion and determination that it made my body almost collapse.

_"They'd know_  
_Love will find a way_  
_anywhere we go_  
_we're home_  
_if we are there together._

_Like dark turning into day_  
_Somehow we'll come through_  
_Now that I've found you_  
_Love will find a way_

_I know love will find a way"_

The music ended and we kept looking at each other eyes, everything was perfect. She was perfect.

All the years we were separated flashed before my eyes, every smile she ever smiled and every tear she cried. At one point I stopped believing we would ever be together, she was so different from me, but I couldn't give up on us and here we are, so in love.

I got up and put my hand on her waist; never breaking eye contact "I love you" I didn't give her time to answer and attached our lips. The kiss heated up fast and we moved to lay on the bed with me on top of her.

My tongue entered her mouth and found hers; I explored her mouth and stopped only for air. I wished we didn't need air so I could kiss her forever.

She grabbed my shirt and pulled it off, her hand trailed on my stomach, feeling my abs and giving me goosebumps. I need to see her again so I tore her shirt and she gasped "Q!" but I didn't care, all I saw was her gorgeous body and sexy lace pink and black bra and almost drooled _'You better take her now!'_ my eyes changed and I was ready to ravish her body.

I start sucking on her neck and she starts moaning _'More! I need more'_ she unhooked her bra and threw it on the floor. It's unreal how much I love her breasts! I cupped one in my right hand and sucked on the other, feeling her nipples getting harder under my touch.

"Fuck Quinn! Are you sure that I'm your first?" her hands were on my head, pushing me down. I glared at her with my yellow eyes and growl, she giggled "no need to get angry puppy" she pulled me back to her lips.

_'Get her naked now! I want her naked!'_ I placed kisses on her face until I reached her ear "I want you naked" and licked her earlobe and sucked, she bucked into me and I heard her gulp. I placed my hands on her jeans and started taking it off, not moving my eyes from hers. When it was off I saw a matching pink-black lace thong and just stared.

"Q, don't just look! I'm dying here" she pulled me to her from my waist "you better start doing something or I'll do it without you" hearing her say that brought me back. I took off my pants and start rubbing against her.

One hand was stabilizing me on top of her and the other went down to her center, I was drunk from smelling her and needed more. I start kissing her neck and when I touched her for the first time I almost exploded.

"Wait, wait!" I stopped and looked at her eyes "I just need to get this off" now she was completely naked "you can keep going" she smirked _'Someone needs to learn who the alpha in this relationship is.'_

I start teasing her clit and kissing her hard. She tried to move and create more friction, but I didn't let her and held her in place.

"Quinn, stop teasing me! I need you!" the desperation was very clear in her voice.

"I know, you're so wet" I bit her lip "but you need to learn who the dominant one between us is"

"Q I swear you're going to regret it if you're not going to touch me now!" she glared and I stopped completely "What the fuck?!"

I cupped her left breast and a moan escaped her mouth "'Tana you need to get used to the fact that in bed you have no power" I rubbed myself on her, feeling her getting wetter.

"Where is that coming from baby?" she moved with me "So hot!"

"Now tell me what to you want" I said millimeters away from her lips.

"Fuck me" I kissed her right away and pushed two fingers inside her "Holy shit! Yes!" I lower myself and sucked on her boob "Oh Quinn, don't stop" hearing her pleasure was so arousing_ 'My mate! Mine!'_

I pushed my fingers deeper and harder, feeling her getting closer with each thrust "I'm so close! Q, look at me, please! Fuck!" I looked her in the eyes and held her tightly while she hit her peak. I felt her insides clutching my fingers hard when she came and collapsed in my arms. She has the most beautiful face I have ever seen.

"Oh my gosh" she was panting "that was- Fuck! So amazing."

I lay on her and hugged her closer to me, blushing at her words. I didn't pay attention and she pushed me to the side and topped me.

"What are you doing?" she kissed her way down my stomach and stopped right before reaching my center, She lifted her head and smirked "returning the favor" she licked her lips and continued "are you ok with that baby?" this time she concentrated on the wetness between my legs. I breathe heavily and bucked my hips unconsciously. I felt her tongue touching my sensitive bundle of nerves, she held me in place and kept licking like a pro. My hands push her down even more, I needed her so badly!_ 'Fuck that's feels so freaking good!'_ I felt her pushing one finger slowly into me, and sucking on my clit, flicking it with her tongue.

"Is that good for you Q?"

"Yes, so good!" I held the sheets, feeling like I'm going to burst at any second.

She was so gentle and caring, giving me time to adjust to the new feeling and wanting me to feel good. I cum hard and quickly, it was amazing! I pretty sure I'm addicted to her and to this feeling.

"Hey…" she laid next to me "Are you ok with all of this?"

"I'm not letting you get out of the bed. Like, ever!" I pulled her into me and she giggled _'I'm not kidding, we're going to stay in this bed forever!'_

"Let's take a nap, I'm exhausted" she snuggled even more into me and we fell asleep.

I woke up after an hour and just looked around me, I can't believe I'm here right now with her... this is too good to be true!

"Quinn" she mumbled "can you for once not watch me when we sleep?"

"No, I love you too much" I pecked her cheek.

"I love you too, what do you say we put on our bathing suits and get into the Jacuzzi?" she kissed my neck.

"Why do we need them?"

"I just told you..."

"I don't think we need them, I'll just take it off of you in any case"

She smacked my arm "Stop it, I just want to be in the hot water"

"I want you in the hot water too, just with no cloths on and with my hand-"

"Quinn Lucy Fabray!" _'I smell trouble'_ such a genius! "Your mother told you to control yourself and I want to get into the Jacuzzi and cuddle so that's what we're going to do." she throw my bathing suit at me and got dressed _'she's feisty..'_

So we got in the Jacuzzi, not before I ordered us some strawberries with melted chocolate.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to ask you something and I need you to be as honest as you can"

I was nervous "Of course, you can ask me anything"

"It's stupid…" I felt her getting uncomfortable.

"Honey, it's me, nothing that's coming out of your mouth is stupid... Please tell me"

"Would you love me even if you weren't a werewolf?" she asked quietly and blushed.

"I don't know what would happen if I was human, but I really think I would fall for you" I told her and she turned around in my arms and smiled.

"I'm not ready to change yet, be I will be by the time you need me" she looked deep into my eyes. It wasn't just a fling or a high school thing, it was real love. People spend their whole life looking for it and we have it, right here right now.

I'm going to put a ring on her finger someday and make all her wishes come true.

* * *

We spent the night talking about our childhood and all her crazy dreams. It was one of, if not the most wonderful nights of my life!

My mom called me in the morning, telling me to come home because grandma is supposed to arrive soon. I'm excited for 'Tana to meet my grandma and I can't wait to hear what this big secret is.

She pulled into the driveway and I got out, but she stayed there "'Tana?"

"I can't, I can't meet your grandma, what if she hates me? What if I'm not good enough?" she was shaking.

"First of all, calm down…" I cupped her face "she'll love you, not only because you're my mate but because of your amazing personality and inner beauty"

"Okay."

We held hands and walked in, seeing everyone in the living room. My grandma was talking to Sam about how he needs to man up and find a nice girl to be with.

They all stopped and looked at us "Hey grandma this is..."

"Santana! I've waited so long to meet you!" she got up and hugged her. The face Santana made was priceless, she was so embarrassed to be in this situation.

"Nice to meet you too Mrs... ummm…" then she remembered she had no idea what to call her and we all started laughing.

"It's Mary dear, and no need to be so formal, you're family!" she took and held her hand _'MY mate!'_

"Mother, you're embarrassing the girl and Quinnie's getting a little possessive" my eyes changed.

My grandma looked at my angry face and giggled "Pfff… Like I'm going to take your mate, sweetie…" _'You wouldn't be able to even if you tried, she's mine!'_ "Now calm down!" she glared at me and I turned them back "That's better, now let's sit we have something to talk about."

We sat and talked about how Santana was handling all the werewolf things and what our plans for the future. My grandma looks pleased to see how serious 'Tana is and that she really cares about me, I was so proud of her. It was like our family is finally complete.

"I'm happy for you girls and I wish you the best."

"Now can we talk about the big elephant in the room?" I can't take it anymore, I need to know!

They laughed and my mother nodded and let my grandma talk "I still think you're too young to deal with it, but everything's moving fast in your life so…"

What could it be? The worst thing is not to have 'Tana and die, and obviously that's not going to happen.

"When you got sick I asked some older wolves what it can be, I told them everything about you and what you're going through, they were shocked and at first thought I was making it all up."

"I don't get it…" what does a bunch of old people have to do with me?

"They showed me an ancient scroll, the most important scroll in our history, in there is written a prophecy that we have waited so many years for, to come true" everyone listen carefully, but I still didn't get it… how is that connected to me? "the prophecy tells us about a special werewolf, one that will be willing to self-sacrifice himself in order to not hurt others, his human and wolf side will have the greatest and most powerful balance and he will be the strongest and most compassionate Alpha in history" _'no shit, nice story, but what does that have to do with us?'_ I hope it's not what I think it is, it's can't be what I think it is.

"I don't-"

She glared at me and kept talking, Santana just held my hand tightly and she looked even more confused than me "This wolf would have to deal with all the packs problems and provide advice and help to the ones in need. The next generation is going to have a lot of issues among themselves and with the humans and he'll be their leader." she took a deep breath and kept talking before I had time to think about what she just said "the secret to this power is in his mate, when they'll finally be together and the human accept him fully he'll be able to gain access to his true self and be complete and ready to lead the future werewolves. When this werewolf gets all of his power he'll need his mate to be with him as much as possible, give him all that she can and satisfied all his needs" she looked between me and Santana.

I can't process this information, what the hell is she talking about?! _'Maybe our parents need to put her in an elders home or hospital'_ this is too much for me. It can't be true, I'm the least stable person I know and I'm weak and... this just can't be right. It can't be read...

"Sweetheart listen to me" my mum's voice was calm and soft "we checked this story from every possible angle and it all points to the same thing, that you are this wolf"

"You're all crazy! Are you really going to believe some story that some bored dude wrote a hundred years ago?! Do I look like a leader to you?!"

"Quinn sit back down and relax! I know it's a lot to take in and in such a young age, but that's your destiny"

"That's can't be true, me and my wolf are like two different people"

"You are, but you have a bond, you complete each other, like you and Santana" my grandma tried to explain.

"Why me? No, you must be wrong!"

"Believe me child, we've done the research and it's you, you should be proud!"

"Of what?! That I'm this great leader? The one with the answer to everything?! I'm just a teenager that barely knows what she wants to do with her life!"

"You're still young and your powers will get stronger with time, but it's already started, you might not notice it but you've got more power, confidence and control, you and your wolf are getting along much better. Am I right?" I just nodded, I can't even speak "You have nothing to be afraid of, it's who you are!"

I looked and Santana and she was pale, she looked at me and didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to say! I don't get it, I'm not a people person how can I lead young wolves?! This prophecy is bullshit! All I want is a normal life with my mate, to have kids and work and… Do all the normal things people do. This can't happen! It's a lie!

"Quinn you should listen to grandma..." Frannie decided to talk.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Santana tried to get me to relax, but I was too upset "Fuck this so called destiny! I'm out of here" I just needed some time alone, I can't stay there with everyone staring at me and expecting me to be perfect! Screw them!

* * *

I turned into my wolf form and laid on the grass, next to all the swings. What just happened? Is this a prank? Because it's not funny at all! They're all crazy to think that I am the big, strong, smart werewolf that's going to lead… well, Anyone! I don't want this on my shoulders, I want to live peacefully with my mate, that's all.

They always expect me to be like them, not to be weak and so sensitive, but it's not how I am and I'm fine with it. Now they are telling me all this and I am supposed to just smile and be cool, well I'm not and I don't want this.

I love being a wolf and I'll never give it up, if I could, but to be an Alpha? To be a leader? No, just no!

I heard her coming, I'm glad she's here because she's all I ever needed.

"Hey puppy" she had a sad smile _'I thought we cleared that up, I'm a fucking strong wolf! Pfff… Puppy my ass... Come on!'_

I saw she had some of my clothes but I didn't want to turn back just yet, I assume she got that and laid next to me and started patting my fur.

"I know it's huge news, I get why you're so scared because I am too" she started talking "but you have me, I'll be with you everywhere and at anytime. This thing is not just changing your life, it's changing our life" she hugged me "and you think you're not good enough and that's is too much for you, but it's not! I know you have great power inside of you and helping people, especially youth, it's the perfect thing for you! I know you don't have much faith in yourself, but I have enough for both of us and I'll be strong for the both of us until you start to believe in yourself." she kissed me and I felt safe and calm. She is the perfect woman and I'm the luckiest girl in the world.

I changed back and hugged her tightly, sobbing into her shoulder.

"Baby, please cover yourself… out these on; no need for people to see what's mine." she giggled and I got dressed and got back into her embrace.

"You really think we can do this? I'm not ready.-"

"You've just found out, give yourself time. And your grandma said you'll get stronger so it's a good thing"

"What if I fail?" tears were rolling down my cheeks.

"You might, but everyone fails! You'll get back up and be even better than before" she wiped the tears off my face "I love you and I know you can do this"

"I love you too, thank you!" I kissed her lips "What are we going to do?"

"Wait for some wolf to come knock on our door asking for help?" she giggled, but I got scared. They can't come yet!

"Calm down, you have me, your family and friends to help you with everything. You're not alone in this, we're here for you"

We just laid back on the grass, thinking about everything and anything.

"I can't believe this park is our place" I said after a while and she laughed. I love hearing her laugh!

"Does this mean I'm a queen?"

"What?"

"If you're the leader of the wolves, like a King, that's makes me a Queen, right?" she had a huge smirk on her face.

"A Queen that needs to be satisfying all my needs!" I start kissing her neck.

"You'd like that, huh? To be the strong wolf with a woman to do everything she wants and needs…" she brought my face to hers and licked her smirking lips...

"Fuck me." That was all I needed to hear.

"Your wish is my command my Queen".

* * *

**This was the end of the first half of the story!** Wow, I can't believe it![clarification- this story is not yet finished]

So they had their first time and the secret is out. What do you think? Ideas for the next chapter?

**About the babies thing-** I wasn't thinking of letting Quinn magically growing a G!P, but do you want to see this happen?

**Another thing-** I do have some ideas for a sequel, but I'm not sure yet… Would you like one?

The song: 'Love will find a way' from Lion king 2 [Kovu!]

'till next time! :D


	18. Kiara

Hey everyone!

First of all- Quinntana on the "I do" episode! That was brilliant!

I'm **still not sure** about Quinn and the G!P \ Were!p thing. I didn't plan on giving her something like that, but it could be good and I can do a lot with it… On the other hand, I have an idea that doesn't include it and keeps them as they are and still getting pregnant.

I'll read the reviews again [there is a poll on my author page about it, if you still want to help me with the decision] and think some more and you'll find out when the time is right. That brings me to the second thing- **a sequel**! I really want to write one and after seeing the love you have given to this story, of course I will.

It'll have a new title and it will be about their life as a family and Q as a leader, but we have some time until that starts.

Thank you all for the great reviews, I love reading them over and over again. You're the best!

**I'm sorry for not replying to everyone separately, but it's really late and I have to go to sleep. Just know I appreciate all of you and am sending you a big thank you hug! :D**

**Chapter rating: M.**

**Disclaimer:** don't own Glee.

* * *

**2 months later:**

Things are going great! Santana and I spend almost every moment together and thanks to that I'm feeling a lot stronger. Our group got closer too; Puck and Sam are like best bros, Puck even started showing interest in comics but that doesn't mean he stopped partying, he even took Sam to a couple of parties. Brittany and Rachel are friends too and it's really nice that we can all hang out together.

I'm also trying to do sport and yoga, if I'm going be a leader I need to be fit, healthy and relax. I'm practicing self-control and exercise to bond with my wolf, I would do much better if my mate wasn't the hottest girl in the world, but it's going well.

I just got back from running with Sam to find 'Tana laying on our bed, with the wolf stuffed animal in one hand and an old book, that my grandma gave her, in the other one. "So you cuddle with another wolf when I'm not around?" I entered the room smirking.

"Well I need someone to protect me when my big wolf isn't here." she smirked back.

"Because a house full of werewolves is not enough" I laughed and moved closer to her, watching her eyes following a drop of sweat sliding my neck until it disappeared in my sport bra. My eyes turned yellow _"Oh I love that smell so much"_ and my necklace starts to shine "you know, during the run all I could think about was getting home to you and when I got closer I could smell you..." I sat on her lap, throwing the book aside and kissing her neck.

"I just got to the part about the mating thing and it got me flustered… It's so graphic" she blushed hard.

"So you've been reading porn?" I giggled and continued kissing her neck.

My hands were about to take her shirt off, but she held them in place "I was doing research with a book that your grandma gave me, she probably wants a great-grandson, and I'm not going to sleep with you when you're sweaty! Go take a shower"

"Oh come on 'Tana, give me some love" I pushed her down on the bed and held her close to me, placing kisses on her neck and face.

She giggled "I'll give you a lot of love after you'll get yourself clean"

"I thought you love me unconditionally" I pouted and snuggled into her.

She hugged me and I slowly moved my hand to her left boob, caressing it softly, feeling her nipple getting harder under my touch and a quiet moan left her mouth. I start sucking her neck and moving against her, feeling her getting aroused. My hand left her breast and I had ignored her groan while I pushed my hand into her panties. I moaned when I felt how wet she was "you still want me to go?"

"I dare you" a huge smirked was on her face. She knows by now that it's barely possible for me to walk away when she's so horny, even in the middle of the night or at school, when I smell this scent I can't ignore it.

I was about to push my finger in her when, "Brittany!"

"What the fuck Q?! Did you really just say my best friend's name while we're about to have sex?" she was shocked and angry.

"No, Brittany is here!"

"Oh…" she blushed and I pecked her lips "sorry"

"I'm the one who needs to be sorry for not finishing you" I got off of her and got ready to take a cold ass shower.

Brittany just entered the room with a worried face and that big furry thing in her hands "Q I need your help and you can't dodge me anymore!"

So the thing is that Brittany wants me to have a talk with her cat. She wants me, the big wolf, to have a talk to this huge kitten about stopping his bad habits. I wanted to tell her that I can't, but Santana threatened to withhold sex and here we are now.

I glared at Santana and she tried to suppress a laugh "Okay fine! I'll just take a quick shower and we'll see what I can do..." "Fuck that's a big cat… The things we're willing to do for our mate!"

I entered the room after the shower and my eyes turned yellow without control, I saw them laughing and Brittany's hand was on her lap. I can still smell her scent so my emotions are not very stable.

"Baby?" she looked into my eyes and moved Brittany's hand from her "Just breath, that's Brittany and she's our friend, she doesn't want me and you know I'm yours"

I felt like I couldn't move. I know all these things she's telling me, but I couldn't overcome someone touching my mate when she's in this state.

_"That's my mate and no one should be touching her but ME!"_

She came closer to me and put her hand on my chest, over my necklace, and with the other she cupped my face "I'm here, see" she caressed my cheek "I'm yours, I love you."

I moved my eyes from Brittany's worried one to hers and felt the anger disappear. My eyes didn't turn back, but I was calm.

"Welcome back, sweetie" she pecked my lips.

"Sorry Britt" we sat back on the bed.

"I get it, it's cute how possessive you're over San"

Santana looked and me with a grin and I blushed hard "_Is it just me or is she's enjoying it too much? I think we need to discipline her_"

"So can you talk to LT about his addictions?"

"Yeah Q, can you?" _don't worry San, you'll get a taste of your own medicine later_.

"Britt I'm not sure it's going to work..." she pouted and I felt like the biggest jerk in the world, like I took a candy from a kid "but I'll do my best"

I got closer to this huge animal that was sitting on her lap. He just looked indifferent, I tried to growl at him but nothing changed.

"I don't know Britt…"

"It's fine, thank for trying Q!" she hugged me tightly "I hope that he at least got a little scared" This girl will be the perfect mate to one lucky wolf, I'm sure!

"So what do you want to do?"

"Actually, Sam told me he found some therapy for cats online so I'll go and leave you two to finish what I interpreted earlier" she giggled and got out of the room.

"Wait, did she just say she and Sam?" did I miss something?

"You didn't know they spend time together?" I shook my head, how could I miss it? I knew he's into someone, but I didn't know it was Britt and why didn't he tell me?! "You know Britt, she's so excited about the werewolf thing and she wants to know more so Sam told her a story one day and since then they've been hanging out"

I'll have to investigate this, I need to talk to Puck because this bastard knows a lot and if Sam won't tell me, Puck will!

I was in my own little world, thinking how to embarrass Sam as much a possible, when Santana sat on my lap and start kissing me.

"You're so sexy with your yellow eyes" she whispered in my ear.

Time for revenge.

"I think I'll take a nap before dinner" I lift her from me and put her next to me.

"What?! Q that is not even funny" her smell was close to driving me crazy, but I needed to be stronger, she needs to learn how to behave and as the Alpha I have the responsibility to teach her.

"Quinn I swear to god if you're leaving me like this you'll not get any for a long time!" _"As if she can live without having sex with us for a long time"_ I tried not to laugh my wolf and kept a straight face.

"Sorry 'Tana, I'm too tired" I turned off the light and tried my hardest not to turn around and fuck her.

I felt her anger and frustration, but also her growing arousal. I was surprised and thankful she didn't touched herself, because I wouldn't be able to control myself then.

I wanted more than anything to make love to her, but I remembered the talk I had with my mom:

_"Quinnie we didn't raise you to be an Alpha and I know it wasn't easy this past month, but being a leader is different with your mate as well"_

_"How so mom?"_

_"You're going to be busy taking care of others, but being a leader is with your family also, You will need to be assertive at home too. When Santana will become a wolf she'll be very needy for your attention, at the beginning she'll want to mate all the time because her natural instincts tells her that she needs to have your cubs, after you have your family she'll be depending on you to teach them how to be good wolves. The fact that you're the leader makes them royalty so you have to set an example and prepared them to take over from you one day."_

_I didn't think that far, I knew I need to turn her and we'll have kids… But I didn't think how I'm going to handle everything "tell me more, please"_

_She smiled "I'll only tell you about Santana for now, when you give me grandchildren we'll talk about the rest some more. So once she has been turned she'll need you by her side constantly, to teach her how to control herself and be a wolf. As I said, she'll want to mate..." I blushed, I hate talking about it with my mother, but she knows best "she'll feel like dedicating her life to baring your children, but you need to show her she's an individual and need to have her own life while raising a family. With all of that said, you need her to be by your side, fulfil all your needs in all areas and to know that you are the Alpha"._

_I was confused! She needs to have her life, but also to be by my side all the time? How is that even possible?_

_"I know it's confusing, but like everything else, you'll need to find the balance. Santana is a very dominant person and you're less, you both need to work on yourselves" she came and hugged me tightly "you'll be perfectly fine, honey"_

_The other thing my mother warned me about was that Santana might start to feel obsessed with me as she gets ready to turn, it's part of the prophecy. Just great! Like I need another problem in my life, and that problem comes in a shape of a very feisty Latina._

* * *

At dinner she didn't talk to me and everyone looked at us and didn't understand what happened, but they didn't say anything.

We went to bed without talking. I really tried to sleep, but her smell was driving me nuts! It's difficult not giving her what she needs, but I hope that it will help her transition be easier. I never, in a million years, thought that Santana would want to have sex with me and that I'd be saying no, that's hilarious.

I must have been deep in thought because she suddenly sat on my lap and started to rub herself on my leg. "_This girl knows what she wants and we're going to fuck her like never before"_ my wolf was super excited to see our mate like that. Does she think I'm asleep?

"It's not very nice to just rub yourself on someone" I said quietly.

"Oh really? Like leaving your girlfriend so fucking aroused is? I only do what I need to do" she put her hands on my boobs.

I turned us so I could be on top, removed both our clothes and changed my eye color. My necklace lighting up the whole room with a red light and I could see her wetness and her hungry eyes. I kissed her hard and she didn't back down, this kiss was anything but soft. I grabbed her breasts hard and twisted her nipples, hearing her moan loudly.

"Shh babe, everyone is asleep, you need to be very quiet. Can you do that for me?" she nodded and bit her lips "good girl, now I'm going to fuck you so good you won't be able to walk properly tomorrow" she bucked her hip into me and moaned softly.

I smirked and lower my head to her center, taking in her smell. I swear I could cum just by that smell! I start licking, almost not touching her and teasing as much as possible. Her clit was already swollen and she was dripping, she needed it so much and I was enjoying my little game.

"Q stop with the teasing! I need you" that encouraged me more so I teased her entrance with one finger. I had to hold her in place so my game won't have to end that soon "Quinn! Oh god! I can't take it, please!" she's learning, that's good! Never thought she'd say it without me telling her.

"What do you need my love?"

"You! I need you to make me cum, please!" her hands tried to push me toward her.

"How badly, tell me how badly do you need to me fuck you?" I start with one finger, as slowly as I could. I knew one won't do much to her but tease a little bit more, and it did, she got even wetter.

"Oh fuck! Shit! Quinn, I need you so much, please fuck me baby"

That was it.

I pressed my tongue on her and start circling her clit; I pushed two more fingers in and felt her clenching from pleasure. She was so tight, but so wet.

"Yes, Yes, right there baby!" she tried to be quiet, but some moans slipped. I kept pumping my fingers and moved one hand to grab her breast "So good, babe! Don't stop!" I felt her getting very close so I pushed harder and faster "that's it! YES! Oh Fuck!" I let her ride out her orgasm and smiled widely at how hard she came.

I start to pull my fingers out, but she pushed them back in "I'm so ready for another round" she grinned.

"You think you deserve it?" I smirked back.

"After being horny like that all day? Fuck yeah!"

I pulled my fingers out and returned to lay on top of her "I don't think I told you that I love you today" I kissed her and sucked her bottom lip.

"You haven't" she pouted and I giggled.

"I love you so much" we looked at each other eyes. Yeah, she's the love of my life.

"I love you too, Quinn" I kissed her passionately and we start moving together.

She scratched my back and I sucked her neck, wanting to feel each other as much as possible. We fit perfectly together, like our bodies were made for each other.

It didn't take very long and we both exploded with pleasure. I hugged her tightly and kissed her some more, hearing her saying 'I love you' every now and then.

I fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

We just got out of school and were on our way to our cars. I manage to make Puck tell me about Sam's crush on Britt, but I promised not to tease him. I really wanted to say something, but after seeing the look on Santana face I decided not to... I'll just wait for this idiot to come and tell me, his best friend that also happens to be the werewolf with the answer to every problem!

"What do you think about going to see a movie tonight?" Rachel asked. We all agreed, it's like a regular thing by now, a movie night out or in and it's always a lot of fun.

They kept talking about something when I sensed another wolf nearby, I looked around and a saw a light-brown hair girl. I didn't sense danger, quite the opposite she looked sad or hurt.

"Sam can you take 'Tana home?" I didn't move my eyes from the girl.

"Of course"

"Why? What are you looking at?" she followed my stare "you're sending me with Sam because of a girl?! Are you fucking serious right now?!" she still has trust issues, and who can blame her... But it's weird she still thinks I can or would ever cheat on her.

I hugged her and kissed her angry lips "Honey, you know I only love you and I can feel that this girl needs me so I'll just go see what's up"

Her face softened "I don't want to leave you alone, what if something happens to you?"

"Nothing bad is going to happen; I just don't want any of you to be unprotected"

"You're contradicting yourself" Rachel decided now's the best time to be a smart-ass!

"I'm not going anywhere" San was decisive and of course they all nodded.

I was not going to argue so I just went to her, she flinched when I stood next to her but didn't look at me.

"Hey, I'm Quinn" I smiled and hoped she feels my good intention.

She didn't move or say anything. I saw some bruises and scars on her arms, her face was covered by her hair so I still didn't see it.

"I can help you if you give me a chance"

"You can't, so just fuck off" it was quiet but harsh.

So she thinks she's a big shot, but what she doesn't know is that I have Santana Maria Lopez as a mate and she's nothing compared to her.

"You see that Latina that's standing over there?" she glanced at her and I got a glimpse of her face, she was very pale "she's my mate and if I can deal with her, you're a piece of cake"

She looked at me, and by turning a little I could see her almost transparent necklace and gasped "yeah, I don't think so"

"I almost died too" I needed to bring out my big guns.

"What?" she stopped writing and looked at me again.

"I know what you're going through, I can help"

"No you can't"

"I promise you I will" I felt something changes "_Come ON, do something! Her pain is killing me_!" my wolf screamed.

"Who are you anyway?"

"Quinn Fabray, nice to meet you" I smiled and stretched out my hand.

"Kiara Moonlight" she shook my hand.

"Would you like to come home with me, we'll grab something to eat and figure out how to help you?"

She hesitated but agreed.

* * *

We got home after a tense car ride and ate some leftovers. I watched Kiara all the time, trying to understand her behavior, I sensed fear and rage. I wonder what brought her to this place she's in, it can't be good.

Then we sat in the living room, the TV was on but no one really watched it. Sam was awkward, Santana was somewhere between angry and confused, I was curious and Kiara… well I don't know, she's kind of a mystery.

After some time Santana and Sam excused themselves to have their showers and I got alone time with her, just what I needed.

"So you want to talk?"

"You want to hear my heart breaking life story? I don't need your pity" her walls were up and it won't be easy to break in.

"Then lets start with me telling you mine. I was born to an Alpah family, my grandma is the Alpha of our pack and my mom will be after her" she turned her head and looked a bit shocked at me, but I didn't ask why "I grew up in a great home and my family is the best, I knew Santana was my mate from an early age, but not until only a few months ago I thought I would die. We weren't friends or anything, it was a miracle." I decided it's for the best to leave the 'leader' part aside.

She kept looking at me, checking to see if I'm trustworthy. I didn't lower my eyes and stayed strong, my wolf had a need to show her not only that she can trust me and give me a chance, but that we're the stronger wolf here and she better be submissive. It was the first time I felt like an Alpha, I realized how strong I am and that I'm the one in charge.

After our staring contest she lowered her eyes and I could swear I heard a little weep. Now that I have the upper hand I'm sure I can find a way for her to open up to me.

"Kiara, I know it's hard to let others in and share your deepest secrets, but I'm here to help you and I promise to make everything better"

"I was on my own for so long... I learned that I can't trust anyone else" her body was pointed at me, but she still didn't lift her eyes.

"And you probably can't trust a lot of people, but you can trust me and if I'll prove you wrong you can leave whenever you want" I caressed her arm, she must have been through so really hard stuff to become like this. I had a sharp pain in my chest, my wolf was hurting because of her pain and the fact that at this moment we can't do anything. Why did no one warn me about this?! That shit hurts!

"I can leave if I want?" oh no!

"You can, but you really shouldn't" I need her to stay, I need to help her.

Then I heard Santana calling me, I went to her and hoped that when I get back I'll still find her sitting on the couch.

"Yeah babe?"

"You need to get ready for the movie" she was already dressed casually and was putting on her makeup.

"I don't think I'm going with..."

"What?! Why not?" she turned to me with an angry look.

"Don't get mad, I was just about to get her to open up and I can't just leave her."

"Quinn come on, it's movie night and I really wanted to snuggle into you and maybe make out a little..." she cupped my face and kissed me passionately.

"You know how much I love movie night and making out with you, but she really needs me" I pulled her into me and hugged her tightly.

"Q please, I don't want to go without you" she pouted and it was so hard to say no.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise! You know it's part of me and I have to do it"

She pushed me back and we hit the wall, her lips were on mine and her tongue asking for entrance, I opened my mouth and she stuck it inside. She grabbed my ass and I moan softly. She sucked on my lower lips and right when I was about to lift her and throw her on the bed she stopped.

"Don't look so sad, just remember who you belong to and be good" she pecked my lips "If you do, we'll continue this later." _"Fucking tease! You can't let her go and win! Grab her and make her scream!"_

It was so hard to control myself in that moment, I watched her bend down to take her purse and my eyes changed. I pushed her to the wall, with me behind her, and start sucking on her neck. I lift her skirt a little and moved my hand on her thong "Fuck Q!".

"You can't play me like that" I left several hickeys on her neck "now you'll be as horny as I am" I let her go.

"Quinn get your ass back here!" I heard her say, but kept walking back to the living room.

* * *

When Sam and Santana left, we could finally talk in private.

"I'm from Idaho, more like the forests near Idaho... My family and pack lived there, they think it's better for us to be in nature than in the city..."

"So you didn't go to school?"

"We are all home schooled" I waited for her to keep talking "a new family joined our pack, the Alpah approved it but the other wasn't happy, they thought that they're not good enough... My mate is their younger daughter and we really liked each other and her family was happy about it, but mine hated the fact that my mate is a girl and from a poor family" she start crying. I can only imagine her suffering and how hard it is, I got closer and hugged her. It took her some time to gather herself and talk again "we tried to talk sense into them, but they won't listen. They banished me from the family, because they couldn't banish my mate from the pack and made me leave."

"Why didn't she come with you?" I asked softly, not wanting to hurt her more.

"My parent threatened to kill her family. And before you ask why the alpha didn't do anything, it's because he's my dad's brother and they came to an agreement that my dad can do what he want with his family as long as he leaves the pack alone" what's wrong with parents this day?! Have they all lost their minds?! I can't believe how ignorant and superficial they are!

I need some time to think of a way to make this right and I need to talk to my mom, I can't let her die just because of her stupid parents! And what kind of an alpha is he?! Sacrificing one of his own for his brother's ego, I'm shocked!

"You can't do anything, I'll just wait to be 18 and die" she was so broken. Her scars on her arms showed me how long she's been suffering and being away from her mate.

"I won't let that happen, I'll find a way to save you and your mates life" I hugged her tightly, trying to comfort her somehow.

"I can't see that happening, but I have nothing left to lose, so what's the harm in trying right?" she sobbed into my shoulder.

I need to come up with a great plan and go kick some ass. I won't let powerful wolves dictate an unfair life, not to in their family and not in their packs. We are supposed to be compassionate and take care of each other, I don't know what's wrong with them, but I'll fix it.

* * *

She finally calmed down, but was exhausted. My parents just parked in the driveway and entered the house.

"Hello" my dad said holding the grocery bags.

"And who is this fine lady?" my mom looked at her, not sure what's going on.

"This is Kiara, I'm helping her with something" she relaxed.

"Hello" she said quietly.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Judy and this is my husband Russell" she smiled "are you girls hungry?"

"No, we just ate"

"Where are the rest?" I knew she meant Santana.

"Fran is at D and Sam and 'Tana are at the movie"

"I see... Well, do you need anything?"

"No, I talked to Fran and she said Kiara can sleep in her room tonight so we're cool"

"Can I go now? I'm really tired" I nodded and she went upstairs after I told her where to go and I am relived she's staying here and giving it a chance. I can keep her safe and keep an eye on her until this mess is done.

"Your first, huh?" my dad smiled, he was so proud.

I told them her story and they were just as shocked as I am.

"I'll talk to grandma and see what she thinks, but in my opinion we need to gather our pack and go over there, taking this family into our pack" I looked at my mother's yellow eyes. I'm just like her, can't tolerate injustice.

"I'll work on making her strong enough to confront them, she's so weak right now"

"I'm proud of you honey, you're doing great" my dad and my mom hugged me.

"How's Santana with all of this?" she asked and giggle.

I rolled my eyes "You know her, crazy as always"

"She'll need to get used to it and you need to remind her, make her feel that she's your one"

"But mom, she knows it"

"Sweetheart, being someone's mate is hard, especially for you two, you need to ensure her that you are hers, and hers alone" my dad said, and I should take his word, he knows best.

* * *

I was in bed, waiting for her to come home. I missed her like crazy! I think I would be in a much worse shape than Kiara is, if this had happened to me, it's horrible.

I heard them enter the house, walking up the stairs and saying good night. I was so excited to see her and hug her again.

"Hi sweety." I said when she walked in.

"I though you were sleeping…" she smiled.

"I can't sleep without you" she came and pecked my lips "Did you have fun?"

"Let me see, Rach kept talking about some musical we should see, Sam and Britt acted like ten years old and Puck has been obnoxious as always" she took her cloth off "and I didn't have you to distract me from those idiots so I had to listen to them"

"So you had fun, I'm glad to hear" she was exaggerating, I know she loves them.

She put one of my large T shirts on and got on the bed "how is she?" she hugged me and put her head on my chest.

"It's going to be difficult." I told her the whole story and she got all teary eyes.

"Wow babe, what are you going to do?"

I hugged her tightly and assured her I'll take care of it.

"And I thought my parents were evil…"

"I would never let them take you away from me, I love you so much" I kissed her head.

"I love you too"

"What do you say will find some time tomorrow and have a little date?"

"I would like that." she looked at me and we both smiled.

"You know I only want the best for you, right?"

"I know Q, I love how caring you are and I'm here for you"

"Thank you honey, now go to sleep I want to perv over you for a little while" she smacked my arm and we both giggled.

Now all I need to add is kids and jobs and that how our life will be. I'm happy to have her, she's strong and loving and funny. I have the most perfect woman and she deserves to be treated properly.

* * *

Well, what do you think? Do you like Kiara? And what about Quinntana? And Sam and Britt? What would you like to see next?

Don't worry, we have some time with the new girl.

'till next time :)


	19. Loosen up

It's been a month since I start writing this story and I just love it, I didn't think it'll be so much fun.

**A special thank you to my awesome beta for the all help!**

**Reviews:**

_Guest- I love to find stories that I can't stop reading so it's amazing to hear that someone feels like that about mine. Thank you!_

_devilgrrl182-_ thank you!

_LaurenKnight13- I like the idea of the were!P and the things you suggested, but I didn't want it to be like all the others. I just need to find a special way to make it happen._

_Jammy-_ thank you, it means a lot.

_Guest-_ why hurt my baby? lol maybe she will.

_ThePezberryExperience98_- glad to hear :)

_rainbowglitterfairy-_ so here it is, hope you'd like it!

_ichigo111981-_ I can't wait to write the sequel! :) the thing with Kiara will be nasty, that's for sure ;)

_no-_ It's only a name and you'll get to know her. Bram? Or maybe Britchel? We'll see. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

_gen-gen37-_ thank you :D who do you enjoy more, Quinn or Tana?

_silentreader-_ she's not going to let other to try and take her girl ;) thanks.

_boringsiot-_ she's not an easy girl to love, I hope you'll see the good in her.

_Me1313-_ Thank you so much!

_CC-_ wow, you made me blush! lol thank you so much!

_Quinntana2-_ Thank you very much!

**Chapter rating: M**

**Disclaimer:** don't own Glee.

* * *

I heard noises and woke, the time was 03:47 and at first I didn't understand where it's coming from. I slowly got out of bed, I was careful not to wake Santana, and looked out of the window. I saw Kiara leaving the house. Shit!

I had no time, she's going to run, so I jumped out of the window and landed right in front of her.

"Quinn! You scared me!" she held her chest.

"Where do you think you're going this late?" I ignored her.

"I can't stay, I was a fool to think there's any hope… I lost everything… I just want to be alone" she walks pass me.

I grabbed her arm "where are you planning to go?" my eyes changed color on their own, part of me was angry that she was going to leave with telling me.

"I can handle myself" she tried to free herself from my hold, but I didn't let her "Let me go! You said it yourself, I could leave if I wanted to." her eyes changed too.

"You're scared and that's fine, I understand, but I'm going to help you whether you like it or not You have nothing to lose, the worst scenario is that I'll fail and you'll die in a home with people who care for you" I stared at her, once again I needed to prove that I'm in control here and she needs to listen.

She lowers her head and nods.

"You want to talk about it?" I let her go and put my arms around myself, it was a cold night.

"It's just that I already accepted the fact that I'm going to die and now having hope again... I don't know... I'm scared". I can relate to her pain, but hers was terrible, she lost everything.

"I know it's hard, but you need to be happy and get stronger. You're going to get your girl back." I hugged her and she held me tightly.

"Thank you Quinn." she looked me in the eyes, they were brown but something looked a bit off.

"No problem" I smiled and was ready to let her go and return home when she leaned in. I moved away from her "What do you think you're doing?!"

"I just… I'm so sorry, I didn't think… I just wanted to thank you somehow and I'm so scared and confused" she was panicking and I couldn't be mad at her, she's on the edge with everything that's happening to her and she's just confused.

"Don't ever even think about doing it again!" I showed my teeth "I want to help, but you need to behave! I'll never cheat on my mate and I advise you to never cheat on yours either" yeah, I maybe feel her pain but I won't let her do whatever she wants.

"I'm sor-"

"Just go back home and go to sleep" I started to walk back in "We'll talk about boundaries tomorrow"

When I got to my room I got under the blankets and spooned Santana, trying to get warm.

"Babe where did you go? You're cold… And why are you squashing me?" she turned around and snuggled into me.

"I- I just... I was with Kiara, she tried to run…" I need to tell her, but she's going to freak out.

"She's trouble, I'm telling you" she mumbled.

"Tana?"

"Sleeping…"

"She tried to kiss me" she opened her eyes and sat up in the bed.

"She did what?! I'm going to kill that bitch and I don't give a single fuck that she's a wolf" she was about to go over there, but I held her close to me.

"Honey listen to me, nothing happened, I took care of it"

"Took care of it? No, no, no! That bitch is going down!" she tried to get away from my arms, but I didn't let her. I was pretty sure that if I let her go over there she'll kill her.

"I put her in her place, you have nothing to worry about. Please Tana, calm down baby" I start kissing her neck.

"I'm not going to let some whore touch my girl and just do nothing about it, now let me go Q" she was beyond angry, seeing her this jealous made me feel good, not that I want her to be angry or sad… But her being a little possessive is nice.

I kissed her harder, right on her sensitive spot, and pushed her back on the bed "You know I'm only yours" I went farther up "I only have eyes for _MY_ sexy latina" I kissed her cheek "you're the only one who makes-" I whispered in her ear "-my wolf go crazy" I bit her lobe and heard her moan.

"Tell me more." she put her hands on my shoulders.

"I used to have sexy dreams about you..." I kissed her near her mouth "I couldn't wait for the moment where we'd be together so I could make you mine" I kissed down her chin and she kept moaning.

"How?" she licked her lips.

"I would take your cloth off slowly and kiss you everywhere… make hot, passionate love all night long and then, just after your last orgasm, when you can't take it anymore, I'll bite you" I kissed her hard on the lips and she gasped and moan into my lips.

"Yes Quinn! Fuck, that was the hottest thing I've ever heard" she kept pecking my lips "I can't wait for you to make me yours"

"Are we ok?" I looked at her with worried eyes.

"You did nothing wrong honey. I love you." she smiled.

"I love you too"

"I just need to make sure everyone knows you're mine" she pushed me on the bed and I let her. She sat on my lap and sucked my neck, giving me hickeys all over.

"Wow 'Tana, I think people are going to think that we're into some really kinky stuff with the size of these hickeys" I only got a smirk from her.

We kissed some more and fall asleep in each other arms.

* * *

The next morning was tense; Santana was throwing angry looks over to Kiara and didn't even drive with us to school. I thought everything was alright after I explained, I guess I was wrong. I tried to talk to her, but she ignored me. _"She's pissed"_ not shit Sherlock!

"Quinn I'm really-"

"Don't," I glared at her and moved my eyes back to the road "What the hell did you think you were doing, trying to kiss me?!"

"I didn't-"

"We're fighting to get your mate back and you cheat on her on the first chance?! We don't cheat!" I usually don't get angry, but it's about my mate and to add the leader thing... My emotions are definitely on the edge.

"I know." She bowed her head down.

"You need to listen, and you better listen carefully, because I'm only going to say it once, I'm going to do my best to help you, but I'll tear you apart if you ever hurt my mate or anyone else I care about" I looked at her and she nodded "I'm here for you, but I have rules and I expect you to follow them"

"I will, I promise" she was totally scared but sad as well. I knew she was truly sorry so I gave her one last chance. She needs guidance, I'm sure her parents screwed with her brain too much and now her instincts are all messed up.

"I'm not a big fan of second chances so don't fuck this up"

We arrived to school and I see Sam and Santana walking together, I planned to talk to her but Kiara beat me to it.

"Santana I'm so sorry, I really didn't..."

"Save it! You're lucky Quinn's helping you, because if you were any other girl I would go all Lima heights on you! You should focus on your mate and leave mine alone, I bet she won't be happy to hear about this..."

"Tana that's enough" I get she was angry, but this is too much.

"Whatever" she kept walking to school and I looked at how broken Kiara was, I couldn't leave her.

"She's just angry, she didn't mean it." I hugged her.

"She's right, I was so wrong and-"

"It was a mistake, everyone makes mistakes at some point in their lives... I'll talk to her"

We entered the school and walk to our lockers, hers was far from ours so we agreed to meet for lunch.

I saw the group talking, they seemed excited about something, but I only wanted to talk to Santana. I hate that she hurting, but it doesn't give her the right to hurt others.

"Oh hey Q, right on time!" Puck was over excited "There's a party tonight and we all agreed to go, what do you say?"

"All agreed?" I looked at Rachel and she nodded.

"I said yes, I think it will be interesting to go to one high school party" was I too self-centered to see the change in my friends? So much for being well balanced.

"It will be so much fun! Say yes Q" Brittany was bouncing cheerfully as always.

"I just need to talk to Santana for a minute." I locked eyes with her, but she didn't move from her place.

"You don't need me for this, it's only a yes or no question." she was chewing her inner cheek to not explode from anger and I really didn't understand where it all came from.

"It's not really my thing…"

"Figured." she said and didn't even look at me. Everyone looked between us, obviously feeling there is something wrong.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I raised an eyebrow; she's acting like a little kid.

"Nothing" she opened her locker and I got closer to her.

"We need to talk about it"

"There is nothing to talk about" I was getting angry too, this is stupid!

"You said-"

"I know what I said, now I feel differently." she closed her locker door and looked at me.

"What changed?" I was feeling a little hopeless; she put her walls up and wouldn't let me get near her.

"Leave it Quinn, I need some space" what the fuck?! She needs space?! _"She's breaking up with us, it's done…"_

"Girls, what's going on?" Rachel asked quietly.

I ignored her and followed Santana "last night- We talked and…"

"I just need some alone time" she walk faster.

"Are you going to the party?"

"Yes"

"You prefer to get drunk and have every asshole touching you and trying to sleep with you instead of spending the night with your girlfriend, who just so happened to have planned a romantic date for you?" we reached her classroom and stood at the door. My necklace was shining, I was so angry and hurt and scared.

"You can have it with her" she turned to leave but I catch her arm.

"What's gone into you?! You know I love only you so why are you pushing me away?" I felt a sharp pain in my chest, this is bad.

"Let me go Q" we looked into each other's eyes, I saw so much pain in hers but she didn't let me help.

"Tell me it's not over" my voice was full of agony. I didn't want to hear the answer to that question.

"We'll talk at home" the bell rings and I let her go. My heart felt like it shattered to pieces.

Am I really going to lose her over this?

* * *

I couldn't stay at school so I ran to the woods, I changed and lay somewhere on the ground. My body was almost drained of any energy and everything hurt.

My life was too perfect, something had to go wrong... And now I lost the most important person in my life.

I didn't do anything! It was an honest mistake and I thought we got over it. I'm well aware of her trust issues, but this is too much. I thought she loved me.

I fell asleep and woke up hearing my phone, I looked at the screen and saw her name so I quickly changed back.

"Tana?" I was desperate.

"Come home" her voice was soft, I was sure if I should get my hopes up… what is says she's leaving?

"To our home?" I felt stupid, but I don't care when it comes to her.

"Yes"

"I'll be right there"

I rushed home and when I got there everyone was busy with their own things. I had really hoped we'd be alone, but it's hard with so many people in one place.

I knock on the door. Yeah, it was my bedroom, but I felt like a stranger in my own house right now. Like if I don't have her I don't belong anywhere.

She opened the door with a sad expression and it made me more scared.

"'Tana please, I love you… don't do this to us" I almost fell on my knees, begging for her to not give up on us.

"Q…" she started crying and my heart breaks once again. I have no idea what was going on, but I needed her close to me, I had to make it better.

"Just talk to me" I hugged her tightly and she collapsed in my arms.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to be like that"

"What happened?"

"I don't know, I saw her this morning and thought about what she did and got really mad and insecure..."

"About us?" my wolf was wailing loud.

"About me" she looked me in the eyes.

"San-"

"No Q, let me talk" we sat, close to one another, on the bed.

"I was never good enough for anything or anyone; my parents kicked me out; I'm not doing well in school… when you entered my life you changed it completely, you made me believe in myself and in love and family..." we both smiled "now it's like there is this high expectations from me and I don't know if I can do this… and when Kiara came I thought that maybe it will be easier for you to be with someone like her than a mess like me"

"Santana I love you, I loved you from the moment I was conceived and I will love you until the end of time!" she let a small laugh "you are more than just good 'Tana… you're perfect! You have a bright future ahead of you." I held her hands tight and my necklace started shining again "You've been chosen because you're the best for this job, you're the only one who would be able to handle having a demanding family life and still be yourself and have a career. You're the only one who would be able to keep us together."

"Quinn…"

"No 'Tana, you are my Queen and I'm telling you, from the bottom of my heart, that I love you and _only_ you"

"Quinn…"

I was on a roll, I wanted to say so much "if you don't want this life it's ok, just say the word and I'll leave you alone. I don't want-" she kissed me hard.

"Can you shut up and let me speak?" she mumbled against my lips and I nodded "I love you and I want this life for us... I don't want to break up over small stuff, but just like you have to work on yourself I need to work on myself too. Just be patient with me, because these changes are killing me"

We were still close, our lips touching when we spoke, but we needed it. We needed to feel one another and show our love "I'll be here for every step of the way and you'll learn how to control these feelings and be a kick ass werewolf"

"Like I can be less than that" she pecked my lips "thank you."

"Thank _you_."

"How are you feeling?" something changed in her eyes, it was full of worry. She grabbed my necklace and relax a bit when she saw the color and felt its warmth.

"Like I'm in heaven" I smiled _"More like after several heart attacks, thanks for asking"_ I giggled.

"What?"

"My wolf didn't like it so much"

She lowered herself to where she always lays her head and whisper "I'm sorry honey, it won't happen again, I love you so much" my whole body was shivering, clearly wasn't expecting that. I turned into my wolf in a blink and jumped on her, licking her face.

She laughed hysterically "Ok big wolf, you weigh like a ton! Get off!" but I just keep licking her face and rubbing on her "you're lucky I love you so much!" she started petting my fur.

I moved my body on the bed, but left my head on her chest. I sniffed her and enjoyed how close we were; it felt amazing to know she loves both sides of me equally.

I rubbed my snout in her neck, wanting more attention and also leaving my smell on her so other wolves won't dare get near her.

"Q I know what you're doing, stop it! Everything I own in this life smells like you, no need to rub up on me anymore" she lifts my head so she could look me in the eyes "I love those yellow eyes so much!" she kissed my cheek.

I'm crazy over her! I licked her face again, making her laugh loud "You're crazy, I don't know how Q can hear you in her head all the time" _"Hey, that wasn't nice!"_ I gave her an offended look and she just kept laughing "So sensitive, I thought you were a badass" _"Two can play this game, Lopez"_ I stood above her and showed my teeth. I looked her right in the eyes and howled loud, it was full of love and passion. I knew I could get in trouble for doing that, but I was having so much fun.

"Turn now!" her eyes were dark and her smell was stronger than ever "_Want to see me naked, huh? But I was having fun playing with you_" I moved aside and laid next to her "no baby, you know I love you! But I want you to take me now, you won't deny me that, right? I though you love making love to me" she whispered in a husky voice and pout _"she plays dirty, more reason to love her!_" What can I say, this wolf has needs and a fucking hot mate to fulfil them! Oh and she has even more crazy urges and it's so much fun to make her scream!"

The door flew open and my mom was standing there furious. I moved and tried to hide behind Santana, but it was too late.

"Quinn Lucy Fabray! You can't hide behind your mate, you're in deep trouble young lady!" she screamed at me. I walk and sat near Santana with my tail between my legs and my ears folded.

"What's going on?" she pet me.

"Quinn did something she's not allowed to do, that howl is for married werewolves when they are ready to have children" as my mom finished the sentence Santana looked at me, she was shocked. I was a bit embarrassed; I didn't want Santana to know that part.

"I know you're an Alpha and things are moving faster for you two, but it doesn't mean you can forget about the rules. You better have more control over yourself if you don't want to spend your nights on the couch, this is your only warning, do you understand me?" we both nodded and she left the room.

"Ready to have children, huh?" she raised an eyebrow and I licked her face and gave the best innocent face I could "You're lucky you can't impregnate me, because with all the sex that we have..." she laughed "Besides, I'll be the one deciding when we're going to have children and it won't happen before you put a ring on this finger!" she pointed at her ring finger and looked very serious. _You just wait, I'll marry you some day and it will be amazing!_

I got under the covers and changed back. Santana's eyes got darker again and she laid on me under the covers "but until then, we can have some fun."

"'Tana I don't think now it's a good idea" I'm not going to spend my nights on the couch!

"We'll be very quiet" she kissed my neck.

"We're not so good at that" I giggled. One of us always ends up screaming, that's a fact.

"Quinn Fabray stop refusing sex with me! Plenty of people would have jumped me by now" she knows how to push my buttons.

"But none of them would make you cum like I can" I squeeze her ass "but I have something to do, so I'll do you later" I smirked and got out of bed.

"I hate you!"

"I love you too babe and wipe your mouth, you have some..." I pretended to indicate some non-existent drool and then winked, enjoying the lust in her eyes.

"…Q?" she hesitated.

"Yeah?"

"Would you come to the party with us tonight? I really want us to let loose for a bit and have fun, we can have our date tomorrow" I'm not into getting drunk and play stupid game, but if she wants it I'll do it for her.

"I'll go." I said while putting my shirt on.

"Really?! Yes! I'll pick out an outfit for both of us for tonight while you do your thing" she got out of the bed and called Britt. It's going to be a long night.

* * *

Now that my mate is happy I can concentrate on Kiara. I'm well aware that we can't just go over there and demand that the Alpha gives us her mate and say I'm not very happy with the way things are running there... So I need a plan.

I spoke to my grandma and did some research, this pack is definitely big trouble. They think they can do whatever they want and live by their own rules, not giving a damn about anyone else. I'll give talking to them a chance, but all they care about is money and power so we need to be ready for every scenario.

I can't believe that Kiara and her mates life is depending on me doing it right. I can't screw this up!

I wonder how Kiara came out a decent person even though she grew up there. I can sense she's struggling to stay calm and fighting something, I don't know what it is, but it's killing her. I know living without a pack and a mate is the worst thing, but there's more to it that she's not telling me. I want to help her feel better, but if she's not letting me, there is nothing I can do. I hope after she gets her mate things will change for them.

Speaking of mates, I think Santana is almost ready for the transition. She has some stuff to work on, but when she becomes a wolf she'll gain confidence and another perspective on life and it'll help her deal with everything. I need to think of a way to do this; I want this day to be memorable.

Oh that's reminds me- I need to tell my grandma to make her a necklace! It'll be so beautiful on her, I can't wait for her to wear it!

Soon my dear, I'll make you my official Queen and we'll take another step towards our life together.

* * *

Getting ready for a party with Santana is a nightmare! I'm getting turned on just by looking at her with this tight purple and extremely reviling dress.

"I don't think I like the idea of everyone seeing you in this dress." I hugged her from behind and heard her giggle.

"I don't care about other people, I only care that my girl will get so turned on she'd want to fuck me on the dance floor" she said with an evil grin on her face.

I was about to say something back, but Sam came and said we need to go. She's going to torture me all night and I'm going to end up giving her what she wants, however much as she wants it and wherever she wants it "Let's get this party started".

"Q you came!" Brittany hugged me tightly; she was a little tipsy already.

The place smelled like alcohol and sweat, there were people everywhere and the music was killing my ears. 'Tana dragged us to get something to drink, even though I said I prefer not to get drunk. I can't lose control and let anything bad happen, it's hard enough not to go to every guy and girl that's looking at my mate and rip their head off.. So adding alcohol to that is bad!

Puck and Sam had drinks in their hands already, it's seemed weird… But seeing Rachel with a drink was even weirder! They seemed to enjoy this thing, maybe it's just me and because of my powers it's too much.

"Come on Q, you have to drink!" Puck shoved a cup full of vodka and a drop of orange juice in my hand "for once in your life let loose!" he screamed.

"It's not that bad Quinn" Rachel smiled.

"Please baby" Santana put her arms around my waist and took a sip from her drink.

"Fine, but one drink!" they all looked and me while I took a sip. It was bitter, I don't understand how people drink so much of it.

"Great, now let's go dancing!" Puck yelled again.

We got to the living room, it was packed with drunken teenagers that were dancing or making out on any available surface. Puck found some girls who were drunk enough to let him come near them, Sam was too shy to ask Britt to dance with him so he just moved by himself and Rachel danced with Britt, they both looked a little more than tipsy at that point.

We dance and drink for a while and suddenly 'Tana grabbed my arms and put them on her waist and start moving with the music, her ass caressing my groin and I had to try very hard not to let a moan slip. She turned around and laid her hand on my shoulder, mine went straight to her ass and she smirked.

"You're such a tease" I whispered in her ear.

"I'm only dancing, you're the one thinking about sex all the time miss innocent!" She's not fooling me.

"It's funny, everyone thinks that you're the one on top all the time, always in control, but the truth is-" I squeezed her ass "-that every single time you're the one begging me to fuck you, so think about your actions carefully" I bite her lobe and went to grab something to drink. It's so much fun watching her gets frustrated and blush. People don't know anything about who she really is, this girl is so sweet and caring and just wants someone to be there for her, she's not the bitch everyone thinks she is.

I got back with our drinks and dropped them the second I saw some girl talking to her, I could hear her saying how hot she is and that they could have some fun together. My eyes turned and all the blood rushed to my head, who does she think she is?! I walked over there, ready to break some bones, when Sam stopped me.

"Mine!" I growled at him.

"I know Q, but you need to control yourself or else everyone will find out and you'll kill her" he tried to put my head on his shoulder.

"Mine!" I didn't care; all I wanted was to get this whore away from my mate.

Puck, Brittany and Rachel tried to hold me in place and calm me down, but all I could hear was Santana heart beats and I needed her close to me.

"Honey it's me, focus on my voice" then I felt her hugging me "She's nothing, I'm here with you so just breathe and change your eyes" my eyes did changed, but I still felt angry and was breathing heavily.

"Maybe you should get outside, she'll feel better with fresh air" I heard Rachel telling her.

She took me into the backyard and we found an empty place. She cupped my face and made me look her in the eyes "Come on baby, come back to me." my heart was racing and I had a really bad time controlling my jealousy, I knew it was nothing and I should relax, but my wolf was furious.

"Quinn I love you" she kissed me hard "I'm yours completely" it didn't help, my eyes changed again and I pushed her against the wall, kissing her with all the power that was in me. I held her tightly in the air and she wrapped her legs around me.

"Mine!" I bit on her neck, making her moan loudly. I was strong so I could hold her up with one hand, the other pushed up her dress. I could smell how horny she was and it pushed me further, I ripped her panties off and threw them wherever.

"Q… fuck, I never saw you this aggressive" I pushed two fingers inside, she was dripping and clutching me hard "Oh my god, yes!" I slowly put her down and put her leg on my waist. I added another one and pushed harder and faster, hearing her scream with pleasure.

"Mine! My mate!" I attached our lips and sucked her tongue. I knew she was close and wanted to scream, but I kept kissing her hard even when we didn't have too much air.

I worked my fingers deeper and stopped each time she was ready to cum "Quinn, please let me cum!" she let out when I ravished her neck.

I looked her in the eyes "Baby, I'm yours, please just make me cum!" I put my forehead on her and pump harder "Ai dios mío! Yes!"

Only when she came I could truly relax and breathe. I held her tightly until her breathing returned back to normal, placing kisses on her neck and face.

"What was that?" she chuckled.

I blushed and smiled "I told you I hate to see people touching you"

"Yeah, but I'm kinda glad she did because I got the best orgasm ever!" We kissed for a while, just enjoying being close.

"Guys, is everything alright?" Brittany slowly came closer.

"Now it is" 'Tana said with a big smile and I just snuggled into her.

"You two totally had sex, didn't you!" she giggled.

I grabbed 'Tana's hand and walked back in "Is that the only way you can calm her down?" Brittany yelled at us and we started laughing.

* * *

We stayed at the party a little longer, dancing with our friends. I thought Brittany and Sam are getting closer, but I notice that Rachel and her also seemed close. If it's what I think it is, its trouble… But maybe it's just the alcohol.

I made sure to take everyone's keys with me when I took Santana home, no need for a tragedy to happen. I carried her and ran home fast.

I laid her on the bed and took off her dress; she has such a flawless body "_Yum! I just want to make her mine_" my eyes changed, I was ready to claim her.

Something came into my room, right when I turned, and threw me out of the window.

_"What the fuck?!"_

_"Are you crazy?!"_ Kiara stood in front of me in her wolf form.

"Why the hell did you do that?! You could have killed me"

_"Don't be a baby, you're a strong wolf a little fall won't kill you"_ Is she mocking me?! _"And I'm pretty sure your mom would kill you if you stayed and did what you were about to. It's not you, what happened?"_

_"None of your business! That's my mate so move!"_ I growled at her.

_"Think for a second, are you really going to claim her without her knowing? When she's not ready? Come on Quinn!"_

She's right, what's wrong with me?! How can I even think about doing this to her?! _"Don't be hard on yourself, it's the alcohol, it's not good for us. Just go to sleep… on the couch and in the morning everything will be ok"_

We got back home and I took a blanket and went to the living room. Kiara just came from the kitchen with a bottle of water and Advil, I thanked her and we went to sleep. I just need this night to pass and never drink again, I can't let myself not be on guard every moment and possibly hurt someone.

At some point I felt Santana snuggling with me, I knew it's not a great idea but I was too exhausted to even open my eyes.

"'Tana what-?" I mumbled and hugged her.

"Can't sleep without you. Why are you here?"

"Alcohol does bad things to me, I needed to sleep it off and I didn't want to put you at risk"

"You'll never hurt me" she caressed my scar and I could finally have a good night's sleep.

* * *

Tell me what you think! And also, is 'Tana ready? Are you? ;)

Ideas, thoughts, and just saying hello- in the review box!

'till next time.


	20. Means more than a piece of jewelry

I know you've been waiting way longer than usual, but I hope the next few chapters will make up for it.

**Thank you so much for the alert, favorites and reviewing! You have no idea how happy you make me!**

**A special thank you to my beta for helping me SO much!**

**Reviews:**

_QuinntanaEndgame-_ I believe you can't trust anyone, but I'm a real pessimist, just wait and see.

_ichigo111981_- yeah, Q can't handle her liquor lol, but at least some hot stuff came out of it. Britt-Rach-Sam.. It would be an interesting side story, for sure. You'll get all the answers in the next few chapters!

_boringsiot-_ oh if you thought the last one was heavy, I don't know what you're going to think now! And it's a cool idea, I think it can be really funny! Why not writing it yourself?

_Gen58-_ the couple dynamic will be even more intense and cute just after the change, it's a totally new thing and they need to find their way of handling it. And I hate Bram in Glee too, but he's different here.. We'll see who'll get the girl!

_Guest-_ lol! Reading it's a good thing, that's what people says.. ;)

_SoGleekedUp1687-_ thank you! I know what you mean about the stories, I get that too.. That's why I'm trying to bring something more.. I hesitated about the G!P for a long time, but I get great ideas from the reviews. You'll see in the upcoming chapters. And for writing part- I'm lucky to have a great beta that puts up with my writing.

**Chapter rating: M [heavy sexual contents]**

**Disclaimer:** don't own Glee.

* * *

Santana and I were laying on the bed, just enjoying the beautiful morning. I have so much to do today and I just want to have a lazy morning with my girl.

I'm so excited for tonight I can't wait to see Tana's face when she'll see what I have planned for her.

"Babe, have you decided what you're going to do about Kiara's pack?"

"Not yet, I don't want to go over there unprepared so I'm still doing research and talking to my grandma" I said while stroking her hair. This is a big deal, I won't lead the pack to a potential death. I need the perfect strategy; I'm not going the fail.

There was a knock on the door and Santana groaned and snuggle more into me. "Come in, Rach".

"Are you decent?" she walked in with her hand over her eyes and we both laughed.

"How are you even standing, you drank so much at the party I thought you were going to have the worst hangover"

"I don't have time for chatting, I came to talk to Q about something important"

"So not only did you ruin my cuddling time, but you also throw me out of my room…" Santana said as she got out of bed and I already missed her "you owe me, Berry!" she gave me a little kiss and left the room.

Rachel came to sit next to me and looked troubled. She kept playing with her hands; she always does that when she's anxious. Seeing her searching for words and so unsure was a rare occasion and I wondered what the cause of it was, but I gave her time. She'll talk when she's ready.

"How did you know Santana was the one?" she didn't look at me.

We'll do it her way "I just felt it, my whole body and soul wanted her close, wanted to give her everything and make her happy"

"Q I don't know…"

"What's going on, Rach?" it's not like her to act like that, I'm starting to get worried.

"I need to tell you something but I need you to promise me you won't say anything to San and that you won't freak out". Like I'm not already freaking out when someone tells me not to freak out. Her heart beat is racing though; I need her to calm down before she has a heart attack.

"I promise. Rach talk to me, please"

"Last night I drank too much and-" if she's going to tell me someone took advantage of her I'm going to rip his penis off and make him eat it "-I kissed someone I'd never thought I would." Where is this going? I thought that's what people do at parties, kiss strangers…

"You need to give me more than that"

"I kissed a girl." she blushed hard.

"And..?" for someone with gay dads and a gay best friend it's weird that she's so nervous about it so there has to be more to it.

"I don't know Q, I think I really liked it... But I'm not gay, at least I don't think I am. And I have no idea what she feels, she probably doesn't even remember that we kissed and I'm just being delusional about..."

"Whoa… slow down! Listen to me, it's ok to experiment and if you liked it maybe you should check it out, you don't have to be gay to like girls there is so much in the middle" I lift her head and held her hands "and about the girl, I don't know who she is" and I hope it's not who I think it is "but you need to give yourself time to figure what you feel and not just jump into something serious. If she feels something, you can take it slow and see what happen"

"It's Brittany." Fuck. I knew it… here comes trouble! I thought the prophecy was only about werewolves, what am I supposed to do now?!

"It doesn't change what I said, you need to understand what you feel before labelling yourself and it has nothing to do with who the girl is. Even though Britt is Bi, you know."

How am I supposed to help her with that when my other best friend is in love with the same girl? It's going to be so bad because someone will get hurt in the end and I have no idea how Britt would deal with it, she's a puzzle.

"I've never been so confused in my life"

"It's ok honey, don't over think it, just go with what feels right" I hugged her tightly.

* * *

**Meanwhile, Santana's POV:**

God damn Rachel Berry! Interrupting my time with Q. I only wanted to cuddle with my girlfriend and maybe get her aroused enough so she'll change her eyes and fuck me, but no! Rachel had to barge in and ruin it for me and I bet it's over some stupid thing. She's so dramatic. Well, I better use this time to do something productive.

I knock on Frannie's door "Hey, can I come in?"

"Santana? What brings you here?" she smirked. How she and Q are sisters is beyond me.

"Can we talk?"

"What did she do now?" she put the book she was reading aside and indicated for me to sit next to her.

"Stop it Fran! I really need to talk to you, don't be a bitch." I stood next to her bed with my hands folded and a raised eyebrow.

"I kinda am" she winked and I only gave her one of my HBIC looks and she caved "fine! Sit down"

"Now that Q's busy with overacting Rachel, I can talk freely."

"Stop right there S, I'm here for you, but I won't hide anything from my sister so if it's something-"

"No! No it's nothing like that... I'm just curious" I usually don't get nervous, but now even my hands are sweaty.

"About being a wolf?" she asked and I nodded "I don't know much about how the transition feels, only what Dylan told me and stories, but I'll be honest. People that go through this to be with their mate suffer less as people that get bitten" that's not helping at all! "Don't worry, Quinn will be with you the whole time and she'll take care of you and she'll teach you everything you need to know"

"What exactly happens?" I need to be prepared and I know Q won't tell me the painful parts.

"Are you sure you want to have this conversation with me?"

"You know her, I need to know this stuff and it's hard for her to tell me. It would hurt her so bad and I can't cause her more pain..."

She just smiled "Well after she bites you, you won't feel a thing, it takes some time. Then your temperature will raise, you'll get sweaty and the pain will get stronger until the point you think you can't take it anymore. It'll be the worst fever you've probably ever had" she stopped to let it sink in "it usually takes hours, but it can takes days. That's why you need to eat a lot before, you'll need as much energy as possible. At some point the pain will stop, it means that the first part is over." she stopped again.

I put her in a difficult place, but I'm trying to do the best thing for her sister and my girlfriend so she should be happy about it "It's ok… please, keep going."

"Then you would have to break every bone in your body" she took a deep breath and I thought I lost my ability to breath "I'm not going to lie, it's the worst pain you'd ever feel, but you'll have to do it only once so your bones could change, after that changing into a wolf will be painless"

Imagine having this talk with Quinn. My poor baby, she would die of pain while telling me this, no wonder she wants me to wait. How am I going to handle this? Just thinking about the pain give me shivers. But the life of the love of my life depends on this and I won't kill her! My life isn't worth anything without her. I know I can do this, I just need to think about Quinn and how it's only temporary, after I'm done with it we can live our dream life.

"I know it's scary, Dylan and I went through it not so long ago, but with Quinn by your side it will be fine. Oh and after you're changed, you'll have the best time of your life." she winked and smirked.

I blushed hard, not only because of what she said but also because of the thought of how amazing our sex life is going to be.

"You better calm yourself if you don't want an angry, horny wolf to barge in here, killing me and fucking the shit out of you"

"Shut up. Can't you be nice for like five minutes?" I don't get how Q is related to her, it's impossible that my dorky girl can have a sister like this.

"Just telling the truth" I hate that smirk!

"I had enough of this sister-in-law talk, it's been a pleasure" I got up and walk to the door.

"We should do this more often" she laughed and I just walk out of there.

I really want Quinn and I to start our life together, I love it when she talks about our future and having kids. It's so weird, if anyone had told me I'll be ready to settle down so young and with a woman I'm so in love with I would laugh in their faces. But here I am now, thinking about what to name our children and actually changing myself to a werewolf.

A few months ago I was this head cheerleader bitch that didn't really care about anything and I was so confused, now I have a family, true friendships and love. Quinn gave me life and I won't let her die because I'm scared, I'll be strong for her and prove to her how much I love her.

"Watch where you're going sweetheart" I heard a voice telling me and lift my head. Shit! Just great, I almost bumped into Q's grandma.

"I'm so sorry, Mary"

"No worry dear" she smiled. She really reminds me of Q, I know this smile very well "What's keeping your mind so busy?" I walk with her to the kitchen.

"To be honest, I'm thinking about the transition" here the sweaty hands start again.

"Oh really?" I know this smile too and this one is when Q's being sneaky! She knows something and I need to find out what.

"Fran just explained the process to me. I think I can do this… No, I know I can and I want to."

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that!" she hugged me so tight that I almost couldn't breathe "you two are the most beautiful couple I've even seen!" she let me go and made us tea.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here? I mean, is something wrong?" I know that she always comes when there is issues with the family, other than that she's always at her own home, taking care of the rest of the pack.

"Everything is just fine, nothing to worry about child". There's that smile again! The Fabray's are so mysterious!

"Mary, can you maybe tell me a little about what's life going to be like after I become a wolf?" I asked shyly.

"Oh darling, at first it will be rough because you'll need to learn how to control your emotions, your attachment to Quinn and how to be a wolf basically. When you'll get a hold on that and everything will be like before, only much better" I listen carefully, I knew how smart Quinn's grandma is and I wanted to show her my respect "Quinn will be more affectionate and try to give you everything you need. You'd be needy, but only because of the need to mate and have cubs, you're too young to be having a family, so you have to learn how to control yourself" Why are all the conversation in this family so embarrassing? It feels like all everyone talks about is our sex life... "You're going to enjoy being a wolf, it'll suit you well". She smiles at me, but this one is more genuine and not that creepy smirk like she knows something I don't.

"Thank you so much" I smile back at her and we just sip our tea.

* * *

**Quinn POV:**

After I managed to calm Rachel down I walked her to the door. She needed to go help her dad with something, but I made her promise to call me later and let me know how she feels.

I smelt my grandma and Tana in the kitchen so I walk over there, I saw them laughing and talking. "_It's so nice to see them get along so well! I just hope grandma didn't tell her our plans and ruin everything_." She won't, stop worrying so much! _"I'm sorry that I want to make our mate happy!"_

"Q? why are you just standing there?" I shook my head and smiled at her.

"Your beauty is mesmerizing" I hugged her tightly.

"You're so full of it!" she hit my hand playfully.

I sniffed her and my eyes changed. I heard my grandma laughing and Santana didn't understand why so she looked at me and smiled "What now my overly jealous wolf?"

"You smell like Frannie and my grandma, I don't like it!" I growled in her ear and start biting her neck.

"Girls I think you should take this to your room" she kept laughing "and after your mate calms you down, come talk to me" I just nodded, I was too eager to take Tana to our room. I just lift her off the ground and rushed up.

"Baby it's only your sister and grandma, no need to go crazy" she said after I throw her on the bed.

"Why were you with Fran anyway?" I start to undress.

"We just talked…" she said and I wonder what they discussed that is making her blush like that.

"You spoke to me sister about something that made you horny?" I looked into her eyes.

"I just think about your yellow eyes and I'm done, so can you please take off my clothes and do something about it?" she stared at me with so much lust in her eyes.

"Babe I don't have time for that right now, I'm just going to rub my smell on you a little and then I have to go" the look in her face was priceless! But it would be worth it later tonight, she just doesn't know it yet.

"No Q! Come on, I need you"

"Patience my love" I packed her lips and smiled.

I changed fast, I really have to do this quickly so I could go and finish the preparations for tonight. And this isn't so bad, my wolf loves to spend time with her.

I stood next to the bed and wagged my tail, waiting for her to give me a sign that it's alright to come closer.

"Oh come here, big girl" she smiled and opened her arms. _"I knew she's missing me, she loves me!"_ she does, but she totally prefers to have sex-"_"We can do that too..."_

"Q stop talking to yourself! Unless you want me to smell like other wolves." she grinned.

_"I see what you're doing, but we'll see who will be the one laughing in the end when you'll be possessive and aggressive over us"_ I got up on the bed and rubbed my head on her neck.

She rubbed the back of my ear and it felt so good! "You like it babe?" I nodded "you're so cute" she slowly moved her hand to my neck and caressed just on my sensitive spot _"I know what you're trying to do and it's not fair"_ I moved away and changed back "hey, what's wrong?"

"Don't play innocent"

She smirked, pushed me down and straddle me "I wouldn't have to if you'd just fuck me already" she start taking off her cloth and I couldn't get up even if I really wanted to. She lifted her shirt slowly, reviling her abs and beautiful breasts that were held by a red lace bra. I unconsciously licked my lips and my hand hurried up to unclip her bra and set these sexy twins free, but she pinned my hands above my head "Nah aha, you didn't want to fuck me and now you can't touch" her lips were almost touching mine and her smell was so strong so I had to bite my lip hard in order to stay in control.

Next she took off her pants, which of course she had to do it in the most torturing way- she stood with her back to me, bent over and slid them off. When I saw the matching red-lace thong my eyes changed and I almost exploded, her ass looked so freaking hot! It took all the power I have in me to not touch her.

"Now, you said you have things to do and you don't have time to satisfy your extremely hot girlfriend and yet you're still here" she sat back on my lap "so as a punishment you're not allowed to touch me while I'll get the two of us off, do you understand me?" her hand was running on her body and I could barely concentrate on what she was saying "Q!"

"What? Yeah, yeah, no touching. Got it". My eyes follow her hands while she starts massaging her breasts.

"Do you love me?" my eyes flickered between her boobs and her eyes.

"Of course I love you, babe" a big grin appeared on her face.

She came closer to me, pushing her boobs on my chest "Do you have any idea how wet I am for you?" she husks in my ear.

I gulped hard and tried to find the ability to talk "I.. I can.. I can smell you"

"So you know that I really, really need a good fuck" her hand wandered on my body "and I can feel you need me just as much" she cupped me and I moaned "do you want me to fuck you?" I nodded and bucked into her hand, trying to get some friction "Use your words Q, tell me that you want me to stick my fingers inside you and make you cum"

_"Holy shit! Fuck this shit, you better flip her on her back and fuck her now! I can't take it"_ "I need you so much Tana! I won't be able to control myself for long"

She giggled and kissed me hard "I bet your wolf is going crazy, wanting to pin me on the bed and make me scream" her eyes were dark, I've never seen her so full of lust before "sorry honey, I'll be the one fucking today and you better follow my rule" she bit my lip and kissed me again. Her hand started rubbing my already swollen clit and it felt amazing! I need more, I need to feel her inside of me, but she was in control and I needed to be strong and to not break the one rule.

She removed her underwear and stared moving on my leg, I felt how wet she was and had to grab the sheets to not touch her. She played with her fingers at my entrance, but only teased.

"Fuck Tana, don't tease!" I growled loud _"Stop laying there and take her! Here smell is too much, I need to feel her!"_

"You're so sexy right now, baby! With your yellow eyes and I have never seen your necklace shine this bright, I should do this more often, it's so hot" she kept teasing me and playing with her breast.

_"I don't think I can handle this and she wants to do this again?! Oh shit, I'm dead" _My wolf said.

"Please Tana, do something!"

"But baby I feel so good rubbing on you like this" she smirked and bit her lip.

"I need you in me" my hands tighten their grip on the bed.

She pushed two fingers in and starts pumping fast "OH my god!" I moan loud "shit Tana, it feels so god damn good!" she stat kissing my neck and I couldn't stop myself, I grabbed her ass hard.

"Q, that's against the rules" She moan in my ear.

"Fuck the rules, you're on top so at least let me grab your fine ass"

She giggled "Fine, but only my ass and just because I love when you do it"

"Stop talking and fuck me harder"

Her fingers moved fast and hard inside of me and I was getting close very fast "YES! Don't stop!" it felt so good, I wanted this to last forever.

"Are you close?" she bit my lobe and kept kissing my neck.

"So close, keep going!" I bucked my hips faster "Right there!"

"Cum for me, Quinn" she hit the right spot.

"Oh fuck! YES!" she looked at me and smiled. She kept thrusting slowly, letting me ride my orgasm until it's fully done and kissed me softly.

I had so many things to say to her about how unbelievably hot it was and how much I love her and then I planned to flip us over and fuck her as hard as I can. But a quick knock on the door and Sam entered.

"Hey Q-" when he got a look at us he looked like he saw a ghost and in complete shock.

_"What the hell?! What's he think he's doing?! That's my mate he's looking at and I really don't like it" _I growled loud and almost getting up, but Santana held me in place.

"Get the fuck out, trouty mouth!" she yelled and he closed the door behind him "and you better not think about it!"

"I'm so sorry! I just... I wanted to tell Quinn that we need to go" he yelled from the other side.

"Well you made her wolf angry, thank you so much! Give me five minutes" she then looked in my eyes and cupped my face "Hey girl, calm down. Think about the super hot sex we just had and how wet I am and it's only for you" she kissed me hard.

"Mine!"

"Fuck that's so hot!" she started touching herself "I'm only yours, you know that"

I heard her moaning and it was the end of my control, I moved my hand and pushed my fingers in. She rode me while rubbing herself and it was so beautiful to watch.

"My mate! You're mine!" I moved faster.

"Fuck! I'm yours, all yours!"

"Girls!" I heard my mother from the other side of the door "the whole neighborhood knows you're having sex! You need to be quiet! And Quinn, you really need to go so hurry up"

I froze and blushed, this was so embarrassing. How are we going to show our face?! But I guess Santana didn't care because she kept riding my fingers with one hand over her mouth.

"Tana maybe we should-"

"I'm so close babe, please! Fuck, it feels so good! Don't stop… Please!"

I let her get her climax and when she finally did she collapsed on me, hugging me tightly. We kissed a little, until she laid her head on my chest and start drifting to sleep. I gently put her on the bed and got out, if I want this night to go as planned I need to get going.

"Q where are you?" her hands were searching for me on the bed.

"I need to do something really quick and I'll be back" I pecked her lips.

"But I love after sex cuddling!" she pouted.

"I promise we'll have a lot of that later. Sleep now, I love you"

"I love you too" she hugged the wolf stuffed animal. I giggle at how cute she is and walk out.

I went to the living room where everyone was sitting. They all looked at me with huge smirks on their faces and I wanted to die.

* * *

My grandma, Kiara and I went to the back yard to talk and come up with a plan. My grandma checked Kiara out to see if she can be trusted, her face was calm and I figured I better break the awkward silence and get to the point.

"So... What do you say grandma, what should we do?"

"I think you should take at least the weekend to be with your mate. When we know she's perfectly fine, you take the strongest wolves of the pack and go over there. You need to prepare for a possible fight, but you get only one chance to do this, because if you fail who knows what they would do to her mate" I looked at Kiara and she was terrified. I feel for her, knowing that your mate is at risk and to not be able to do much hurts so bad.

"Don't worry K, we'll get her back safely" I nudged her arm "and when you finally have cubs, you'll name one after me" I tried to make her laugh. She smiled a sad smile and I felt her pain, I don't know how she can bare this pain everyday.

"Thank you Mary"

"You're in the best hands, Quinn won't let this go until you get your girl"

I told her to go and get some rest, I need her to be ready for next week.

"I had a little talk with your mate before your wolf got the best of you" she smirked and I blush "I think she'll be very happy with what you've planned for her"

"I hope so."

Then she gave me a small wooden box, it was so beautiful. It had special engraving on in, some symbols of love and family, it got me all teary eyed.

"Wow grandma, it's so pretty" I hugged her.

"You both deserve the best. I'm happy for you, Quinn, you showed me a new level of love, restrain and patience" to hear these words from her was a gift "and now you're going to fulfilled your destiny as a wolf and as a leader. I'm proud of you and wish you a happy life" she handed me the box and my heart skipped a beat.

"Thank you grandma, thank you so much!" I waited for this moment for so long and it's finally come. I'm going to make sure it's will be one of Santana's greatest days, she'll never forget it!

* * *

"Q can you tell me where are we going?" she has no idea what I planned for us and I want to surprise her. I walk into our room and told her she has ten minutes to grab some clothes and that I'm waiting for her in the car. All the ride she kept asking where are we're going and I just kept smiling.

"Q I thought we're going to a hotel not to the woods, babe we always come here" she whines and holds my hand tighter.

"We're not there yet"

After a few minutes we get to the middle of the woods, where my family cabin is.

"Babe! This is so awesome!" her eyes light up when we enter.

"I'm happy you like it" I took her to the dinning room to show her the dinner I made for us. I need her to eat a lot so she'll be strong.

"Wow! What's the special occasion? Don't tell me I forgot some anniversary?" I laugh and shake my head.

"No, I just wanted us to have some alone time without worrying that someone will hear us or barge in the room. I wanted a romantic weekend with my girlfriend"

"Thank you, I love you so much" she kissed me hard.

We sat at the table and start eating, It was nice to have a place all to ourselves.

"So when you abandoned me, I talked to Britt-Britt."

"Yeah?" I raised my eyebrow. I didn't really wanted to talk about anyone else tonight, but when she said Britts name I was interested.

"She told me something about a kiss that happened last night"

"Oh really?" I can't tell her that I know, Rachel would kill me.

"You don't know about it?" she questioned me.

"Why would I"

"Come on Q, I know you-"

"I can't Tana"

"That's why the dwarf kicked me out, huh?" she kept eating like it's not a big deal, but I was curious about what Brittany told her.

"What did Britt say?"

"I can't Q" she imitated me, but continued talking when I gave her a look "she said that the kiss was interesting."

"What?! That's… Interesting?" we both laugh.

"She didn't say much, but I could tell it wasn't just a kiss for her"

"Oh boy."

"What? You think Britt isn't good enough for Rachel?"

"Babe where is that even coming from? I really don't think that, but I think it's messy because of Sam."

"This is bad." she seemed to think about it "I don't know what Britt wants, guess we'll just wait and see"

"Easy for you to say, I'll be the one mending a best friend's broken heart"

She got up and sat on my lap "Babe can we focus on us this weekend? You're dealing with problems all the time, I just-"

I pecked her lips "say no more"

"The food was delicious by the way, I love it when you cook for me"

"I love doing it and you were extremely hungry today" she never eats this much, even after sleep and sex.

"You saying I'm fat?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Not at all!" _'way to go asshole!'_ "you're the sexiest girl alive"

"Good" she smiled "now let's go cuddle and watch some movies"

We went to the living room and laid on the couch, as usual she watch the movie with her head on my chest and her hand wondering on my stomach. My wolf purred softly and it made her giggle. Yeah, my life is perfect.

Laying together in this place makes me think about our future, living together and having our own family. Seeing Tana pregnant will be so hot! She'll be a great mom, without a doubt. But before all of that can happen, we need to go through the transition and I'm afraid she's not ready for it.

"Q are you feeling alright? You're heart racing" she looked at me with concern.

"I'm perfectly fine" I smiled.

"Don't lie to me, I know you too well to know that your heart never beats like that when you're 'perfectly fine'" she got off of me and place her hand on my forehead.

"I'm a bit nervous" I admitted.

"What about?"

"Come with me" I took her hand and led her upstairs.

She gasped when she saw the room was filled with small lamps and roses. In the middle of the bed, on a heart shape pillow was placed the box that my grandma gave me. I walked her to the bed and grabbed the box. My hands were shaking and my heart almost burst out of my chest. It's now or never.

"Babe, are you going to propose?" she was unsure.

I chuckled "I'm not and if I was going to, you would totally have just ruined everything!"

"Sorry…" she says sheepishly.

"I'm not proposing yet, but I do have something important to give you" I took a deep breath and my eyes turned on their own, but I let it go because my wolf was too anxious as well "it doesn't have to mean anything right now and I'm not even supposed to give you this right now, but I got permission. I just love you so much and I want you to have this so you'd know I'm yours and that I'm serious about what we have"

I gave her the box and watch a smile growing on her face when she saw the necklace.

"I don't want to push you to do anything, it can be only a piece of jewelry for now, until you'll be ready"

She placed the box on the table, cupped my face and kissed me hard. Her hands wrapped around my neck and pulled me towards her. I moaned into the kiss, I've never felt so much passion; it was completely different from any other time.

"I love it and I love you! And I'm so ready"

"Tana don't, I don't want you to feel like you have to. It would look just as beautiful on you even if it's just a necklace"

"It's a breathtaking necklace and it means a lot more to me than a piece of jewelry. I'm ready Q, I want you to turn me so I can be with you completely"

"Are you sure?" I hesitated, I don't want her to do something she'll regret.

"I spoke to Fran and did some thinking. I am scared, but it's only because it's something new. I love you and I want to take this step forward in our relationship, I want us to get closer to our future as a family. I want you"

_"Take her now! Our mate is ready to be with us, you need to claim her now!"_

"We should talk about what you're going to experience-"

"I know already..." I raised my eyebrow "Fran.." _I'm going to kill her!_ "Don't get angry, I needed to know and I knew it'd be hard for you to tell me. I'm fine with everything because you'll be with me, don't worry"

_"What are you waiting for? Let's claim her!"_

She gave me her new necklace and told me to help her put it "I knew something was up"

"What do you mean?"

She turned around to face me "when I spoke to your grandma she had that smile you get when you try hiding stuff from me. You Fabray's are sneaky!"

I put my hands on her hips and pulled her against me "you're going to be one of us now, are you sure you're ready?"

"Never been so ready in my life" she whispered on my lips.

_"She has no idea what's waiting for her! Let's make her ours!"_ I tear her clothes off in a matter of seconds, leaving her naked with her mouth open.

"I guess it's good I brought extra"

"You won't need them" I smirked and took off my clothes.

I attached our lips again, biting and sucking on her bottom lip. One of my hands went to grab her ass and the other her chest. I twisted her nipple gently and with my other hand moved to teased her entrance.

"Let's go to the bed" she barely whispered.

"Not yet" I attacked her neck, biting a little harder than usual.

I start rubbing her clit that was already swollen "oh that's feels good" I increased the speed and hands tighten on my shoulder, trying not to lose balance.

"Q I can't stand when you do this to me" I held her with one and kept going "fuck! I'm so close!"

"Mine!"

"All yours, baby!"

Her hips moved against my hand, desperate to get more friction. I slow my speed down, letting her move on her in rhythm "faster, please I'm so close!"

I pinch her clit a little, not giving her what she needs "shit! Let me cum Q"

I felt it was enough and rub her the way she needed "YES! FUCK!" she came hard. I held her in place, letting her relax from her orgasm.

Before she could speak, I throw her on the bed and straddle her hips. I sucked her right nipple and played with the other one "Q give me a second", but instead of stopping my hand went to her pussy. She was really wet so I didn't hesitate and pushed two fingers in "Holy shit!" she bucked her hips against my fingers and started moving along with my pace. I bit her everywhere I could, watching as her skin turns red. I wanted to leave as many marks as I could.

"Oh Quinn, YES!" I added another finger and moved faster. Her hands were scratching my back so hard I was sure I was bleeding, but I didn't really care .

"Oh my god!" she clutched my fingers and yelled "ay Dios mío, I never thought I could cum like that..."

_"She's cute, thinking I'm done with her... It's only the beginning my dear" _I withdraw my fingers and licked them clean "fuck Tana, you taste like heaven"

She pulled my face towards her and we start kissing. I felt her juices dripping on my leg and immediately start pushing my leg on her. She moaned against my lips and I only kissed her harder. I felt her on my wet center and it caused me to move faster, I was ready to explode.

"Oh! This feels amazing!" I mumbled on her lips and looked her in the eyes, they were dark with lust. I swear that it made me even more wet!

Her hands were on my ass, pushing me on her "Why are you so horny, my love?" I whispered in her ear.

"Don't talk shit Q! It's your fault- Fuck!"

"I'm so close!" I moved as fast as I could "YES! YES!"

We both came hard. I took a minute to get my breathing even and start kissing my way down her body. Her hand trying to grab me, stopping me from getting to my destination.

"Quinn I just came three times and it was so good, but I need a second to get some energy"

"My mate, mine!"

"I'm all yours honey, just give me a moment"

I got closer to her ear and whisper "I'm going to fuck you so good that your body will remember who's the only one who can make you feel like this"

I looked at her, she was so sexy! Her smell filled my nose and I was hungry for her, I needed to taste her and make her scream again.

She put her hands on her pussy, not letting me touch her "no more!"

"Come on Tana, spread your sexy legs for me, I know you want to" I licked my lips and moved her hands. Of course she spreads her legs and as a cheerleader she can really spread them! I got to see her soaking and aroused pussy, so tasty! I licked her clit slowly, barely touching it. My hands moved to cup her boobs and play with them a little.

"Oh shit!" she pushed my head towards her and I start licking and sucking faster "you got so good at that, oh my god!" my fingers slide back in her, pumping hard "yes! YES! Don't stop, go faster!" she arched her back and held my head tighter "OH MY GOD! OH, QUINN YES!"

After riding her orgasm, she collapsed on the bed and was breathing heavily. I hugged her and placed kisses all over her face "you're so pretty when you cum"

She smiled and pecked my lips "I've never cum like that, it was... so good!"

"Are you ready to become a wolf? I promise your steam will get better" I winked and she giggled.

"Now? When I all worn out? Won't it be bad?" she looked worried.

"It won't, because you just had sex with your mate and you're going to be turned from love" she kissed me and nodded.

I rolled to the side and changed. This is the big moment that I was waiting for all my life. I stood over her, my heart beats racing and hers too. I licked her lips, trying to get her to relax.

"I love you" I really don't want to hurt her, I need to do this gently.

Suddenly my body was on fire _"she smells so good, I bet she's still horny"_ control yourself! We just fucked her, it's time to officially make her ours _"but this smell and look at her eyes, full of passion and love. We need to keep fucking her!"_ Stop! This is your time, we're going to claim our mate! _"Mine!"_ that's it! Claim her, just try to be gentle.

"I want you to know that I really love you, you changed my life in a way I think was never possible. I never cared that you're not human because you're my soul mate and I want us to spend the rest of our live together. I'm lucky to have such a strong wolf as a mate and I'm ready" she smiled and my heart skipped a beat.

She moved all her hair to one side and gave me a good look at her neck, but I had another place in mind. I lower myself on her, smelling her body and so ready to make her mine for real. My teeth grabbed her skin, right above her left boob, I felt the blood splashing in my mouth and her body shiver.

"Fuck! Oh god, it's hurts!" she cried out of pain and I quickly detached my teeth and licked her wound.

"Thank you, babe. Can you please hug me now?" I changed back immediately.

I hugged her tightly "shh it'll be alright, San"

My wolf was whining in me, feeling her pain and hurting to be the one that caused it.

"I'm so tired" she mumbled.

"Sleep my love, I'm here"

She fell asleep and I waited for the transition to start. I checked her forehead every few minutes and placed one hand on her heart, just in case. I was so scared of the next part, seeing her in so much pain will be the toughest thing I've ever had to deal with. She's going through this just for me so I'll be strong for her. After this weekend the pain will disappear and she'll be a part of our pack, I'm so excited! And I'm more excited to see her as a wolf, I'm sure she'll be gorgeous!

After a few hours she started shivering and burning up, her whole body was sweaty and I saw a little sparkle in her necklace. I held her tightly, wishing I could take her pain away. "Quinn, my body... It hurts... Everything hurts!" she held herself and cried.

"I know sweety, I'm here for you, you can hit me or scratch me, whatever helps you" I wiped her tears.

"Just hold me." she could hardly talk.

I pulled her as close as I could, her fingernails digging into my skin and she even bit occasionally. She could do whatever felt right, whatever she needed to reduce the pain.

"..Hurts so much! I can't, Quinn please do something" I felt so hopeless seeing her like that. I wished this would go faster.

_"We have to do something, we can't let her suffer like that!"_ we can't do anything, just be there for here, the pain will pass.

"Q?"

"I'm here San, try to sleep"

"Can't, hurts too much.."

"Think 'bout how pretty you're going to be as a wolf. I'll take you running and teach you how to hunt, we'll have so much fun in the woods. I bet you'll never be able to catch me!"

She giggled "you can't stay-" she took a deep breath "-away from me and I'm faster than you." her fingernails went deeper in my skin.

"You have a point" I kissed her temples "but if you think I'm going to be the only one who won't be able to stay away, you're so wrong! You're going to be all over me, wanting to kill everyone who even passes next to me."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"You know it turns me on when you get jealous"

"OH shit! Fuck, Fuck!" she yelled and my wolf almost causes me to turn, it felt like I've been torn from the inside.

Her body was red and burning up, it almost burned me to touch her. I was really scared that something is going to happen to her. I just want it to be over!

"I'll go get you some water"

"Don't!" she held me in place.

"It'll only take a second, you won't even notice" she let me go and I speed downstairs.

I brought a bowl of water, a towel and a bottle of water. She drank a little and laid back on the bed. I dipped the towel in the water and put it on her body, dabbing different places.

"Q come back to bed"

"I just want to get your fever down."

"I need you... Can't... By myself." I left the towel and got in the bed. Santana hugged me and her body was even hotter than before.

I don't know how much time passed, but I figured a lot because the sun has already risen. Santana slept a few minutes, but she woken up with excruciating pain.

"It's over" she said at some point and I wasn't sure I heard right because I fell asleep for a second.

"Over?"

"Yes-" she was about to stretch "Ah!" she yelled so loud I fell off the bed.

I didn't need to ask what was going on, she got to the last part. It was a little weird, it's not supposed to happen right after the horrible pain. But I guess it's good, the sooner she'd be done with it the better.

At this stage I can't do anything to help, not even hug her.

I watched her on the floor, hugging herself and crying. I could hear her bones breaking and can only imagine how it feels.

My wolf couldn't take it anymore and I turned. I stood at the edge of the bed and howl loud, wanting so badly to make her feel better and for the transition to be over.

Except my howls and the breaking bones, the room was quiet. She couldn't talk with all the pain.

After a while I saw her teeth coming out and her eyes change. Fuck, that's so hot! It's almost over!

Then I saw her body getting covered with dark-brown fur and her ears got pointy. Slowly she turned for the first time and I got to see my mate as a wolf.

Her fur shined after shaking her body. I was mesmerized by her beauty, she was definitely the most gorgeous wolf I've ever seen!

She laid on the floor and fell asleep. I couldn't help myself from laughing at how cute she was. I jumped out of the bed and walk over to her, I licked her face a few times, but it didn't help. Finally I bit her ear and her eyes flew open.

She stood next to me, sniffing her surrounding and me. I wanted to give her time to explore and it was a lot of fun watching her like that.

"What the hell just happen? Am I dreaming? Why am I on the ground and Q is in her wolf form? I thought she was supposed to hug me-"

_"I hugged you before you made me deaf!"_

"What was that? Am I going crazy?"

Oh this is going to be fun! _"You've always been crazy, Lopez. Nothing new, but you're still sexy!"_

"Ok, it makes sense that I would think that... But why is Q staring at me like that? I thought she only does that when I'm asleep... But now she's just standing there, I need her to tell me what's going on now."

_"We can have some animal sex if you're still in the mood"_

"What the fuck?! Q will freak if she knew what I just thought."

Enough playing with her mind, we need to tell her!

"Relax baby, it's me."

She titled her head "Q?"

"It's me, sorry my wolf waited for so long to do that"

"Does that mean I'm-"

"You're the most beautiful wolf in the world"

"I can't believe it! It's done?!" she tried to look at herself and moved all over the place.

I turned back and brought a mirror to show her "See, you're beautiful" she looked so happy. I just can't believe she's actually a wolf!

Suddenly she looked worried and I knew why "Relax honey, just think about your human form and you'll change back."

I saw her shrink her eyes and gets frustrated it's not working. I pet her soft fur, it felt just like silk "Calm down, you're trying too hard. Just breathe"

She made it back "There you go" I hugged her tightly "you've done it Tana! You're a werewolf!"

"Wow, it was so... I'm speechless! It's so cool to be a wolf, I felt so strong and like I can do anything!"

I looked at her shining necklace and smiled "I love you, Santana Lopez!"

"I love you too, Quinn Fabrry!" she kissed me.

"I think we should shower and go to bed"

When Santana finally fell asleep I could breathe again. She went through the transition, my mate done that! And she feels good and she looks astonishing! My life can't get any better.

Tomorrow I'll teach her how to control herself and how to hunt, we'll spend time as wolves together in the woods. It's really happening!

I hugged her tightly and shivered when I heard the soft purr coming out of her chest. I can't believe she did this for me. She clearly loves me just as much as I love her, I can't believe how lucky I am.

* * *

'till next time.


End file.
